From the Heart I: The Search for Friends
by UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Hestia has a secret, a secret she's hidden well. She has a child, born from pure love. Even she isn't sure how it happened. However, even she knows she can't keep Sora. So, she leaves him behind on Destiny Island, but she is always watching over him. Kingdom Hearts/Percy Jackson/Final Fantasy Fusion
1. The Son of the Hearth

A/N: This is more of a prologue than a chapter. This is an idea that's been in my head for a while now. I wanted to mix Kingdom Hearts and Percy Jackson, and I wondered, how? Then I thought Sora's character over a little more, and realized that he reminds me a lot of my favorite Olympian, Hestia. And, this story was born.

Enjoy :)

Published: 9/7/2016

* * *

 ** **Chapter 1****

 **The Son of the Hearth**

There are many realities. Long ago, the planet became fractured. It split into parts, forged from shards of memories. There are many such worlds.

While the planet may be fractured, the presence of gods is a powerful thing. Because of that, a world existed out there that was larger than all the other worlds. It was an echo of what the planet would have been had it not been fractured during the Keyblade War. It was not complete reflection of what would have happened without the Keyblade War. It could never be complete, not until the damage of that war was undone.

And, there are ancient entities who were born before the fall of the original planet, who remember.

Hestia was one such being. Hestia was the Eldest of the Olympian Gods. She was a being who was thousands of years old. Hestia was the Goddess of the Hearth, the Goddess of Family, the Goddess of the Home. Of the Olympians, she most reflected her mother, Rhea, except for one aspect. One aspect that had recently changed.

Hestia had not wanted to be a mother for a very long time.

She was content merely being, merely loving her family. That was enough for her. She had seen how Zeus reacted to anything that might even mildly threaten him, and she feared it. She had wanted to avoid the courtships of her family. Her love for them was purely platonic, despite how ancient they all were, and Hestia never wanted to change that. She'd seen how the romances of her relatives had led to endless drama.

Hephaestus and Ares at the forefront. And, of course, one could not forget the feud of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. She simply did not want to deal with it. She was content to love them all, and that was that.

This was why she took a vow of Maidenhood. She would be a Virgin Goddess, forever. She would never bear children. That was her intent. That was her desire. Except, well… Things hadn't gone as planned.

Hestia still wasn't exactly sure how it happened.

Yes, she had at last fallen in love with a human. She had loved him, with all her heart. However, she'd kept her vow. He had understood that. He hadn't, as many before him, tried to force himself on her. He was content with her love.

Of course, it hadn't exactly been romantic love. If anything, that man was her best friend, and always would be. Okay, so he might be dead, but still. Hestia was confident Hades would let her visit him. Afterall, she was his favorite sister.

That still didn't explain one little detail.

Hestia smiled down upon the child in her arms. Small blue eyes regarded her sleepily before they shut close, the little boy curling into her arms.

This was not something she wanted to do.

Hestia knew, in her heart, that she could not keep this boy. That was impossible. Zeus would learn. The others would learn. A prophecy hung over their heads. It had for years. On top of that, she doubted they would understand that this child was formed not through… The usual means, but simply through pure love. Even Hestia wasn't sure she believed it.

Suddenly, her son gave out a cry. Hestia cooed the infant. Then, there was a flash. Hestia turned her head. In the distance, she could see a light. Then, Sora sighed and fell asleep again.

Fearing for her child, Hestia placed a finger on his head, and let her senses envelope him, before she smiled. It seemed her child was much like her after all.

"I give you my blessing, little one. And you, Ventus. I give you my blessing as well. Know, always, that those who search for home will always find it."

Then, Hestia did something she did not want to do but would have to do anyways.

She set her child before a doorstep, and rang the bell. She had chosen this woman specifically, because Hestia knew that Sora would have a good life here. He would be content here. No harm would come to him. He would be happy, Hestia knew that. He would be loved.

The Goddess of the Hearth vanished in a shower of embers as the door opened, gone from this place.

Hestia, however, had one detail wrong. There are things even gods cannot predict. Things they fear. Things they shy away from.

The Keyblade was a weapon capable of destroying worlds. It was a weapon capable of striking down gods. And, it was a weapon capable of forging destinies beneath the ever seeing eyes of even the Fates themselves.

And destiny was now in play, even if Hestia herself didn't know it.

* * *

A/N: So… Does anyone want to take a guess as to who Sora's dad is? Or who his adoptive mother is? Clue: Both are from the Final Fantasy franchise, and one of them shows up in one of the Kingdom Hearts games.

Thoughts? Responses? Suggestions? Criticisms? Feel free to leave a review :)


	2. World of Dreams

A/N: So, no one managed to guess Sora's mother. I shall give you all a hint. This character… Was once mind wiped. Either way, she'll show up in the next chapter.

This chapter mainly serves as a base for the rest of the story. I have most mapped out in my head already.

Enjoy :)

Published: 9/21/2016

Warnings: Tiny spoiler from Trials of Apollo. And by tiny, I really mean tiny since I haven't read that book yet. Although, I am currently reading the Kane Chronicles. I'm half convinced Nico is actually older than his father and has a long lost twin named Anubis.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **World of Dreams**

Hestia sighed as she made her way back to her planet.

Of course, she would come to visit Sora every now and again but Hestia knew that she could not stick around too long. Zeus would get suspicious. Zeus would investigate. Zeus would learn, and then…

Well, let's just say it wouldn't be the first time an Olympian destroyed an entire world in their rage.

There is a clear distinction between a planet and a world.

A planet was far larger, far more encompassing, far more vital. Should a single planet fall to the Darkness, it would shatter into what was known as Worlds. Each World could encompass a single era, moments of the past or moments of the future. Shards of reality that had once been part of the planet.

To be honest, the planet of the Olympians could not exactly be considered a planet. At the same time, it could not be considered a world either. Their presence on Earth had preserved it, in a sense, even when the Darkness had fallen and taken root.

Hestia knew, also, that shards of history could be felt all over the planet because of this. Different realities that occasionally overlapped.

Why was this important?

Well, for one simple reason.

Apollo appeared behind Hestia. She did not bother to look up from her tending of the Hearth in Olympus. She had been expecting him.

"You've crossed to the outside worlds."

It was not a question. It was a statement. A fact. Apollo was not asking if Hestia had crossed the ancient barriers. Apollo already knew.

Hestia nodded.

"And what of it. I am hardly the first."

Apollo rolled his eyes. Had he been in the presence of any of the other Elder Gods, he wouldn't have dared. Zeus would zap him, Poseidon would have drowned him, Hades would have left even he, the great badass sun god, disabled from fright, Demeter would have turned him into a daisy… Again… And Hera… Apollo shuddered. Last time he'd gotten on his Stepmother's bad side, well… Apollo never wanted it to happen again. Ever. That woman was terrifying.

Hestia, however, didn't bat an eyelash. In fact, Apollo doubted she noticed because she refused to look at him.

Curious.

 _Just what,_ Apollo pondered, _are you hiding from me, Aunt Hestia?_

Not that it would do her much good. Apollo was the god of prophecy! Only the Fates could see more than him! To hide from the sight of Apollo would be to hide from the sight of them, and that was impossible! Apollo had no doubt it his own abilities. After all, who was more cool than him? Almighty light powers, archery and foresight? Apollo was the most powerful Olympian of them all!

…

Thunder roared above.

Apollo winced.

Okay. Most powerful Olympian… Other than the original six, obviously.

The lightning subsided. Apollo was no fool, though. Dad was pissed. Apollo winced then turned his attention back to his aunt, who still refused to even look at him. Curious. Most curious.

"Apollo is awesome,

He is Aunt Hestia's Favorite

Tell me what's wrong!"

Apollo sang. Ah. The wonders of Haiku's!

Hesita, at long last, glanced up. She smiled. Apollo grinned. Only Hestia, annoyingly enough, appreciated the awe striking power of Apollo's haiku's.

Then, Hestia sighed.

"It's nothing, nephew. I… I've just been to see the outside again, you know? Those worlds are so different…"

Apollo frowned.

"That's dangerous, Aunt Hestia. There's a reason even we Olympians don't wander off into Alaska. That's here in our world, but it's still enough distance that we lose out Immortality. It's even worse out there," Apollo vaguely waved his arm in the general direction of the stars.

Hestia, however, just stood and brushed ashes from her robes. Then, she smiled up at Apollo. His heart momentarily skipped a beat before Apollo crushed it down, reminding himself that Hestia had rejected him thousands of years ago, he and Poseidon both. It was why he constantly called her aunt, to remind himself that she was off limits.

That word hadn't exactly mattered when the Olympians came to be but they reflected the culture of humanity. As it was now, incest was frowned upon.

"I know the dangerous. But…" Hestia made her way past him, eyes locked on the stars themselves past the columns that made the room. Hestia raised her hand towards them before looking back to Apollo. "There are so many worlds… And they are beautiful, don't you think?"

Apollo frowned.

"There are also worlds closer to us, Hestia. I seem to recall you once decided to visit one of Yahweh's realms."

Hestia winced.

"I'd rather not speak of that one."

"You accidentally created a psycho Roman version of yourse-" Apollo winced, gripped his head, and shook. Crap! Not suppose to mention them! Apollo didn't have it as bad as most of the other gods because his Roman form literally had the exact same name, but still! It hurt!

Hestia turned to face him fully.

"I've learned from those moments, Apollo. It… It is so easy to leave an imprint. That is why I avoid the worlds closest to us. There's no telling what might happen."

Apollo stared for several seconds.

"Aunt Hestia…" he began, "It is the world's farthest from us that provide the most danger!" then, Apollo jabbed his finger up at one of the stars. Hestia glanced at it. "That one, for example, hosted a psychotic clown whose hobbies included feeding upon gods! That one over there," Apollo gestured towards a different star, "was host to a pair of brothers who keep getting reincarnated… And they keep leveling worlds faster than even we Olympians can!"

That really was a feat to accomplish. Zeus could be very destructive.

"I won't even speak about the abomination on that one," Apollo waved at… Darkness, actually. That star's light had been drowned. "We are weak out there! Well, most of us." Apollo tilted his head. "There's that time we all accidentally created several imprints of ourselves and they made a Coliseum."

Hestia winced.

Hades had… Had been amused, actually, that his counterpart had flaming blue hair. Afterwards. At the moment, well… Hades had caused several massive earthquakes all over the planet. Poseidon alone did not possess that power, after all. Both of them could trigger tremors, although Poseidon's were usually the more remembered since he followed it up with tsunamis.

Hera still hadn't gotten over that little episode. She had been furious beyond belief.

Hercules, her son?

She was still fuming about the whole thing. In fact… It was actually why Zeus had forbidden travel to the outside worlds, even for someone of Hestia's status.

Hestia sighed.

"I'm fine, Apollo. I know where to walk and what places to avoid." she met the Sun God's eyes. "There is no need for concern, although I appreciate it." and she did. Hestia truly did. She smiled at him. "I know what I'm doing. I-"

"You fell in love," Apollo interrupted.

Hestia froze.

"I see all, Hestia… The only things I don't see are those that are clouded from me, and, when something is hidden from me, well," Apollo gave a shrug before scratching the back of his head, a sheepish expression on his normally glowing face.

Hestia understood within seconds. Apollo really wished he'd kept his mouth shut when the Elder Goddess rapidly grew in size. Apollo managed to take only a single step back before burning glowing eyes appeared before him.

"YOU WERE STALKING ME!"

Hestia was, to be blunt, the kindest and most calm of the gods. She was a pacifist by nature and friendly to all. Apollo, off the top of his head, couldn't think of a single incident were Hestia had been the aggressor, or even fought back in any way that harmed anyone assaulting her, actually. Even in the first war against the Titans, Hestia had not fought. Instead, she had been the rock that sustained them all.

Unfortunately, there's an old expression that has, time and time again, been proven to be true...

Beware the nice ones.

Apollo took a step back.

"Now, now, Aunt Hestia, you know I'm your favorite neph-"

"I've never played favorites, Apollo!" Hestia snapped. Suddenly, she was a little girl again and Apollo found that he could breath. Wow! That had been… Scary would be an understatement, actually. If there was one thing Apollo wanted to avoid for all time, it was an truly furious Hestia.

He honestly wasn't sure if Olympus would survive such an event, actually.

The air around them began to cackle.

Apollo blinked.

What-

Why was the floor gaining a red tinge?

Hestia shook. Her fist clenched. Her gaze was locked on the stone beneath them.

"Tell me, Apollo… You have a certain history, nephew." Hestia met his gaze and for once Apollo actually feared for his existence. His stepmother was terrifying, but Hestia? She was a whole nother level. "Did you… Did you have anything to do with…"

Hesita didn't finish. In fact, her anger seemed to dissipate in an instant and Apollo watched as Hestia seemed to practically crumble. In fact, she looked like she was about to break down into tears, which was really really weird since Hestia had always been the shoulder the rest of the gods had come to cry on, not the other way around.

Then, at last, the words clicked.

Apollo paled. Considering he was the literal sun god, that was some feat. Apollo could count the ammount of times he'd paled on a single hand.

"NO!" Apollo rapidly shook his head, gesturing with his hands. "I promise you, Hestia I… I had nothing to do with his passing."

Hestia did not reply. Instead, she stayed silent for several seconds, her smoldering eyes examining him. At last, she came to a decision and nodded. Apollo gave a sigh of relief. Now, for the big part. The question he had to ask.

"Are you a mother now?"

Hestia, without missing a beat, rolled her eyes before placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm a Virgin Goddess, Apollo, like your sister. I will never have any Demigod children, and I am content with that."

And, Apollo believed her. Hestia didn't need any children.

She was practically the only adult on Olympus, period.

"You know, we Olympians don't need to have sex to have kids right?" Apollo arched an eyebrow at Hestia. She did not waver. "I mean, even I've had kids sans sex," Apollo shrugged. To this, Hestia looked incredulously. "What! I've had kids with dudes! 'Sides, Poseidon started it!"

"You're telling me you never slept with any of them?"

Apollo just waved that aside.

"That's not the point!" he declared, blatantly proving Hestia's point, "The point is, they weren't made through the you know process," Apollo crudely gestured. Hestia didn't bat an eyelash. She'd most likely seen worse. Having a sex talk with his Aunt was just plain awkward. Why was Apollo stuck with this job again when it was obvious Hestia blatantly didn't need one?

Right. Hera. Evil woman.

Lightning thundered.

Apollo winced. He'd forgotten that Hera actually had some control over the weather. Not to the extent Zeus did, but enough to be a viable threat.

Hestia just kept giving him a stare that just said 'get to the point already'.

Apollo sighed.

"We Olympians can produce children from just love. Hell, I've given birth before and I can assure you, it had nothing to do with the sex." Apollo declared. Hestia snorted in disbelief. Apollo glared. "It's true! Anyways, the point is… Well… Are you," Apollo gestured towards Hestia's stomach.

One. Two. Three.

"Ow!"

"If I was pregnant, nephew," Hestia began slowly, "Do you think I would go around transforming?"

Then, without missing a beat, Hestia flashed out of the room in a spark of ashes and smoke. Apollo winced. Then, he waited.

Hera appeared in a flash of light.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, she wasn't pregnant. That's for sure." Hera declared, "Not that transformation magic would kill a baby. My sister forgets… We are gods. However…" Hera met his gaze. Apollo met it full force. "She… Zeus cannot know."

Apollo was not stupid, no matter what Artemis said. It became clear in an instant.

"She gave birth…"

Hera nodded.

"I am the Goddess of Childbirth. I always know. Zeus is a fool, you know, thinking he can hide his affairs from me. Poseidon as well."

"They broke the oath."

"Of course they broke the oath. You know as well as I… Prophecies can't be stopped. It's a useless endeavor. If anything, they've made it worse."

Apollo understood full well. Zeus and Poseidon were known for their promiscuity. However, rarely did a child they bare have any true power over the elements their fathers wielded. However… That was because the power would naturally dissipate itself between the offspring. Now, each had only one child, so...

"They'll have the power of the lower gods," Apollo realized, eyes widening.

Hera nodded.

"Of course they will… In attempting the prevent the birth of a Demigod capable of razing Olympus, they have forged two." Hera declared with a roll of her eyes. Honestly. Zeus was lucky she didn't just cause all of his love children to die within the womb. For one, Hera was utterly against such a practice. She was the Goddess of Childbirth after all. For another… She remembered the time Zeus had hung her over Chaos.

Not fun. Not fun at all. Waving aside such memories, Hera continued.

"All the pieces are to fall into place. You will help me with that, Apollo." Apollo resisted the urge to wince. Crap. He had been hoping to avoid that. "Our family… Has been divided for far too long. Now, at last… There is a chance to rectify that."

Apollo raised a single eyebrow.

"You don't plan on killing the child?"

Hera eyed him with distaste. She was beyond such methods!

… This era.

"Of course not. Besides, even you do not know where she has hidden the child." Hera didn't even bother mentioned that Apollo hadn't even realized Hestia had already given birth. "The worlds above cloud even your sight, do they not?" Hera gestured. "We would have to search countless words… But no. I have another plan. Tell me, stepson, what do you know of the power of a Demigod's dreams?"

* * *

Nico di Angelo blinked.

What was this place?

Where was he?

And why was there so much giggling?

"Who're you?"

That sounded like a girl. Nico scrunched his nose. He didn't like girls, except Bianca. Bianca was cool. Then, Nico opened his eyes. When had he closed them?

Electric blue eyes were staring down at him.

"Ah!" Nico jumped to his feet. The girl shrieked as Nico accidentally knocked her over. The two fell in a pile of limbs.

Silence.

Then, more giggles.

Seriously, who was giggling so damn much? Curiosity getting the best of him, Nico turned his head only to be met with the gaze of three babies happily playing in the sand.

Wait.

Sand?

"The hell is this shit!" the girl jumped to her feet. Nico looked at her with wide eyes. He wasn't allowed to use language like that! Bianca knew. Bianca always knew. Sometimes, Nico was convinced his sister was psychic. Yep. She was psychic. This was complete and utter fact. No one would convinced Nico otherwise.

Then, he realized what the girl was wearing. Dark clothes, studded jacket, ripped pants, arm bracers with little spikes. She… She… She…

"You look badass!" Nico spoke. The little girl glared and Nico blinked before blushing. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Who are you? What is this place? Jason! Get away from those weird kids!"

Then, the girl was upon the three babies, pulling Jason away. The blond baby blinked for several seconds before breaking into loud sobs.

"Hey!" Nico stood, glaring at the girl. He was taller. Ha!

The girl, who looked five, glared death at Nico.

"Stop bein' mean! They're playing and-"

And the oldest baby- who was probably two, actually, so Nico really couldn't call him a baby- tackled the girl to ground. The other baby who had the spikiest hair Nico had ever said clapped.

The girl glared down at the toddler clinging to her leg before kicking him back.

"I don't know who you people are, but… But… Stay back!" she cried out.

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't know who you are either but you don't see me attacking little kids!" then, Nico picked up the crying toddler. Was it just him, or was the tide getting closer to them? Why did the water look angry? With a sigh, he began to pat the baby in the back, just like he occasionally did for some of the kids back at the Hotel. Why there were so many kids of all ages running around that place was beyond Nico, but whatever.

The toddler quieted down and the waves receded.

"Now," Nico began, eyes locked with the girl who continued to glare while clutching at what he assumed was her little brother. Huh. She reminded him of Bianca. Nico's eyes softened. His sister would probably react the same way if they had both woken up surrounded by literal strangers. "Who are you? I'm Nico." Nico introduced himself.

Those eyes practically glowed.

"Thalia." she spat out. Then, she looked at the baby in her arms. "This is Jace."

"Percy!"

Nico and Thalia both blinked as the toddler in Nico's arms declared his name with a giggle and a smile. Then, as one, they both looked towards their last companion. This one was… A lot smaller than the other two, actually. How he could sit up was beyond Nico.

The baby opened his mouth…

Then proceeded to fall flat on his face, snoring away.

Nico and Thalia looked at each other then at their surroundings. What was this place, and why were they here? Little did they know… This was just the beginning.


	3. The Bonds That Bind

A/N: I have returned! Wow. Busy. Very busy. I now work full time and go to college at the same time. It's rather hectic, but totally worth it. Enough of excuses though, he's chapter 3! :)

Published: 2/8/2017

Warnings: None for this chapter. Master of Master's is mentioned, but, as I have yet to actually watch that one movie, it doesn't actually mean much.

* * *

 ** **Chapter 3****

 **The Bonds That Bind**

Tina Branford had lived longer than any human had a right to. Not that she remembered most of it, no. She had been sleeping for most of that time. It had been only recently, very recently, when those chains had been shattered.

Sometimes, she wondered if there was a way she could redo them. She wondered if there was anyway she could go back in time and change what had been done.

She doubted it, though.

The Master of Masters had made his choice. What was done was done and couldn't be avoided anymore. Tina remembered what the others had forgotten. Perhaps, one day, they would remember too.

Cloud was going to be pissed when he realized he'd lost his memories. Again. Although, Tina wasn't so sure it counted. Whatever The Master had done had left reality in a limbo. Constant reincarnation.

She wondered if Mickey was still the same.

No point wondering, though.

Tina had an important task. The most important task in the universe. Even more important than the duty that had fallen upon her back in her own world, her first reality, what she had perceived to be her final fantasy.

In her arms Tina held a baby boy. Blinking blue eyes met hers. This one was different. Tina could feel it in her heart, in her very soul. This one… This one was like her. He wasn't human, not fully. Like her, the blood of the gods ran in his veins. Unlike her and unlike anyone else like her that she'd ever met, this boy…

"You're different, aren't you?"

The baby gurgled in response.

Tina smiled before glancing up. As expected, whoever left this child here was long gone. She could still feel the ancient presence of a god though. With slight concentration, Tina narrowed the scent of it down to one of the Olympians.

Her eyes locked back with the child's.

Olympian. This boy had the blood of one of the Olympians running in his veins. Tina grimaced slightly. Oh, joy. She hoped one of the versions of Hades didn't learn of this. Or one of the other scattered deities. She didn't need Shiva breaking down her door again.

Still, this child would be loved. Tina would make sure of that. She spun and made her way inside. Now, to introduce the other orphans to their new baby brother.

* * *

"Jason! Oh gods, Jason!"

Nico blinked several times. Thalia was clinging to Jason as if she were afraid the toddler would up and vanish from her sight. It was a really odd picture when you considering the five of them always ended up here, no matter what, every single night. Sometimes, Nico wondered why Bianca didn't end up here as well. He always promised himself he would mention it to her, but, every time he woke up, well…

Nico would forget.

Did the others forget too? He'd never bothered asking, really.

"'Ico, 'ico!" tiny hands assaulted Nico's legs.

Nico looked down and glared.

"For the last time, Percy, my name is Nico!"

"Neo?"

"Nico!"

"Nino?"

"Nico!"

"Nini! Up!"

With an exaggerated eye roll, Nico swept the toddler into his arms.

Unfortunately, this meant one thing.

Thalia was holding Jason as if her life depended on it and, by the looks of it, Jason was clinging to her just as hard which was actually starting to worry Nico. Nico himself was now holding Percy, who smiled smugly from his new perch. However, There was one last child and, well…

Sora wailed. He wanted to be held too!

Nico sighed. It didn't look like Thalia would be letting go of Jason anytime soon and, honestly, Nico wasn't going to try and separate them. Which, of course, meant he had to deal with the baby all on his own. While taking care of a giggling Percy who liked causing mayham.

Nico knelt and swept Sora into his arms. Or tried. Sora cried out then tossed himself forward. Nico watched with raised eyebrows as the little baby crawled his way forth until he reached Thalia and Jason. Then, stubbornly, Sora rose. For a second, Nico thought the baby would topple over. Instead, he wrapped his tiny arms around Thalia's legs and…

Was he glowing? Sora was glowing. Sora was literally glowing. It was bright, it was warm, it illuminated everything and it should have been blinding, it should have hurt Nico's eyes like when you stare at the sun too long, but instead…

Home.

Nico, for the first time in years, for the first time he could remember, really, felt like he was home.

Nico didn't remember moving his legs. He didn't remember making the the choice to walk towards the others. He certainly didn't remember wrapping his free arm around Thalia. No boy in their right mind would even think of wrapping an arm around Thalia Grace without expecting it to get chopped off immediately.

Nico didn't remember, but he did it anyways.

It was at that moment that Nico realized something very simple, something very pure that he hadn't realized before. Bianca might not be here. He didn't know why she wasn't here. But, these four? They were family just as much as she was, and he loved them, no matter how sappy that sounds.

* * *

"Wait, we're what?"

"Demigods, Nico. I am the daughter of Zeus. Jason is, apparently, the son of Jupiter," Thalia glared at the sky as she said those words. Then, her focus returned to Nico. "Demigods tend to have special dreams. For some reason, the five of us seem to be sharing the same dream, over and over again. That can't be coincidence."

They had shared the same dream over and over again. And, it was slowly starting to disturb Nico. It was starting to disturb him because, while everyone else was aging slowly, he hadn't changed at all. Sora was three. Jason was four. Percy was five. Thalia was now ten, the same as Nico. And, at this rate, he was sure they were going to outpace him.

Nico didn't want to be outpaced! He liked being the older brother! It meant he got to be in charge! Bianca never let him be in charge! Always, Nico do this, Nico do that, blah blah. That, and, well…

Nico looked behind him. Sora, Jason, and Percy were all playing. Sure, every once and awhile Jason and Percy would end up swinging blows at one another, but Sora would usually break it up somehow. Neither Nico or Thalia were sure how, actually. He just would.

They were so small.

They were his little brothers.

And, apparently, they were going to end up growing bigger than him.

Nico twitched.

"Think my dad's the god of time? Maybe that's why I don't age." Nico snarked.

Thalia spun him around, her eyes wide. Without warning, Nico di Angelo suddenly found himself being shaken like a rag doll in the powerful grip of the self proclaimed daughter of Zeus.

"No, no, no! Literally nothing could be worse that that, do you understand!"

"Why-are-you-shaking-me!"

"Because, Nico, you have to understand! The god of time is not good news!"

"Okay, okay! Besides, if he was my dad I'd smack him 'cause I don't age, gosh!" Nico exclaimed, smacking Thalia's hands off him with a glare.

Thalia winced. Nico had a point there. None of them were sure why he wasn't aging like the rest of them. Okay, that was a lie. Only Thalia and Nico were concerned with it. The other three just wanted to play. Repeatably. Kids.

"Wait…" Nico said, eyes looking around at the island they seemed to always find themselves on, "If you're right, and we're all demigods, then what's this place and why do our dreams keep leading us here?"

Thalia paused.

"I don't know," the girl admitted. "But, I intend to find out."

Of course, Jason chose that moment to blast Percy with static electricity. There was a loud boom and sand flying everywhere as Thalia and Nico turned towards the noise.

Jason was sitting up straight, giggling like mad. Percy was on his back and Sora was… Was the three year old face palming? Why was a three year old face palming? How had he learned to face palm in the first place?

With a roar, the five year old stood and the water from the sea exploded, drenching all of them and knocking Jason down.

Nico and Thalia, their clothes drenched in the sea water, could only stare.

"Poseidon?" Nico suggested.

"Poseidon." Thalia agreed.

Jason, not to be deterred, stood.

"Meany head!"

"You 'urt me first!" Percy pointed out.

Jason roared and tackled the other boy in a chaotic tangle of limbs.

"You're turn." Nico told Thalia.

Thalia glared.

"No. I changed the diaper last time. Besides, you're oldest, so it's your job." then, Thalia committed a contradiction. She smiled sweetly. Thalia and smiling sweetly are two things that do that belong in the same sentence under any circumstances.

Nico's gaze hardened.

"They're not wearing diapers! This is a dream! Why would they be wearing diapers!"

"You were sleeping when it happened." Thalia claimed with a shrug.

Before Nico could counter Jason and Percy barreled right into her. Thalia shrieked as she was knocked down by the demigod children who then proceeded to swing at each other repeatedly.

Nico cringed.

Without missing a beat, he turned, picked up Sora, and sped off.

"Nico," Sora spoke. "Tha' is madddddd."

"Yes, Sora. Thalia is mad. So were running like the brave, brave boys that we are."

Needless to say, Percy and Jason didn't get to finish their round. Thalia ended up thrashing both of them, not that Nico was there to see. Nope, he didn't want to wind up next, not at all. He wasn't sure who was scarier, Thalia or Bianca, and he really didn't want to find out.

* * *

Thalia had been the first to arrive. They didn't all show up at the same time and, sometimes, she showed up first. Whenever she did, Thalia appreciated it. It meant she could vent her rage without scaring any of the others.

Every. Single. Time. She. Left. She. Would. Forget.

Every. Single. Time. She. Would. Wake. She. Would. Think. Jason. Was. Gone.

She wouldn't remember. She wouldn't remember to look for him. Every time she woke, she was with Luke and she was with Annabeth and she loved them. Thalia loved them like she loved Percy, like she loved Nico, like she loved Sora.

They weren't family, but they were still important to her.

…

Okay, so technically she was Annabeth and Luke's aunt and she was convinced she was cousins with the rest of the people that kept getting dragged to this island, but detials.

Just as Thalia was pondering how she would get back at Hera, because this wasn't something that was frustrating her and pissing her off, so obviously, Hera was behind it, there was a bright flash of blinding light.

"Wha-" Thalia staggered back, hand covering her eyes.

There, right above her speeding towards the water was an object.

No.

Wait.

That wasn't an object… That was… Was that a person?

Faster than Thalia could blink, the figure slammed into the water.

Thalia sprung into action. The 11 year old girl leapt in without a second thought. Normally, she'd never even go anywhere near water, but this was an emergency and she was pretty sure wherever this was even Uncle Poseidon couldn't reach them so she doubted the water would start turning on her randomly.

Luckily, the water wasn't that deep. Maybe because this was a dream world the boy, and that was definitely a boy, hadn't broken any bones in his descent. Grabbing him, Thalia heaved and made her way back to shore just as the others materialized out of nowhere.

"Thalia?"

Thalia twitched as she hauled the blond boy onto the sand. Then, she glared up.

"You guys couldn't have shown up any earlier?"

"Hey, that's the boy from the beach who was talking to bigger me!" Sora exclaimed.

All eyes swerved towards him.

...

"Bigger you?" Percy repeated.

"Uh huh," Sora revealed, nodding rapidly. "He looked like me, 'cept he had glowing gold eyes and was all tall and musclely like uncle Saby."

Thalia froze.

"Thal?" Nico asked, concerned.

Thalia, however, just shook.

"Nothing. Probably nothing. He looked like you?" Thalia asked Sora.

"Yep," Sora nodded enthusiastically. "I think he's my long lost bro! I asked 'im, but he ran off sayin' something about master this, master that." Sora rolled his eyes, unaware of Thalia relaxing slightly.

Then, she let the body she was carrying hit the floor.

"Thalia! Don't drop him like that!" Percy exclaimed.

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"This is a dream, Perce. Doesn't matter if I drop him. Falling from the sky didn't hurt him. Now, hold on." Thalia turned to the boy and knelt at his side.

Asleep.

He was sleeping.

Thalia checked the pulse. Good. Strong. She shook him a few times. Frowning when it had no effect, Thalia slapped his face a little. Still no effect.

"Here, let me," Nico spoke, crouching down next to her before placing a hand on the blond boy's head. "I- holy mother of the gods!" Nico cried, leaping back, clutching his hand as if burned.

The others stared at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Jason spoke.

Nico kept his eyes locked on the blond. Slowly, he shook. Then, examining his hand as if expecting it to be covered in burns, Nico looked at them all.

"His name is Ventus," he began, "And… He's missing part of his soul. No, it's worse than that. He's rejected it. He rejected his own heart. So… Now, well." Nico gestured.

Sora's face scrunched in confusion.

"That's silly," he said. "Why would anyone wanna reject their own heart?"

Nico shrugged.

"He didn't like what was at the other end. He saw and… We all have demons, Sora. His were just more literal. He couldn't accept it. So, he rejected it in the only way he knew how. He's probably going to stay sleeping for a very long time, actually." Nico explained.

"... You sensed his spirit." Thalia pointed out.

Nico gave her a no duh look.

"You sensed his spirit. There's only one way you'd be able to sense someone's spirit by touching them, Nico."

Nico still looked confused.

Then, it him him.

"Oh. Oh."

Hades. Hades was his dad.

Thalia, Zeus. Jason, Jupiter. Percy, Poseidon. Nico, Hades. Then, that meant…

Thalia and Nico both turned towards Sora who was making himself busy by drawing doodles on Ventus' face. The little boy paused, looking up.

"What?"

"Who're your parents, Sora?"

Sora grinned.

"That's easy! Mommy and daddy!" the four year old proclaimed while giving Thalia and Nico the it's-totally-obvious-so-why-are-you-asking look.

Percy smirked evily, pride lighting his tanned baby face.

* * *

There are moments when you realize things just won't be the same anymore.

Moments when you realize that everything is about to change. Moments that make you realize that things aren't the same anymore. They can never be the same anymore. They can never be as they were before.

You would think Ventus descending from the sky like a fallen angel would be that moment, but it wasn't. You would think Thalia reuniting with Jason would be that moment, but it wasn't.

When the four of them appeared on the island, they knew something was wrong. Something was different. Something that could not be stopped.

There was a feeling in the air, powerful and strong.

Ventus still lay sleeping, except now, instead of strewn over the sand with sand castles build around him, he laid under a tree.

A pine tree that had suddenly, for no real apparent reason, grown in the middle of the beach.

Yes, things were changing.

But, change requires one very vital thing.

A catalyst.

And, staring at the tree that Nico knew in his heart to be Thalia Grace, he knew everything they had known was about to shift.

He hoped it would be for the better. Really, truly, he did.


	4. Run, You Clever Boy, and Remember

A/N: I have returned! Hi all. How are you?

Published: 9/16/17

Warnings: None for this chapter

* * *

 ** **Chapter 4****

 **Run, You Clever Boy, and Remember**

When Nico's eyes snapped open, he realized several things. First of all, and most importantly, he remembered. For the first time in forever, Nico remembered. He remembered Sora and he remembered Percy and Jason and Thalia.

He remembered all of them.

He remembered Thalia and her hardheadedness. He remembered Percy and Jason and their constant fights. He remembered how Sora had always been the voice of reason, despite being the youngest.

Most of all, Nico remembered… He remembered a woman, a sad smile painted on her face as she wrapped her arms around him. He remembered the world around them, so bright, so much light it burned.

Shrugging it off, Nico stood.

He remembered.

And, now that he did, Nico realized several truths.

The first truth was simple. This place, this hotel, this sanctuary, was a prison. Worse, it was a prison that enslaved not just the body, but also the mind. Nico had no idea how long he and Bianca had been locked in here, but he had a feeling that this so called Casino was the very reason he never aged like any of the others did.

The second truth was agony. Thalia. She was gone. Yes, her spirit still existed, but she might as well have died. She was a tree. His sister had been turned into a goddamn tree!

Nico blinked rapidly.

Then, to his shock, something wet collided with his palm. It took Nico several seconds to realize he was crying.

Sister.

That was the third truth.

Nico loved Bianca with all his heart. But, he also loved Thalia, and Percy, and Jason, and Sora. They were his family just as much as Bianca was and they were gone. They weren't here.

Nico wasn't even sure if any of them were real or not.

No!

They had to be!

But, why now? Why would Nico remember now?

Bleatedly, he realized it didn't matter. He had to find them. All of them. And, he had to find Bianca. He had to leave this twisted place.

Leaping out of the comfy hotel bed, Nico made his way forth without a second thought. Moments later, a screech was heard and he ran back inside and slammed the door behind him.

Nico had forgotten one tiny little detail.

He was still in his pajamas. Which consisted of just a pair of small black boxers decorated with skulls.

Nico blushed, his pale complexion lighting with red as he heard whistles from the other side of the door.

Okay. First step first. Find some clothes.

* * *

When Percy awoke, he wasn't sleeping, unlike Nico. Now, what woke Percy was the monster hurtling towards him in the middle of a field trip. Without a second thought, Percy leapt up onto the cannon they had on display and turned it towards the giant making its way towards him.

Pointing and aiming, Percy wondered how he was gonna fire the thing. Hm. Maybe this button here? Wait, didn't he have to light the fuse? Hm. Oh! There! The museum, going for authenticity, had just the thing. All he had to do was pull on this little string thingy, right?

"Perseus Jackson!"

Percy ignored his teacher. He was busy fighting for his life. When the giant made its way towards the school bus, likely to pick it up and fling it at him, Percy didn't hesitate. Aim and fire.

The giant exploded into golden dust. Unfortunately, the cannon ball also smashed into the bus and it toppled over.

Silence.

Then…

"Yay! We don't have to go back to class!"

The students began to cheer wilding.

"The cannon was loaded! Why in the bloody hell was the cannon loaded?!"

"Percy Jackson!"

Amid the chaos and the cheers, Percy was pulled aside by his furious teacher, who glowered down at him.

"Well." Mrs. Lopez began, "Just what do you have to say for yourself, young man?"

Percy was nine but he didn't bother correcting her. That never worked on growups, you see.

"I didn't think it was loaded! What reasonable person leaves a loaded weapon near innocent children? The danger, the threat! We could have seriously been hurt!" Percy declared, his eyes swimming with tears for dramatic effect.

Mrs. Lopez considered for several seconds. Then, with a snarl, she turned on the museum guard and began to scream words Percy wasn't allowed to say unless he wanted mommy to spank him.

Ignoring the cheering children, Percy looked to the horizon, and wondered where his siblings were.

It didn't matter how far or how long he would have to search. Percy would find them. He would always find them.

* * *

The Son of Jupiter awoke in the middle of a training exercise. Jason froze, spear held in his hands as the memories began to hit all at once.

"Jason! Focus!"

A voice. That was a voice. A voice he knew. Who's voice was it? Dakota. His friend, Dakota. What had they been doing again?

"Ha!"

Jason yelped as he was shoved to the ground, a spear at his throat as he was slammed face down.

"And so falls the mighty son of Jupiter. Your father must be so proud." Even at the age of eight, Octavius was an obnoxious little prick.

Jason growled.

The wind beat around them and the spear was blasted away. Octavian gave a yelp of surprise before Jason floated straight off the ground, spinning in midair. A foot collided with Octavian's chest, sending the legacy flying backwards.

Jason landed straight on his feet. Panting, he glanced around to see eyes staring at him incredulously.

Then, without another word, Jason Grace stalked off, his eyes stinging. Jason knew now, without a doubt, that Thalia was dead. His sister was dead, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Jason looked to the skies and screamed. The heavens answered his anguish, and the skies began to thunder as rain fell down around Camp Jupiter.

Jason glanced back at the field.

This as his home.

There was no denying that.

However, home is also family. His sister was gone, Jason realized that now. What wasn't gone were his brothers. Jason would find them, and he would never let anything hurt them ever again.

But, could he just get up and leave? Jason wasn't sure if he could. If he did, could he eventually come back? What was he suppose to do, what was he-

"If it's a way out that you need," a voice spoke and Jason spun around towards it, "A way out I can provide."

Before him stood a woman covered in a goat's skin shawl. Jason was instantly weary. He recognized this woman easily enough. Any Roman would. And, Jason had more than enough reason to fear her.

After all, his dad had screwed her over literally a hundred times over. He was just the latest in a series of screw overs, which most nine year olds wouldn't have understood but Jason did.

Camp Jupiter was not a place for children. The weak die here.

"Juno." Jason spoke.

The Goddess titled her head.

Json sighed.

"What do you want in exchanged?"

Then, his mother in law smiled, big and wide. It was in that moment that Jason realized he was completely and utterly screwed.

* * *

Sora, unlike his siblings, was different in a few regards. The greatest and most important was this: he had always remembered. Sora hadn't thought anything odd about it. He had once mentioned the dreamed to his Mommy, and he remembered that day.

Mommy had initially grimaced before kneeling down and looking Sora in the eyes. "These others that share your dreams. You love them?"

Sora had nodded. He did. Mommy seemed to consider it for several seconds before finally smiling at him. Sora grinned back, dimples and all.

"Then, that's all that matters sweetheart. Your friends are here," Mommy tapped his chest, "and they always will be. Trust in them Trust in yourself."

Sora nodded before running off, full of cheer.

The next time he had come to her, Sora had come while babbling about a sleeping blond boy that had come crashing down randomly from the skies.

"'nd he fell from the sky, and he looked kinda like me but not really and he had really cool clothes and- " Sora babbled.

"Sora!" Mommy interrupted.

Sora looked up. A cup of hot cocoa was put in front of him and Sora smiled, taking the cup in his hands before taking a big gulp.

The heat never bothered him anyways.

"Now," Mommy began, sitting across from Sora. "Start again. Which blond boy? Jason?"

Sora, however, shook his head.

"No. Neeks says his name is Ve- Ve - Ve-somethin' and that he's missin' part of his soul." Sora revealed.

Mommy looked utterly horrified. Sora couldn't blame her. He had felt the same exact way when he had found out too.

"Then we need to figure out a way to help him, don't we?" Mommy finally spoke. Sora grinned and nodded.

Then, there was a brief knock on the door before the sound of it being abruptly opened then slammed shut again was heard.

Sora's expression lit up.

Mis mother's eye twitched.

"Sora! Sora, come on and play with me!" a silver haired boy barreled his way into the kitchen, carrying a pair of wooden swords, a ball, and a couple of toy pistols.

"Riku! I'm drinking cocoa." Sora told the other boy, waving his cup up and down proudly.

Aquamarine eyes lit up before turning to Mommy.

Mommy sighed.

"Do you promise not to slam the door again anymore and to not come in uninvited again?" Mommy asked Riku.

Riku gave a fierce nod, his tiny face scrunched in determination.

Then, Mommy produced a small notebook and flipped several pages.

"That's what you said the last seven times." Mommy stated before adding another mark.

Riku, at the very least, had the decency to blush. He also didn't make too much of a fuss when he got water instead, although that was partially because Sora had decided to share when Mommy's back was turned.

* * *

Tina sighed. She had known when she had initially taken Sora in all those years ago that he would be a handful. Setzer had taken one look at her with a child at her hips and cackled about how he had always known one of the orphans she constantly took would finally steal her heart.

Tina supposed he was right. Over the years, she had taken in hundreds of children. Sora was the first, however, that she had decided to raise as her own

Sora got along well enough with the other orphans. He had Prompto had really hit it off. The other kid was more confident in his own skin now. From the stories, Tina was aware Prompto had befriended Noctis again, much earlier than usual. The two boys were thick as thieves once more.

Friendships that transcended lifetimes. It was beautiful. It really was.

Sora had also made fast friends with Bartz. The two together in the same room was a mess waiting to happen.

What had initially concerned her, however, was Riku. Tina remembered another silver haired boy with a similar aura and a similar disposition. Kind, charming, strong, intelligent. Riku, however, was different. He was younger. There was hope for him.

She remembered when there had been hope for Sephiroth as well. She had promised herself that as long as she lived, a tragedy like that one was not something she would ever allow to happen ever again.

That was the only reason Tina had allowed Sora to be friends with the boy, despite the darkness she could feel burning in his heart. All beings had light and darkness in their own hearts. That was natural. Riku, however, had a natural inclination to the darkness.

Whenever Tina found whoever was responsible for such a thing, whoever had shoved such evil inside a little boy, she would kill them. True, such an act was darkness itself, but Tina understood that some evils need to be put down, plain and simple.

Yes, Sora was a handful, especially with that mindscape of his which seemed home to both Sora and a group of others.

She had always known there was something special about him the second she had taken him into her arms.

She had just underestimated how special her son really was.

With a sigh, Tina glancing at the sun as it began to set.

"Ventus," she spoke to herself, "it's been so long. Is your awakening coming at last, old friend?"

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Responses? Suggestions? Criticisms? Feel free to leave a review :)


	5. Family and Flame

A/N: Hestia's pseudonym in this is the word key in Greek. Apparently, a key is actually one of her symbols since Zeus entrusted her with the Keys to Olympus. If I have the wrong word for key, please correct me. I used google translate but that isn't always reliable.

Also, while checking the date I realized today is Friday the 13th

Published: 10/13/2017

Warnings: None for this one

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Family and Flame

Hera watched as the pieces began to fall into place. At last, she had allowed them to remember. Two years after her wretched stepdaughter had been turned into a piece of flora by her Husband, Hera had allowed them to remember.

Her champion had been all too easy to ensnare. Jason, she could love. He embodied the traits of her husband that Hera truly valued. Kind and noble and good and loyal. Gods, however, are fickle things. Jason, though… Jason was human. Humans, while subjective to change, do not shift as chaotically as gods.

There was no better champion for her. Still, she would have to be careful with that one. She knew what the boy valued and knew that he would defy even her if it meant protecting what was left of his so called family.

Emotional chains were the best way to enslave someone. They were also the most dangerous. She would have to play her cards right. Arrogance would not help her here.

Hades had been nothing if not brutal. Her brother, as always, had been quite predictable. He had acted just as expected. Hades always took retribution in one way or another. Of all the Gods, Hades was perhaps the most unforgiving. He never forgave and he never forgot.

Truly, what had Zeus expected?

Through the ages, the children of Hades had been vilified as psychotic and insane. Children that had not been Hades' but had gone off the deep end had been remembered as his. The children of his that had not gone insane had been repainted as belonging to his siblings instead.

Such methodological madness and paranoia had created a self fulfilling prophecy. A self fulfilling prophecy that Hera knew she would have to now fight. As distasteful as it was, she needed the children of Hades on their side, plain and simple.

There were moments were Hera regretted the turn of events that had led up to all this chaos. Moments she lamented how she and her family had grown apart.

Family meant everything to Hera, after all.

Of course, she liked the idea, the concept, of a perfect family. It was what she craved. She had realized that long ago. She had also realized that such a fantasy was not to be.

Her desire for the perfect family was why she had taken one look at Hephaestus and tossed him away without a second thought. Her son had never forgiven her for that. She didn't blame him.

The Olympians were far too messy to give her the kind of family she desired, however. She knew that now. It had taken her a while to accept it, but she had in the end.

Zeus was too much of a whore for that illusion to become real.

For that matter, so were the rest of the Olympians, if Hera was being honest. Really, only she herself and the three Maiden Goddesses did not fit that particular description.

Still, the Olympians had kept their children weak over the ages. This was typical. All one had to do was take a look at the Egyptian Gods of old and how their descendants had laid waste to their ancestors to understand. Even now, several millennia later, those descendants were a force to be reckoned with.

Zeus would normally never allow such a thing. In his foolishness, he had. Five times over, in fact.

Gods, really, were concepts given thought, given form and given personality. Demigods, however, had one particular spark in them, a spark no deity could match.

The heart. The soul.

This spark, combined with the powers of gods, was what made Demigods so dangerous. Should they truly learn their potential, they would have an uprising on their hands.

An uprising Hera could already see coming.

"Father of mine, my siblings may be blind to your stirring, but I am not. I have prepared for you. I have prepared for you, and I have prepared for Her."

Another thing about Gods. They tended to talk to themselves. Many of them also habit to refer to themselves in third person. Hey, you try living thousands of years and see if you don't pick up any random and weird personality quirks.

Yes, Hera was prepared. Prepared for the internal threat. All the chess pieces were in place, and Hera was nothing if not a tactician. One had to be to survive a family such as her own. One had to be to be Queen of the Gods, to rule over such powerful beings.

She did not have her Husband's might. She did not have the raw power of Poseidon or Hades, either. In a straight up battle, Hera was sure that even she would be hard pressed against some of the other Olympians. It was not something she liked admitting. It was not a thing she would ever speak out loud.

However, where Zeus had raw might she had her cunning, her manipulations.

Yes, she was prepared for the threat that came from the planet itself.

As she gazed up at the shining stars above, she knew, however, that even with all her planning and all her resourcefulness, even she could not prepare for the threat that would come from the heavens themselves. The prophecy spoke of it long ago, and their time was coming to an end.

The Keyblade War would begin again.

Hera hoped that her actions had been enough. Hoped that in Hestia's son would lie their salvation. For, if not, all of them were doomed.

* * *

Hestia was no fool. She never had been and never would be. She, perhaps, held the most secrets of any of the other Olympians, and that included the apparently 'all seeing' nephew of hers, Apollo.

It was to be expected. She was the only goddamn counselor they had, after all. Hestia wasn't exactly sure how long she had played the role of the mediator, if the therapist to the rest of her rather expanded extended family.

She remembered even counseling Orion at one point. Of course, that had ended in a rather bloody mess which Hestia truly regretted.

If anyone knew the Olympians were far from pure and unadulterated perfection, it was her.

Which was why, when she detected Hera's taint upon her son, her eyes burned and glowed with suspicion.

"Her, Ms. Kliedi."

Hestia smiled down upon Sora as he handed her his assignment. Hestia often played the role of a substitute teacher here at his school. It was one of the many ways she had stayed in touch with her son over the years.

"Thank you, Sora. You can go and play with the others."

With a small whoop, Sora did a quick fist pump before running off to play with the other children in the toy corner of the classroom.

Hestia smiled.

She could not see her son often. Such a thing was simple not possible. However, she did cherish the moments she could spend with him such as this.

Sora knew her, and he knew her well. He had known her all his life, after all, from the little girl he sometimes played with to the smiling adult that sometimes took over when his teacher wasn't feeling well.

Hestia had to thank Apollo for those rather mild plague arrows he had given her. Strong enough to make a single person sick, not strong enough to last more than a day.

Sora just didn't know who Hestia truly was. That, she had never revealed to him. She wondered briefly if she should inform his adoptive mother of the truth but thought better of it.

Tina Brandford was kind and good, but she was also fierce. The divine blood that flowed in her veins made her almost as old as Hestia was, which was truly a frightening concept when one considers it.

How many ages ago had that war been fought? It felt as if it was a war that transcended time and space itself, and the mere idea of it actually having come to an end was one that was difficult to grasp.

Still, Hestia was getting off topic.

She had suspected Hera's hand, but now she knew. She could feel the echo now, although it didn't seem to come from Sora directly. No, it came from something tied to him.

The chain, she realized, was one made of dreams. Dreams were truly a powerful thing. The imagination of a child was stronger than most can even perceive, capable of superseding even the walls that kept the worlds separate from one another and kept ordinary beings from interacting across said walls.

Hera, of course, could not have meant her child harm. Hestia's protections prevented such an event. However, Hera was nothing if not cunning and crafty.

Her sister was playing a dangerous game.

Hestia's eyes momentarily burned.

If her sister's plans caused harm to fall on her child, then Hera would learn what a real mother's wrath was like.

Unknown to her, Riku had caught sight of the momentary glow in her eyes. The Mist could fool many eyes, but not his. With wonder, Riku wondered if he had finally found one. If he had finally found someone from another world.

Someone like him.

* * *

Hera felt her before she arrived.

Olympus, perhaps, was not the best place for this. Her Husband, of course, would disapprove but Hera had long ago come to the conclusion that her Husband often didn't know what was good for him. As his Wife, it was her duty to determine that.

Not that she would ever tell him that.

He'd hang her over the Abyss again, chained in Tartarus above the birth of all things, the Eternal Darkness from which all life was born, Chaos itself.

Still, Olympus was not a place for this meeting of theirs.

Neither was the majority of the country, even. Zeus saw much, and without Hera to distract him, he would see even more. No. This meeting would have to be far more discreet than the one between Hestia and that dreadful self centered stepson of hers.

Hera gracefully ignored the irony of her accusing any other being of being dreadful and self centered.

So it was that when Hestia graced Hera with her presence in a pillar of flames, eyes glowing with righteous fury, it was upon the snowy plains of Alaska that she appeared.

As the ice began to melt around her, Hera realized that yes, Olympus was no where near conspicuous enough to hide from her sister.

"Little sister. How are you?" Hestia's voice was sweet and soft. It carried a hidden edge. An edge Hera was not familiar with.

Hera was the blade of their family. Hera was the snake that strikes. Hera was what had kept them alive all this years.

Hestia was their heart. She was what had kept them from turning into abominations worse than the Titans before them. She had done a much better job at that then her predecessor had. Hera truly did love her mother, but Rhea was incapable of reining in the true insidiousness of her consort.

Then again, against an abomination like Kronos, such a feat was something Hera supposed was just impossible.

"I am well, Hestia. How is your son?" Hera smiled kindly, eyes shimmering.

Hestia's gaze hardened. One look around confirmed they were far from the areas of which they were permitted to walk. The Olympians rarely went past their jurisdictions. Hestia herself already had a very casual disregard for those rules, but Hera usually stuck to them without question.

So, naturally, Hera had been expecting her. And she had chosen an area where Hestia's own powers would be weakened. How adorably ignorant.

"You know. You have chained my son, Hera. This is not a transgression I take lightly."

The ice around them began to melt. To Hera's shock, it was actually starting to feel a bit warm.

Of course.

Her sister had destroyed even Kronos' blade in the Titanomachy. Should Hestia truly desire it, she could even destroy the Master Bolt and Poseidon's Trident if she ever got ahold of them. Nothing in the universe burned more hotly than Hestia's flames, not even the famed Ryujin Jakka.

"I have simply tied him to his family. When he dreams, he shares them with his cousins. Is a this such a grievous crime that you would condemn me for it, sister?" Hera questioned.

The fire burned even hotter. Hera momentarily wondered if they had run far enough. Still, Alaska was out of Zeus' domain. That alone should keep them hidden from his all seeing eyes.

Anything that could be seen from above could be seen by her Husband. The clouds themselves were his spies, and what the wind spirits knew, he knew by merely focusing on it.

"Know this, Hera. I do not know what plots you have in mind, but should you harm my son or those he cares for, and I will make your exile to Tartarus seem like a vacation in comparison."

With that threat, Hestia blasted out of existence. Incidentally, meteorologists were stunned when half the state of Alaska experienced a state of summer that melted water all over the region.

Hera trembled slightly.

The Eldest of Gods had threatened her. Hera knew she had to play this carefully. Hestia, for all her smiles and all her cheer, was more dangerous than even Zeus, and Hera was finally starting to realize that.

She supposed it was good, then, that none of her manipulations had yet resulted in any harm. Still, however, Hera knew that if she tested the heart's wrath, she would get burned.

Eyes narrowing, the Olympian plotted her next move.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Responses? Suggestions? Criticisms? Feel free to leave a review :)


	6. The Drawing Bonds

A/N: I make a few references to a one shot I wrote about Gaia(FFVII)'s fall to darkness. It does contain a major spoiler for this story later on, though.

Published: 11/26/2017

Warnings: Spoilers here and there

Also, before I forget! Ages

Bianca: 12

Nico: 10

Percy: 9

Jason, Sora: 8

 _ **Bold italics: Vincent thoughts**_

 _Underlined Italics: Cloud thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Drawing Bonds**

Jason supposed that out of all the possibly tasks his Evil Stepmother could have chosen, this was by far the most benign. Juno had told him, quite bluntly, that she would do what was in her power for Jason to meet his siblings, but to do so he had to do something for her in exchange.

Jason, of course, had been weary. Juno wasn't known to be kind to her stepchildren. Jason wasn't sure he could really blame her for her dislike. After all, they were all the results of her husband cheating on her with half the cosmos.

Normal 8 year olds would not understand the concept, but Jason did easily enough. To Camp Jupiter, the concept of childhood was a lost cause. Considering that the weak could sometimes end up literally dead at Lupa's hands, this wasn't that surprising.

Because of that, Jason had expected his task to end in carnage. Okay, maybe not that bad, but he had at least expected it to be embarrassing. Or something. The reality was far from the truth, however. So far it was practically a disconnected from what Jason had knew of stepmother.

This…

Was not what he had expected.

"Whadda yah mean, you're here to bust me out?"

Jason grinned.

"Exactly what it sounds like, Valdez. Let's get the hell out of here, to people like you and me," Jason declared, extending a hand out to the other boy.

Leo Valdez, who Juno had tasked him with finding, could only be described as Santa's Mexican little helper. Brown skin, mischievous eyes, elf like ears, Jason almost wondered if Juno had been wrong and the kid in front of him wasn't actually a Demigod but instead a displaced Fae.

Did the Fae exist, actually?

Several thousand miles away and even a few dimensions, the Unseelie Queen, Mab, Tinkerbell, Fiona of the Dark Realm, Mavis Vermillion, and Titiana all simultaneously sneezed.

"What do you mean… People like us?" Valdez sounded worried, scared even. Jason frowned slightly as the cheerful disposition faded, a shadow in the other boy's eyes that he hadn't noticed before. A haunting of some sort, alluding to some horror the boy had experienced.

Jason wouldn't pry. Everyone had their secrets, after all.

Instead, he concentrated on his hand and allowed sparks to cackle from his fingertips, lighting the area around him. Valdez gasped in amazement as Jason let the electricity die before pulling his hand back.

"So… You coming, or what?"

Without another word, Jason turned and leapt off the windowsill he had been perched on. He didn't have to wait long. Only seconds later, Valdez landed behind him as the pair of them departed, leaving the orphanage behind.

* * *

A single figure strode forth, a blood red tattered cloak following his footsteps. Within the shadow of the night, it was difficult to make out much of his figure, save for the overly dramatic blond spikes that shot from his head in all directions. Spikes that challenged even Sora's legendary hair.

Knocking a lock of hair out of his eyes with a golden clawed hand, Cloud Strife took one last glance behind him.

This place…

The others could call this home, but he could not. They could stay here and hide in the shadows, in the dark, and cower, but Cloud refused to.

He could feel it.

An echo, in the back of his head.

He could-

 _ **"Enough of the dramatic thoughts, Cloud. Honestly. Is this what he had to put up with?"**_

Cloud rolled his eyes in response as the cool voice cut across his musings. Calm, collected, a no nonsense attitude.

Talking to a voice in one's head was not the sign of a sane mind. Cloud didn't particularly care, to be honest. He'd always felt most at peace when he had a voice whispering in the back of his skull, so having another one wasn't all that bothersome.

 _"Shut up, Vincent. Let me do my dramatic internal monologues."_

 ** _"Why? It's not like anyone can hear them, although everyone can see that dramatic hair flip you're so fond of. Really Cloud?"_**

 _"You're so more talkative than I'm used to. "_ Cloud shamelessly complained.

 _ **"Of course I am, you moron! These aren't words, they're thoughts!"**_

 _"I'd assume a Turk would have more control of their thought patterns."_

Cloud couldn't help the triumphant smirk as the he was met with only silence at the words. Ha! Okay, so he knew Vince would eventually get him back because despite giving Cloud, of all people, a run for his money in the extrovert department, Vincent had a particularly sharp and cunning tongue.

A soft thud echoed across the streets. Cloud paused before shooting an imperative look behind him. He could feel her before he saw her. It was her.

Of course, it was her. It could be no other.

"Aerith."

Brilliant green eyes, so unlike that monster, stared at him. She'd brought a staff along, of course. None of them were ever without their weapons. Not again. Not anymore. Never again.

This universe was too dangerous to let your guard down. The second you do, Ragnarok rains down around you, leaving only an ever growing mountain of bodies, piling up one after the other. Ragnarok had rained upon them, and they hadn't been ready. They hadn't been prepared. They hadn't expected it.

Which hardly mattered considering it was an impossible war, but whatever. They knew better now. Cloud liked to think so, at the very least.

"Cloud. You're leaving."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Blunt. A fact. Cloud was leaving. Aerith already knew that. She wasn't even going to bother trying to stop him. At least, not overtly. No. If that had been her intention, she'd have gathered the others here but they weren't anywhere to be seen.

No.

Instead, she had come to him alone.

Cloud turned to face her. With only the stars above to illuminate them and the soft glow of a far off street lamp, Aerith, as always, looked ethereal. For so many days, weeks, months, Cloud hadn't let himself believe.

Aerith was dead and he had watched her die and she was broken and he couldn't stop it, but that didn't matter anymore because here she was, smiling and breathing and living again.

"I am." Cloud gave a single terse nod.

A frown mated Aerith's delicate features.

"She'll go after you, you know."

Cloud couldn't help but smile, hand reflectively scratching the back of his head. Bad habit he'd picked up, really. "I know. She always does. Always has. She's my best friend. Of course, she's gonna come after me."

Aerith's grip on the staff grew vice like.

"Then why," she hissed, green eyes sparkling with fire, "are you leaving without saying a word?"

"Because, she'd try to stop me. Or worse, insist on coming with me."

Hiding things from Aerith was not a wise choice. It's not something one did when they valued their existence. Cloud valued bjs existence.

"And is it so bad, Cloud, to learn to rely on others? To trust in your friends, in someone else other than yourself for once?" Aerith's voice was as lethal as the blade that had taken her from him.

Cloud had survived its string a hundred times over. He could survive another jab. With a shake of his head, he replied. "No, Aerith. I can't. Not with this. Not with any of you. Not right now."

Her grip on the staff grew so tight that her knuckles began to whiten and Cloud heard the faint splinter of wood.

"And why not?" she demanded, looking ready to throttle him.

Cloud responded by drawing the Buster Blade, allowing it to appear in his hands as he twisted the blade in his hands.

"Because… I have to return this to its rightful owner." At the words, she shot him a look of confusion. Why wouldn't she? Was Cloud not the owner of the blade? "Don't worry, Aerith. I know you don't remember, but you will. And, when you do, you'll understand. Hell, I bet you'll even thank me!"

With one last smile, tears prickling at his eyes, Cloud spun the blade above his head and vanished in a shower of bright embers before Aerith could even think of stopping him.

Miles away, Cloud lowered the blade before turning towards his companion.

"Any leads?"

Burning eyes, like fire and destruction and the faux Surt as he marched upon Midgard, gazed at him. Expect these eyes held not darkness and malice but kindness and warmth.

"A few. But, this I can confirm… He lives. Wherever his soul lies, it is not among the spirits of the dead, nor those lost to the shadows."

Cloud grinned.

Meeting a Goddess really had been one of his more outrageous moments and had tossed Cloud's life into an out of control spiral, but he didn't regret it. Not for a second. Instead, he watched as Hestia matched his grin, and hope began to blossom.

 _"Zack. I'll find you. I promise."_

* * *

"What on earth- what has gotten into you, Nico!"

Bianca didn't know what was going on. Her brother had obviously lost his goddamn mind, since he seemed pretty insistent on dragging Bianca out of their hotel.

Their very comfy, has anything you could possibly want, hotel. Food, games, entertainment, relaxation, you name it they had it. Sure, they'd been here for a month so far but Bianca wasn't sure why Nico was so frantic.

There was always something knew to explore, after all, so his actions made no sense. None at all.

"We need to leave! We need to get out! This place is a trap, and we need to run as fast as we can!"

"Nico!" Bianca snapped, pulling his hand from his. Her brother stumbled slightly before turning to glare at her.

"We need to go!"

Bianca couldn't believe this. For a second, she wondered if this was some sort of deranged dream. Yes. That had to be it. This was a dream. That was the only thing that made one lick of sense.

Dream or no, fake or not, she wasn't going to allow Nico to speak to her like that! She practically raised him, after all!

Fist clenched, Bianca yelled right back.

"Not until you tell me what this is about!"

Nico snarled. Actually snarled at her, and, for a moment, Bianca couldn't help the feeling of fear that shot through her. Nico had never looked at her like that. Not with such anger, such frustration. It was an expression that didn't belong on her little brother's face. Not now, not ever.

Certainly not in a dream.

That settled it.

This was a nightmare.

"We don't have time for this! I'll just have to show you!"

"... what are you blabbering on abou- Nico!"

A hand gripped her shoulder and the world rippled around them. Bianca couldn't help but scream as the darkness condensed around them, swallowing them whole, closing in closer, closer, until at last-

Bianca stumbled back as Nico let her go, falling to the sidewalk. A few feet from her, Nico stood panting, gripping at his chest. Around them, no one paid heed to a pair of children that had literally materialized out of thin air onto a busy street.

Behind them, Bianca noticed the hotel. They were outside. Nico had… He'd done something, and now… They were… How had he-

"Holy hell, that was way more tiring than on island!"

Nico's voice knocked her out of her musing. Looking at his disheveled form, Bianca realized that it didn't matter if this was a dream. Either way, she was going to kick her brother's ass.

Leaping up, fist raised, Nico squealed as he backed away. oh please. Brat. As if she ever hit him hard. Or hit in general.

"What the hell was that, Nico!"

Nico glared right back.

"Take a look around, Bianca! Does anything look off to you, huh?" Nico declared, gesturing around wildly.

What was he muttering on about? Bianca, however, would humor him. She let her gaze wander up and down the street, not seeing what Nico was talking about. Clothes? Okay, so people were dressed a little weird, but this was Vegas. What did Nico expect-

Bianca froze as a car drove by.

Now, she wasn't a car nut by any meaning of the word, but that car-

Another one. And another. And another.

Clothes, she could wave off. Randomly super developed automobiles, however, was a little harder to ignore.

"Nico… What's going on?"

Bianca's voice did not crack. No. It didn't. Not even for a second.

Soft hands took hers as a newspaper was slipped into her fingers. Belatedly, her eyes eyed the date, but it couldn't be the date because that was impossible. Because the year was off. Nearly 40 years off. But that couldn't be, right? That couldn't be at all and-

Hands clasped over hers. Looking up, Bianca's eyes locked with her brother's. His eyes were so kind. So gentle. So comforting. Almost as if he were the big brother, and not her. Almost as he had grown used to and accustomed to taking care of little siblings while Bianca hadn't been looking.

Oh. If only she knew.

"We need to run, Bianca. That hotel's a death trap, one made of time. We need to-"

"Now, now, honey. This just won't do! Who let you out of the hotel?"

Bianca felt Nico freeze. She couldn't blame him. There, standing in the middle of the street, was the lawyer that had brought them here in the first place. For some odd reason, no one else paid the lawyer any kind of attention and the cars that had been speeding by were nonexistent.

Then, the suitcase transformed into a whip, the eyes began to glow, and leathery wings, of all things, sprouted from the lawyers back.

Nico then shoved Bianca behind him, a barring his teeth as the rapidly transforming demon in front of them. And, of course, it turns out the lawyer was a monster. Who would have thought.

"Now, honey. You should both go back… Before I take you by force."

Nico outright growled.

"Bring it, bat bitch."


	7. Searching for Friends

A/N: Sabin is from FFVI. I might have a few other characters make cameos, but haven't planned to do so yet. Sabin Was suppose to be including a few chapters ago but I ended up scraping the scene, so here he is now

This chapter title comes straight from the same game if any of you recognize it

Oh, and yeah, Percy and the rest are eventually going to visit other worlds, one of which I intend to be the Olympus Coliseum

Anyways, author rant done. Enjoy :)

Published: 12/04/0217

Warnings: None

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Searching for Friends**

"So, let me get this straight." Riku couldn't believe the story Sora was telling them. Although, the honesty shining in the boy's eyes made him believe there was no deception on the younger boy's part. At least, no deception as far as Sora was aware. Still, Riku couldn't keep the skepticism out of his voice. "In your dreams, you met a bunch of other kids."

Nod.

"Which you believe are real."

Nod.

"And they're from other worlds."

Nod.

As Riku opened his mouth to continue, no doubt to tell Sora how ridiculous his theory was, Kairi beat him to it. Unfortunately, the words that left his redheaded friend failed to match what Riku had been aiming for and instead made the problem worse.

"Just like me!" she exclaimed, excitement in the girl's tone.

Sora turned to her and nodded fervently. Great. Two of them thinking illogical now. Just what Riku needed to start his morning. He was trying to talk Sora out of this insanity, not add to it! Sure, they already knew for a fact that other worlds existed, but for them to exist in Sora's head?

Who in their right mind would think there was enough space in that thing?

Sora had the random urge to smack Riku before brushing it aside. Instead, he turned to Kairi, smile lighting the young boy's lips.

"Uh huh!" Sora declared, head nodding rapidly. "There's four of them, but…" Sora's expression became dejected. Riku frowned instantly. That wasn't a look that belonged on Sora's face. It didn't look natural at all. The idea of the cheerful brunette being sad just didn't compute.

"But?"

"... Sis got turned into a tree 'cause Nico's dad is a- a- he's a word I'm not suppose tah say. At least, that's what Big Brother Percy said."

Riku nearly fell over. Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" Kairi parroted Riku's thoughts.

Sora nodded sadly at her.

"Yeah. Uncle- er, I'm not allowed to say his name 'cause he might hear me- was mad 'cause Sis' dad did somethin' bad to him a while ago. He couldn't hurt Sis' dad, so he hurt her instead." Sora revealed.

"Pathetic if you ask me. Taking it out on a kid." Riku couldn't help but interject. Not that he believed Sora's story. Not yet. Sora had an overactive imagination. For all he knew, Sora had just imagined it.

Riku failed to realize that in a span of less than ten minutes, he had gone from assuming Sora's head was too empty to hold a world to Sora's head was big enough to imagine a brand new one.

Sora nodded dejectedly.

"Uncle H is a meany head. So is Uncle Z. If I meet 'em, I'll smack them both and put them in a room and make them make up!" Sora shouted out, pounding a fist against his palm, expression determined.

"But what if they turn you into a tree!" Kairi exclaimed, hands shooting up and cupping her own face in horror.

Sora paled, apparently not having considered that.

This world couldn't be real. It couldn't. Not at all. Then again, Riku and Kairi were from other worlds, so maybe there was some truth to what Sora was stating. At the very least, Sora himself believed it with all his heart. Sora wasn't the kind of person to run around making rumors, so he obviously believed what he was stating.

Riku supposed he could give the other boy the benefit of the doubt.

"Sora."

The other boy turned to him.

"Tell me. Tell me everything about this… Other world."

Sora grinned.

* * *

Sabin Rene Figaro hummed as he made his way along the busy streets of Houston, Texas. This world was massive. Sprawling cities that never seemed to end, land masses that towered high in the skies, oceans that went as far as the eye could see.

Still. Sabin had no doubt that he'd find his goal. Eventually.

Standing at an impressive 6 feet of pure height and muscle, the blond should have been intimidating as he matched his way around the city. The friendly smiles he blasted anyone who looked at him, though, melted away any fear with ease.

Ah.

The things Sabin did for Tina.

Sabin pondered if these kids he was suppose to find were even real. What if they weren't? What if Sora had just been imagining things? If he had, wouldn't Sabin have better luck searching Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends? But, even if Sora had imagined it all, Tina had argued, how had Sora described so many things from this world with such ease?

Sabin had decided it best not to argue. Especially when Sora turned those baby blues on him and hit him with the full force of a puppy dog stare.

…

Edgar would have laughed himself silly, seeing Sabin bend over backwards over the whims of a child. Then again, this was hardly the first time. In the back of his head, Sabin remembered a green haired boy, wild and animalistic.

Regardless, the blond would search around. Who knows. Maybe he'd find something, some trace.

Perhaps it was fate.

Perhaps it was chance.

Perhaps it had been a lingering prescience from the many Espers Sabin had come across that had led him to this city. Either way, when a pair of children came barrelling down yet another busy corner, Sabin's instincts screamed at him.

A blond boy and a little brown Fae boy. Huh. Sabin hadn't been aware that there were fairies on this world, but the more you know.

Wait a second…

Sabin might not be able to sense magical energy to the same degree Tina could, but he could still do it. His range just wasn't as wide. And, these two… He could feel the essence of god's echoing from them.

Bingo, maybe?"

"Hey!" Sabin called out and instantly regretted it. The two boys turned to him. The little brown one looked terrified and the blond glared at him menacingly.

Then, the blond lifted his hand.

"You're not taking him back to that place!"

Huh? What place?

Years of combat instinct saved Sabin from a blast of lighting that arched from blondies finger tips. Sabin ducked and rolled out of the way as the lightning struck against a building, leaving a massive burn and property damage that would leave the owner seething.

And, of course, no one around them batted an eyelash. Seriously. If Kefka had risen in this world instead, they'd of all been screwed. That wild clown would have killed them all before any of these poor people even realized he was there in the first place.

"Run!"

Sabin blinked as the two boys ran off.

"Tina, Tina, Tina. The things I do for you." Sabin sighed. With that, the martial artist broke into a run as he chased right after them.

* * *

If there was one person in the world that Percy Jackson loathed with every iota of his tiny child self, it was Gabe Ugliano. Percy wasn't sure how his mother could stand the bastard. That was the only word Percy could use to describe the man. He was a complete and utter bastard.

If it wasn't for his mother, Percy would have already ran away. He would have ran and looked for his siblings, because Thalia was gone and Nico, Jason, and Sora were out there somewhere and Percy wanted to meet them. He wanted to meet them for real, because he didn't want it to be just a dream.

He didn't want it to be just in his head.

His ability to bend water, though, made him think it wasn't. How else would you explain Percy's powers? Powers he had learned on the island, powers Thalia had taught him to tap into and wield.

Thalia…

Percy but his lip.

He'd worry about that later. Right now, there were more pressing matters. Much more pressing matters.

The first thing Percy had done after spectacularly ruining the field trip by opening cannon fire on a school bus was to run away from the boarding school and try to make his way back home. Yes, he'd be in a butload of trouble for not only damaging school property and running away and he'd likely get expelled and yelled at and yadda yadda, but he needed to talk to someone, anyone, about what he now knew.

Who better than his mom?

To Percy's childlike mind, the first person you come to with a secret is your mom. Your mom is your bestest friend, after all, so she's the one you go to. It made perfect logical sense to his mind, so that was what Percy decided he would do.

What he hadn't expected, however, was to walk into something like this.

The sight before him brought out something primal in him. An instinct no doubt called out by his blood. By Poseidon's blood, if Thalia and Nico were right.

The blood of a Greek God. The blood of an Olympian. The blood of a warrior. A deity. A Titan slayer. A force of nature, primordial and ancient.

Rage, like nothing Percy had ever felt before, filled him to the brim. It felt like a hurricane, thundering within him. The kind of storm that could level an entire armada, violent and wild and oh so destructive.

Gabe didn't see him coming. Percy was far too quick for that. Before the bastard knew what was happening, Percy had gripped the man's arm with his small hands and had pulled himself up. With a twist and using the momentum of a running start, Percy twisted and slammed both of his legs into Gabe's stomach.

Gabe gave a grunt as he was flung back. Pushing off from the bastard's chest, Percy spun in midair before landing in a crouch before his mother while the bastard was sent sprawling on the ground.

"Percy!"

"What the hell?"

Behind him, his mother's cheek was red from the slap Percy had walked in on. One of her eyes was swollen, and while Percy didn't want to know if the rest of her body was in similar conduction, he could only assume it was.

The ancient blood in him boiled.

"Wha- you? The hell you doin' here, you little shit?" Gabe stood, then took a step forward menacingly. He froze, however, under Percy's murderous stare.

"You… You… I won't let you hurt my mom. Not again, never again!"

Gabe sneered.

"Now, you listen here, you little shit. I am the man of this house and you will respect my-"

Gabe gave a high pitched scream as water exploded around the apartment. Like an avenging angel, Percy approached, drawing his fist back before letting it lose in a swing. Gabe was blasted back as the water obeyed Percy's commands, striking at his opponent without mercy.

Gabe was slammed bodily against the wall as Percy stalked forth, the water around him shifting before its master.

Gabe could only gape in horror.

"What- what are you? You freak, what are you!"

Percy didn't grace the bastard with a response. Instead, he made his way to door. Without a word, he opened it and let it swing. Then, without any input from Percy, without any outward physical action, the water once again obeyed his will and Gabe was lifted and dragged before his body was flung right out.

Percy's gave him an icy stare, shadows covering his face as he glared at Gabe menacingly.

"What- you freak! You're a freak! He's a goddamn freak! No wonder, considering he's your son! He's a freak, a frea-"

"Leave." Percy interrupted coolly. "Leave, and never come back."

With that, Percy slammed the door shut. Then, turning to his mother, Percy grinned at her flabbergasted expression.

"Hi, mom! I have a lot I need to tell y-"

Percy didn't get another word out for one very simple reason. One does not draw upon powers such as Percy's as recklessly as he had done without consequence. While his powers weren't nearly as exhausting to use as Nico's, they did have the habit of draining an individual.

As such, Percy collapsed face first into a puddle, a snore leaving his lips.


	8. A Fury, an Orphan, and a Confused Sister

A/N: To the Guest who commented on why Sora and the others don't like Hades, it has nothing to do with him putting Nico and Bianca in the Casino. They aren't even aware of that at this point. They're mad at him because of what he did to Thalia, who is currently a tree.

Also, Merry Christmas everyone! Or whatever holiday you practice. Personally, my family celebrates Hanukkah, which already ended this year on the 20th

Published: 12/22/2017

Warnings: None for this chapter

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **A Fury, an Orphan, and A Confused Sister**

Alecto was older than this city. She had been born before humanity had even been an idea. She had existed for eons, for so long that sometimes she wasn't even sure what her true origin had been. Was she Alecto, daughter of the night, of Nix? Was she Alecto, one of the beasts born from the flowing ichor or Ouranos as he lay murdered by his own children?

Alecto was not sure anymore. It had been so long that the memories had become such blurred disjointed mess that it was impossible to tell one from the other any longer.

She knew, for a fact, that she was older than her Master. She was old enough to have changed that upstart's diapers, and the irony of the situation she found herself in was not lost to her. The younger generation always surpasses the elder. It doesn't matter when, or how, but it happened. It always does.

Alecto just didn't expect it to happen now.

Perhaps she was exaggerating. Perhaps she was merely taking things too seriously. Perhaps, but she wasn't sure. She remembered another child, after all. Another child, young and small with smoldering dark eyes and pale olive skin. She remembered Hades in his youth, brimming and full of power. Power, just like this child.

The girl, Bianca, screamed. The mortals, blinded as always by the ever flowing veil of the Mist, didn't even bat an eyelash as the small boy turned the shadows against her. Alecto dodged, but it didn't matter where she moved, where she shifted. With the sun blazing above, there were shadows everywhere, each one a weapon for the child.

Alecto couldn't help but shriek as a blade of darkness pierced her leg before she was toppled to the ground. Before she knew what was happening, the child was on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Her wings smashed painfully against the asphalt. This hadn't been a fight. It hadn't been a battle. It hadn't been anywhere near the usual when dealing with a Demigod, no.

This had been like her first meeting with Hades.

This had been a one sided massacre.

The boy leaned over her. Small. So small. Ten. He was just ten. How did a ten year old gain power like this? How? The child's eyes, so much like his fathers, burned with a cold fury that reminded Alecto of the time she had visited the deepest depths of Dante's Inferno, and hadn't that been one deranged hellhole?

"Tell my father that if he comes near me and mine again… I'll show no mercy!"

With that, the brat shoved a hand on Alecto's skull and she knew no more as a blast of death magic ripped her from her body, prepulsing her back to the Underworld, back to her Master, back to Hades. Back, to report that she had been bested by a child who shouldn't even know the first thing about his powers, who shouldn't know anything about Hades at all but apparently did.

As she disitingrated to ash, Alecto had the satisfaction of watching the child sway on the verge of passing out as the darkness took her.

* * *

Taking on Alecto had been surprisingly easy. Nico suspected that his ability to channel darkness with such a lack of effort on his part wasn't exactly positive, but Nico couldn't help it. Alecto. One of the Kindly Ones, according to Thalia. One of the ones that had been hunting Thalia. Thalia, who was gone. Thalia, who was a tree.

Hades had set all the forces of hell on Nico's sister, and for what? To get back at Zeus? Zeus, Nico realized, was just as bad. Two gods, two supposed brothers, taking jabs at each other over the centuries, likely over the millenia, at the loved one the other had. Nico couldn't imagine even for a second doing the same with his own brothers. It just seemed too horrible.

And, why did they strike at each other's loved ones? The answer was obvious to Nico. Because attacking each other directly would cause way too much trouble, now wouldn't it?

No, instead they took it out on the mortals that the other cared for. Nico ignored a brief pang in the back of his head, a woman's arms wrapping around him as the world became bright, so bright and gold and it hurt to remember, hurt to even think. In a flash, it was gone.

Unfortunately, so was most of his strength.

"Shit!"

Nico collapsed face first into the street. In a daze, he realized that at the very least he had managed to retain his consciousness, but the how was beyond him. Using his powers in the real world was way more exhausting that in the dream world.

In the dream world, he and Thalia would make a game of seeing who could cause the most destruction while Sora tsched at them and Percy and Jason cheered on the sidelines.

That had been the dream world.

The real world was another story.

Sure, Nico could use some of the same abilities he had learned, but the apparently endless stamina he had enjoyed before was totally gone. Double shit, what if it was the same for the others? Nico could just imagine Percy running around, bending water like a mad man, only to collapse face first into a puddle.

Thousands of miles away, on the other side of the county, an unconscious Percy sneezed as his mother hauled him out of the puddle he had left at the front of their apartment.

"Nico! Nico! What in the hell was that!"

Bianca, Nico was pleased to learn, was not in fact running away from him like most people would do when confronted with a shadow bending child capable of curb stomping a bloody Fury. Instead, Nico's older sister hauled him up, twisting him around so he rested in her lap, and was fussing over him like all good older sisters do. Around them, a few of the mortals turned and scoffed before walking away.

Not one offered aid. Not one of them tried to help them. Huh. Mortals. Nico wondered what they saw. He doubted they saw everything, like him and Bianca. He really believed that, because if they had there would be a literal riot on their hands of people scrambling this way and that way to get away.

Instead of concentrating on them, Nico fixed his gaze on Bianca.

"Hi." Nico managed, on the verge of passing out. Except, no, he couldn't pass out because Alecto would materialize in the Underworld soon and Hades might send reinforcements- and now that he thought about it, Hades was obviously behind this whole Lotus Casino mess somehow but Nico wasn't sure on the details- then, Nico's thought process was interrupted as Bianca lifted him with ease, tossing Nico over her shoulder.

"Umph! Bianca! That hurt!"

"Shut up, Nico!" Bianca hissed, her body moving one way and another seemingly at random. No doubt looking around frantically, wondering where the hell they should go.

Nico winced. He really should have thought the whole thing through and maybe explained a bit to Bianca. But, that bloody Casino had been eroding his will and making him want to forget, despite his knowledge of the urgency. For Bianca, who had no such urgency, it would have been even worse that that. There was no way in hell that she would have listened to anything Nico had to say if they had stayed in that Casino.

Then, a sharp gasp interrupted them both. Bianca spun one more time. Disabled and trapped on her shoulder, Nico could annoyingly see nothing. Could she not have flipped him around so he could see where they were going? But, nooo, Bianca could not be that considerate. Evil sisters.

"Who are you people? What was that monster? What was that with the shadows? And, why is that Casino behind the two of you glowing really weird and warping space around it and woah, that looks so trippy."

Nico could be forgiven for the sharp pang of panic that shot through him. What the hell? Who in their right minds could see all of that? Nico and Bianca couldn't even see all of that!

Bianca attempted to take a menacing stance. On her shoulder, Nico grunted, resisting the urge to kick his sister in retaliation, partially because he couldn't move properly and partially because, knowing Bianca, she'd show no mercy to him after she was done with the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Bianca demanded.

The other was silent for several seconds. Then, when the voice finally rang out again, Nico had the brief picture of a girl with her hands on her hips, glaring at them with an unimpressed and haunty air. "How rude! You're suppose to introduce yourselves first before you ask for a name! But, just this once, I'll let it slide." Nico heard the girl walk towards them. At least, he assumed it was a girl. It sure sounded like a girl. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. And, you are?"

* * *

Jason pulled Leo along as they twisted yet another corner. Houston was huge. It was also densely populated, which made for lots of nice little moving crowds to get lost in. Normally, Jason liked to avoid big cities because monsters loved big cities, but this is where Juno had directed him.

What was her interest with Leo, anyways? The poor kid had taken one look at the lightning dancing on Jason's fingertips and had come with him without a second's hesitation, whereas most kids would have run, freaking out over the unnaturalness of it all. Despite that, the kid seemed jumpy. He also looked like he was utterly terrified of having to be forced to go back to the orphanage.

Jason didn't think orphanages were that bad, but apparently Leo disagreed. Considering Jason himself had never been in one, he'd take his companion's practically frantic desire to be away from one as all the information he really needed to know about those places.

He didn't think the job would be hard at all. Retrieve Leo and then, according to Juno, he could go looking for his siblings. She had been adamant that Jason not take Leo back to Camp Jupiter, though, and had explained that Jason would understand when he found Percy, and had even given him bloody directions to Percy's apartment in New York.

Which deeply disturbed Jason.

Why, in the name of Chaos, did Juno know where Percy lived? The answer was clear to the child. Juno had kept tabs on them. On all of them. She knew where Percy was, she no doubt knew where Nico was, and she knew damn well where Jason had been since she had personally come to visit him. And, hadn't that been a sight, Juno marching through Camp Jupiter to give an 8 year old a quest outside of the Camp.

Most just assumed Juno was trying to have Jason killed, which, considering her history, wasn't something that would surprise anyone. Jason was a child of Jupiter. Juno was not fond of her husband's love children, to the point where she frequently psychologically tortured them into insanity.

Therefore, Juno waltzing into camp and giving Jason a seemingly impossible task for a child didn't surprise anyone at all. In fact, not one of them batted an eyelash. That little shit Octavian had actually looked gleeful, now that Jason thought about it.

Jason himself had suspected there would be more to the task. Surely it couldn't have been as easy as Juno made it sound. Surely there was more to it than she was saying. Surely there was some sort of catch. She was a goddess. There was always a bloody catch.

And, as if turns out, there was a big bloody catch.

"This way!" Jason pulled Leo along as they turned another corner.

Leo followed behind, only his grip on Jason's hand keeping the pair of them from being seperated. Jason hadn't expected the orphanage he had rescued Leo from to set some weird purple loving martial artist on them, or to even have one in general, but, considering the man currently chasing them, they obviously did.

Or maybe it was a monster, disguised by the Mist. it wouldn't be the first time Jason came across something like that.

"Jay… Don't let 'im take me back."

Yes, Leo was terrified of that orphanage of his. Why was beyond Jason, but he made a small promise to himself that if he ever visited said orphanage, he would give the matron a piece of his mind. No child should be that scared to go back to a place that was supposed to be a sanctuary for them.

Jason decided to ignore the fact that he and Leo were the same age.

With a glance back at Leo, Jason gave a sharp nod.

"Don't worry. You won't go back. I prom-"

It was in that moment that the martial artist materialized before them. Or, rather, he fell from the sky right in front of them, causing Leo to scream and fall back flat on his but, pulling Jason down with him.

Blond hair falling from his face, muscular arms, and sky blue eyes, the man looked like an older version of Jason. Or at least, what Jason guessed he would look like when he was older. As the thought coursed through him, Jason felt a pang of fear. Was this a wayward Son of Jupiter? A Bounty Hunter sent to retrieve a wayward child, Jason could deal with. An older brother with years of experience on him, he could not.

"Finally!" the man declared, gazing at the pair of them as the mortals literally walked around them, ignoring everything. Jason twitched. For once, he wished to mortals would, oh, I don't know, do something about the grown man chasing a pair of kids around the city?

With a defiant glare, Jason stood protectively in front of Leo. Jason didn't really know what much about the other kid, but Leo was scared and frightened and Jason had promised him that he would take care of him, and Jason always kept his word.

"Who are you! I won't let you take Leo back to the orphanage!"

With that declaration, Jason began to channel a bit of power into the wind. Subtly, mind you, so his opponent wouldn't notice. When he got the chance, he'd blast him, then take Leo and run like hell. Hm. They totally needed a good hiding place. But, where?

The man crossed his arms, tilting his head at them.

"Orphanage? What's so bad about those? Tina runs one, and her kids seem pretty happy…" the man sounded confused at their aversion. Behind Jason, Leo flinched. "But, that's beside the point!" the man said, locking a contemplative gaze on Jason. "I'm not here to force either of you into an orphanage."

Leo seemed to relax at the words. Jason, on the other hand, did not.

"Then why are you here?" Jason all but growled out.

The man smiled.

"You're Jason, right? Hold on…" the man rummaged his pockets before, oddly enough, pulling a rumbled piece of paper out. Eyes darting back and forth between it and Jason, the man nodded absentmindedly to himself. "Yup. You look just like Sora's drawing. And you shot lighting at me, which is actually in the picture he drew. Huh. Didn't notice that before." the man stated, eyeing the so called drawing of Jason a few more times, eyes darting back and forth between it and Jason himself in contemplation the the obvious detail he had apparently missed.

It took several seconds for the words to register properly.

"You know Sora?!"


	9. A Goddess and Her Solider

A/N: Hey everyone :) How are you all?

This chapter is more of a background one. That part was meant to be just a scene, but it kinda took a life of it's own. Anyways, enjoy

Published: 1/05/2018

Warnings: None for this one

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **A Goddess and Her Soldier**

Hestia enjoyed to wander.

It wasn't exactly the safest of practices. Actually, scratch that. It was the most insane of practices. Wandering the world's outside was dangerous. Venturing to Alaska was dangerous. Venturing into Mexico was dangerous. Venturing to near the Vatican was dangerous or near churches in general could be dangerous, although those tended to vary, depending on if the priest leading the congregation was genuine or just in it for the money.

Wandering to the greater universe was a danger all and of itself. It weakened Hestia grateley to do so. Yes, she still had a significant amount of power, enough to put an entire army to shame, but compared to her usual strength, it was a great diminishing. Most of the gods couldn't handle that. They'd over exert themselves with tasks they normally found so easy, which increased the danger tenfold.

Still, Hestia enjoyed this. It gave her a sense of wonder to explore, to see. And, that was exactly what she did. Nothing more, nothing less. She was already pushing it by leaving her planet, period, but still.

This particular world had once been one of her favorites. That was before She came. The Destroyer. The Calamity, raining down from the Heavens. Perhaps Hestia shouldn't be here. The Cetra were all gone. They had been exterminated, and all that was left on this world were scattered remnants.

Still, Hestia felt something drawing her to this place. Perhaps it was the odd Roman Imprint Athena had once left behind here. Regardless, Hestia kept coming back. She kept coming back, and it was here that she met him. It was here, on the ever expansive plains of Gaia, that Hestia met Sora's father.

* * *

Her first impression was that he was as aggressive and wild as Ares. It isn't exactly the best first impression to have of someone, but it's the truth. The moment Hestia laid her eyes on him, covered in blood, so much blood, a heavy blade tossed over his shoulder like it was nothing more than a paperweight, he truly reminded Hestia of her wayward nephew.

Much like Ares, this one didn't bat an eyelash to the carnage of battle. If anything, with his glowing Mako eyes, his bulging muscles, and the fangs she could practically see jutting out of his mouth, he looked like he definitely belonged on the battlefield. He looked like he was made for this, made for killing, for fighting. And, he was. All SOLDIERs were. Shinra had bred the perfect killers, the perfect super soldiers.

Then, he turned to her. Around him, the broken bodies of Wutai, Avalanche, and Genesis troops alike groaned. Their bodies, broken. Three forces that would typically work against each other, untied to take out a single threat. It hadn't been enough. The raven-haired SOLDIER had chopped through them with such skill that, again, Hestia was reminded of Ares.

To kill with such ease. To slaughter as if it was nothing against an immovable threat. Yes, this man reminded Hestia of Ares. The only difference, she mused, was that he didn't carry the same self assured arrogance that Ares carried. Yes, there was a certain I'm-better-than-you attitude to the SOLDIER's stance, but, unlike Ares, it seemed more controlled.

Ares, despite his superior skill and power, had many times been bested merely because he underestimated his opponents. It didn't matter how much power one had if they left themselves blatantly opened because, really, how could an enemy lay a hand on him? That was Ares' flaw, and it was one he never seemed to learn from.

Several years later, Ares seethed, pride wounded as he realized he'd let a bloody twelve year old wound him. He was literally never going to live this one down.

That was her nephew's fatal flaw. This one didn't look like that. No, instead, he…

Was closing their eyes?

Hestia blinked.

The young man had eyed her for merely a moment before turning away. At first, Hestia had assumed he could not see her, which was not surprising. Very few individuals could. Of all the Olympians, Hestia was the most difficult to see. Of all the Olympians, she was the one that was most forgotten. Turning away from her, the young man knelt, closing the eyes of his enemies as he muttered a small prayer over their corpses.

What in the world?

He had seen her. That, she was sure of. It was not a feat many were capable of. Eyes would slide past Hestia as if she wasn't there. It was how, after literally centuries of tending the hearth at Camp Half Blood, few had ever taken notice of her, let alone spoken to her. Only mortals that embodied her particular values to a degree could even perceive her, and this man…

Could he, perhaps…

But, no.

How could someone like him see someone like he-

"Hey, little girl."

Hestia was ashamed to say she jumped, startled. The young man was kneeling before her, smiling kindly. He was looking right at her. It seemed, while Hestia had been occupied with her own thoughts, that he had rather haphazardly tried to clean some of the blood away.

It hadn't worked.

His eyes held a warmth she wouldn't think possible from a killer like him. They also held a sort of weariness, one that it took Hestia several moments to recognize. Tired. He was tired. So, so tired. He was tired of the fighting, he was tired of the killing, he was tired of the blood. In that moment, Hestia saw. She saw into his heart, into his soul.

His name was Zack Fair, from Gongaga, a backwater town in the middle of nowhere with the only object of any significance being the Mako Reactor at its heart. He'd left home at an early age, making his way to Midgard. He'd wanted to be a hero. He'd wanted to change the world for the better, because the world was ugly and he wanted it to stop. He wanted to make a change, make a difference, make it better than it was.

He had thought joining SOLDIER would be that answer. All it had led to was a dead mentor and a trail of corpses as he slowly, but surely, became more and more disillusioned. As he slowly realized that no, things don't always play out how you hope them to be, how you want them to be.

That didn't matter to him, though. Through it all, he hadn't given up hope.

Incidents like this one, though, were starting to wear on him. More and more useless blood spilt on the ground, because what was the reason?

Hestia had been wrong.

This human… This human was nothing like Ares. This human was the farthest thing from Ares. This human, while thrilled with the adventure, hated the blood. Ares lived for nothing but carnage and destruction.

Zack flinched back, seemingly detecting her presence in his mind. Then, the youth frowned as he stood to full height, his stare losing the friendly edge and becoming more and more weary. After meeting beasts literally wearing his mentor's face trying to kill him, Hestia couldn't exactly blame him.

"Who… What exactly are you?" he demanded, though there was no anger in his voice. More curiosity. His hands didn't even have the tell tale twitch of a swordsman resisting the urge to reach for his weapon.

No. Nothing like Ares at all, Hestia decided. Hm. She liked him.

She smiled.

"My name is Hestia." she introduced herself.

And that was how Hestia met Sora's father.

* * *

Over the years, their friendship blossoms in a way Hestia could never expect. She had known many humans over the ages, but not one quite like this. Zack is kind, Zack is gentle, and he has a light to him that Hestia can't quite place. At the same time, he's jaded around the edges by his experiences. They've cut into him, so many times.

Hestia is briefly reminded of another young man, younger and, shocking, more damaged. She shuts away the thought. It doesn't do well to bode on such thoughts. It doesn't do well at all.

Zack had a good heart, but it had been worn down by his experiences, by his scars. Regardless of that, Hestia realized, literally no one could talk as much as him.

"You should have seen him! He had the cutest bed hair! I swear, if I didn't know any better I'd think he was a Chocobo turned into a human." Zack had, this morning, decided he wanted to visit his little cadet friend in the barracks. His little cadet friend in the middle of the night, exhausted from training and trying to sleep.

Zack paused in his ravings before shooting Hestia a pensive look. Zack tilted his head, the same expression Sora would one day inherit painted clearly all over his face. The expression of wondering suspicion, an idea hatching in his head that was utterly insane but he was being convinced was true anyways.

Hestia couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it?"

"Is it possible for a Chocobo to transform into a human? Like a reverse werewolf, yah know, except Chocobo to human instead of wolf to human!" Zack declared, smashing his fist into his palm, seemingly pleased with his conclusion, expression a mix a serious and smug at his own discovery.

Hestia impossibly managed to keep a straight face for the first few seconds. It was not to be, however, as a snicker broke past her lips. Zack shooting her a startled look broke the dam, however, and Hestia nearly fell over.

Zack twitched.

"Hey! What's so funny?!"

"Reverse werechocobo? Really, Zack. That's messed up, even for you."

Zack froze. Hestia, on the other hand, could only keep laughing. Scratching the back of his head with an awkward laugh, Zack turned his head to look at Cloud, who'd made his way into the room carrying random snacks for their movie night. Cloud didn't look all that perturbed. If anything, he looked amused.

"How ever did you discover my greatest secret." the teen drawled, taking a seat before offering Hestia some popcorn, which she gleefully accepted.

It took Zack all of two seconds to realize exactly what had come out of Cloud's mouth. Ignoring the screaming sarcasms, Zack leapt to his feet while pointing a finger at Cloud dramatically.

"YOU REALLY ARE A WERECHOBO, AREN'T YOU?!"

Cloud blinked owlishly several times. Then, he blinked once more, just for good measure.

"... If being in SOLDIER means you have to lose your mind, I think I'll just stay in the Infantry, thank you very much."

…

"Hey!"

Hestia could only smile.

* * *

Hestia stared at her own stomach in wonder. Slowly, her fingers trailed along the baby bump in awe. Never, once, had she conceived a child. Never, once, had she even had sex. Yes, she knew it was possible for a god to become pregnant sans sex, since Athena seemed to do it easily enough, but this was different from Athena.

Athena didn't carry her children. They were born from the melding of minds. They popped out of her head, much like she had out of Zeus' head. This, however, was different. Far different. It was something that took Hestia by surprise, because it shouldn't be possible at all, yet here she was.

They hadn't had sex. Hestia had kept her vow. Yes, she'd seen the occasional hungry look in his eyes, primal and full of desire, but it was never anything they had acted on. Zack and Zack alone knew what she was on this world. Zack and Zack alone knew that she was a visitor from another world, that she wasn't human.

That she was something more, something ancient.

She loved him, Hestia realized. She loved him with all her heart. She was sure, just as she loved him, that he loved her. Then, this small, gentle life, growing within her… So small. So precious.

Athena's children were born from a merging of minds.

Hestia smiled, trailing a hand along her stomach, eyes full of wonder.

This child… This child would be born of love. A merging of hearts.

* * *

He was gone. He was gone, and Hestia couldn't find him. As far as her senses extended, she couldn't find him. She, a goddess, couldn't track someone. Gone, faded. No longer there.

Hestia decided she'd turn to Cloud. Wherever Zack walked, Cloud was usually right on his heels. If that didn't work, she'd track Aerith but she was hoping to avoid that. It would be awkward, explaining to a friend how she was pregnant with her boyfriend's baby when when she hadn't technically done anything wrong.

Hestia tried to track Cloud, but in shock she realized she couldn't as well.

Hestia froze.

Slowly, she traced the chain of their path, trying to find them, trying to find where they had gone, what had happened to them.

All she found was a broken reactor and the echo of a presence she hadn't felt in a thousand years. Perhaps it was cowardly of her, but Hestia didn't stay to investigate. It led her to a single conclusion, one that was partially correct.

Jenova. Jenova had taken Zack, had taken Cloud, much like Jenova had taken the Cetra. Hestia disappearing in a burning pillar of flame, vanishing into the night.

Unknown to Hesita, only a short mile or so from where she had vanished, Zack Fair and Cloud Strife laid locked in sleep, while an insane monster babbled, poking and prodding, wondering what experiment to try next, injecting them with blood directly from Jenova's host. From a being that had killed gods, an essence that dulled even Hestia's senses to the point where she could feel nothing.

* * *

Aerith isn't sure what to think as she holds the small child in her arms. He's small. So small. So tiny. So precious. So warm.

Only a few feet away, the mother lays in bed, exhausted from the birth. Sora had come out easily enough, energetic and eager to explore evetything around him. He'd fallen asleep immediately afterwards, seemingly not a care in the world.

Aerith wasn't sure how she felt about this. Hestia had explained, very plainly, how Sora had been conceived. She had assured Aerith over and over again that she hadn't had an affair with Zack behind Aerith's back, but wasn't this so much worse?

This baby hadn't been produced through the usual means. He had been produced by pure, unadulterated love. Love had made him. Love, between Zack and Hestia. Love so strong it had created a child with nothing more than its own force. Aerith had always suspected that Hestia was something more than what she appeared, but the truth had shocked even her.

A Goddess. From another world. And wasn't that a wonder.

Hestia slowly rose from the bed, even as Aerith's mother tried to push her down.

"Stop that! You just gave birth! You need to settle down!"

Hestia, however, shook her head.

"No, no. It's… It's not safe. Have to get him somewhere safe. Zeus… Zeus cannot know. Somewhere safe."

Aerith wasn't sure how she felt about that either. The child was in danger, merely for existing. That was a cruel thing, and not something she would wish on anyone. And, this boy… Aerith supposed a part of her should resent him. Innocent or no, he represented the growing realization that, as much as she loved Zack, it may have not been meant to be.

How else would the boy exist, after all?

Hestia stood. Her form faltered for a second before she took a steady step forward. Then, another, and another. Hesita extended her arms out towards Aerith.

"My baby… Please… My baby. Let me… Please, let me hold him."

Hestia was weaker here. So far away from her source of power, she was like a human. Or rather, like a human with the raw power of someone like Sephiroth or like Zack. Most humans are completely worn down after giving birth, but Hestia was still going strong.

Concern for her child, it seemed, outweighed the rest.

Aerith frowned, glancing down at the boy. She didn't want to let him go, she realized. This was all she had left. This was all she had left of Zack, but the boy wasn't hers. No. He was Hestia's.

Hestia's.

With reluctance, Aerith handed the boy over.

Hestia smiled, cradling the child in her arms, such a loving expression in her eyes that, even now, it warmed Aerith's heart.

"I know… I know just the place for him. My little angel. My sky. My Sora."

Aerith's frown returned. Of its own accord, her arm shot up, fingerling curling around Hestia's shoulder. The Olympian gave her a look of surprise. Aerith wasn't sure why she did it. She wasn't sure why she was stopping this. That child was all that was left of Zack. That child was also a symbol of the reality that, while her love for Zack was very real, it would never produce something this magical. Still, however, something in Aerith ached.

"Can't you leave him here?"

"Aerith!" Ifala spoke, startled. Ignoring her mother, Aerith shot Hestia a look of pleading.

Hesita, for a moment, looked like she was considering it. Then, her expression wavered, and Aerith's heart lurched as the goddess shook her head.

"No… I'm sorry, but it's not safe. Not here. Not with Minerva. Not with what's left of the Calamity. No. But, I know where. A sanctuary. A refuge. I know just the place." Hestia answered.

"This Calamity… Can you do nothing about it?" Ifala said, concern laced in her voice. Aerith didn't blame her mother. The idea of that monster coming back was enough to frighten her as well.

Hestia shook her head, a pained expression on her face.

"No. I don't have the power. This world… It isn't my own. Gods flee from it. The Destroyer. It sleeps, but part of it awakened. Part of it awakened, and I fear it may have been my presence." Hestia revealed with a grimace. Aerith flinched back as if slapped. "It's best if I leave. Thank you. Thank you, both of you. Thank you, for everything."

Hestia wouldn't look at them. Before Aerith of her mother could get another word in edgewise, the Olympian was gone. Gone, in a tower of swirling embers, as the power of the Mist began to seep around them, one last effort of Hestia's part to suppress her presence, suppress Jenova's Awakening.

Unfortunately for Hestia, Jenova's Awakening had nothing to do with her presence, and in the end it made no difference at all.

Hestia vanished without a trace. Vanished, as she made her way to where she knew Sora would be safe. Where he would be protected. Where he could grow into the person he was meant to be. To an old world, one bathed in the light.

Hestia appeared on Destiny Island, the newborn in her arms, snoring away to his heart's content. This place, she decided, was the best place for him. Of that, she was sure of.


	10. Fire and Vision

A/N: So… This is totally off topic, but apparently Ardyn is going to get his own episode this year, according to the wiki? The things they come out with

Published: 01/08/2018

Warnings: A Final Fantasy XV Spoiler is tossed in towards the end

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Fire and Visions**

This world… Was just to small.

Riku knew, in his heart, that this just couldn't be all that there was. He knew, in his heart, that there had to be more to it. More to reality. More to the universe. More than just a tiny chain of islands, locked with the seas raging around them.

No one had ever made it past said sea. It was of the firm belief that to pass it meant that you would leave this world. Riku wasn't sure if that was true. What he did know was that going near the Edge usually meant you'd never be seen again.

"My dad went to explore the seas. He gots lost though. They say he may never come back!"

Riku had edged away slightly from Tidus when the boy had said that. It wasn't the words, really, but the way Tidus had uttered them. Sure, he normally got along fine with the other boy, but Tidus' downright diabolical glee at his father being lost at sea to never be seen again was a bit disturbing. It also made Riku question the other boy's homelife, because any child that resents a parent like that is most likely abused.

…

Nah.

Riku waived it off, and instead gazed into the horizon. Can you blame him? Sure, Riku, much like Jason, was pretty mature for his age. Riku was also 9. Maybe he'd be a little more concerned for his friend if Jecht was still around, but everyone knew Jecht was long gone. Past the Edge and into the abyss.

Past the Edge and onto another world.

Past the Edge, like Sora's so called siblings.

Riku didn't know what to think about that. Kairi believed it, with all her heart. Kairi believed, and Sora believed, but Riku wasn't sure if he believed. Then again, strange things were happening, like that substitute teacher with the glowing lava like eyes. Maybe, Sora was right. Maybe, he did have some sort of connection to the Outside World, one he could access in his dreams.

As Riku gazed up at the skies, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy rip through him. Sora had someone out there, in the abyss. Up in the stars. What Sora had was just like him. Kind and good and loving. Family.

Meanwhile, Riku had a monster that whispered in the back of his skull.

He could suppress it, sure. He'd managed that at an early age. He had to, unless he wanted to go crazy. He kept it pretty well hidden too. Although, sometimes, he thought he saw Sora's mom shoot him a pensive look, a knowing look, and he felt something in him lurch.

She never said anything. No, instead, she gave him a patient look. A look that screamed, I'm here when your ready. It wasn't a look his own parents would shoot him, yet one Sora's mother did. What a weird woman. Then again, she dealt with kids all day long. She was probably good at reading the signs.

Riku wondered how Sora put up with that too. Sure, he had a mom, but she ran an orphanage, except not really. If anything, Miss Branford was more of a foster mom to all the kids in her care, and she treated them as such. Anyways-

"Riku! Riku! It's the coolest thing ever! I gotta show you! RIKU!"

Riku nearly fell over from his favorite perch on top of the strangely curved palm tree. Sora, as usual, had come as if summoned by Riku's thoughts, crashing straight into said tree and shaking it repeatedly to get Riku's attention.

Riku twitched.

"What? What is it, Sora?" Riku snapped harshly.

Sora recoiled slightly, a wounded look on the boy's face. Riku winced.

"Sorry, you just startled me." Riku said.

The boy responded with a quivering pout as he bit his lip. Riku resisted the urge to groan. Oh, great. Not this again. Helplessly, he tried to look away, but it was too late. Riku was caught by the most powerful technique in the world, a technique only a complete and utter monster drowned in the darkness could resist.

Sora continued his endless pouts.

"Sheesh! Fine! I'll buy you ice cream! Happy!"

Sora's entire demeanor shifted, going from 'I'm about to lose my shit and cry everywhere' to 'you're the bestest friend ever!' in the span of a second.

"Yay!" Sora fist bumped, before a pensive expression came across the other boy's face. Sora titled his head as if in thought. Oh great. Sora and thinking. That never resulted in anything good. It usually resulted in some random prank which, of course, Riku would get blamed for, because how could good innocent Sora come up with such methodological plots?

A light bulb seemed to go off in the other boy's head.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to show you this!" Sora exclaimed, eyes lit in glee as he extended an arm towards Riku. Riku blinked. Did the other boy want him to take his hand? Er. Okay. As long as Sora didn't hit him with the Pout of Death again, he would-

Fire exploded in Sora's palm.

"Holy mother of Shiva!" Riku was startled to bad that he accidentally smashed his head into his favorite tree.

The fire died as Sora frowned at him. Crossing his arms, the other boy turned his head away from Riku with all the air of a self righteous child. Sora was really good at that look.

"Mommy says we're not suppose' ta say those words." Sora intoned.

"Who cares what your mommy says!" Riku snapped. Sora's eyes widened in shock, unable to believe the words coming out of Riku's mouth. "What was that in your hand!?"

Attention brought back to his new skill, Sora seemingly forgot the slight against his mother. Instead, he grinned up at Riku slyly.

"Jay taught me. Or, he kinda taught me how to do it in my head but I haven't until now. Ha! Told you they were real!" Sora declared, pointing a finger at Riku as he began to do a little happy dance. Discreetly, Riku pulled a camera from his pocket and recorded it. This would make some quality blackmail material in a few years. Sora, so caught up in his own victory, didn't notice.

Then, the words fully registered to Riku.

Riku blinked several times. Then, he pinched himself for good measure. Nope. Not dreaming. Not dreaming at all.

"You mean your dreams were real!?"

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare had far too much freedom for a girl her age. It was easy for her to wander off, for her to go explore to her heart's content. She could go wherever she damn well pleased, because daddy wouldn't notice. Daddy never noticed anything, never paid attention to anything if it wasn't business related. If it couldn't make him money, daddy didn't care.

Rachel didn't make him money, so why should he care where she wandered off?

Rachel had learned at a very young age that her parents really didn't care where she'd run off to. Or, at least, not really. That one time she'd run away, they'd been frantic when they'd found her, but it had worn off.

Her parents were too busy. Never enough time for their daughter, never enough time to pay any attention to her. No. That's why Rachel had nannies and bodyguards. Nannies and bodyguards that she frequently ditched.

The last one they hired was a bit more persistent than the others Rachel had come across, though, so she needed to be a little extra careful. Blind or not, her new body guard seemed to have a complete and utter knack for finding Rachel whenever she decided to run off. How was beyond her, but still.

So, Rachel wouldn't be surprised if this little run through Vegas was about to be cut arruptly short. Surely he was already on her trail. Still, this had to be, by far, the most interesting thing she'd found so far.

"Sis! I can walk! Put me down!"

"No! If you really could walk, you'd be fighting against me and trying to get loose, which we obviously know isn't the case!"

This was by far the most interesting Rachel had ever come across, hands down. The two siblings from the Trippy Hotel, and Rachel refused to call it anything else, were like no one else she had ever come across. Sure, Rachel would many times see things that no one else was capable of seeing, but she had just waved it off then as an overactive imagination.

This could not be waved off. These were actual people, not weird animals roaming the countryside or flying through the skies. Although, she supposed it was also a little scary, but Rachel could deal with scary. Yes, that random monster the boy had fought off was a bit terrifying, but Rachel would wave that off for now.

Answers. She wanted answers. If these two could even provide a glimpse of that, she'd be happy.

"I can totally walk! I'm just afraid of what you'll do to me if I try to get down on my own!" the boy, Nico, hissed at his sister. These two were definitely related. There was no doubt about that. Other than the similar appearance, they bickered in a way only siblings or best friends can.

"Fine!" Bianca said, finally having enough. With a huff, she roughly set Nico down, nearly tossing him to the ground as she finally let him down. Nico let out a sharp gasp as his muscles rebelled, falling apart like a puppet that just lost its strings. Bianca shot him a vindictive I-told-you-so look as Nico attempted to stand on trembling legs.

Then, the vindication faded to worry and Bianca reached out a steadying hand. Rachel, however, had been quicker.

"Here," Rachel stated, reaching out towards the boy in an attempt to help him stand properly. She wished she hadn't. She wished she hadn't laid a finger on him. A part of her wished she had never come anywhere near the Di Angelo siblings, because the second Rachel's arms scrapped along the other's flesh, she felt it.

 _Death and screaming and destruction, and a voice. A cruel voice, whispering in the back of her head. A voice that would haunt her nightmares. Ash and fire and cruel eyes, staring out from the dark, staring into her very soul._

 _"Because, child… Sacrifice is power."_

Rachel reeled back, a scream on the edge of her lips as she eyed Nico wearily. Nico eyed her oddly, arching a single eyebrow into the air as his sister draped his arm over her shoulder, helping him stand properly. Or, as properly as one could with their leg muscles spasming at random.

"What's wrong?"

Rachel, instead of answering, bit her lip and shook her head fiercely. Nico blinked a few times before turning away, seemingly dismissing her. Instead, he turned towards his sister, deciding that Rachel's odd freak out was absolutely none of his business.

"We should get out of here. It's not safe around here. Bat lady lawyer woman might come back with reinforcements and make us stay in memory wipe hotel again."

Bianca grimaced.

"More like time warp. Forty years… We were there for over forty years. How did you even know there was something wrong?"

Nico didn't answer. Instead, he grimaced before shooting Rachel a not so subtle glance. Rachel huffed. She could be trusted! Okay, so maybe they had no idea who she was and what she was doing there, but still! Rachel was a very trustable person, thank you very much!

"I'll tell you later, sis. I'm not sure if you'll believe me. I'm not even sure if I believe it myself, if I'm being honest with you. We need to get somewhere safe before-"

"Before what, dare I ask? What exactly have the pair of you dragged the young mistress into this time? And why, Rachel, do you insistent on making endless trouble for me?"

Rachel jumped, startled by the voice. Sheepishly, she turned to it, ignoring the way the Di Angelo's winced, hoping against all odds that they wouldn't decide her bodyguard was a threat.

After what Nico had done to that winged demon, Rachel couldn't rule it out.

Ignis Scientia, Rachel's own personal bodyguard, tutor, and nanny all rolled in one, tapped his foot impatiently. Sunglasses covering his scared face, the skinny man frowned down at her, somehow staring right at her despite being legally blind. He always seemed to do that, no matter what vision problems he had. He always seemed to find her, too.

How, in the midst of a massive city like Vegas, Rachel wasn't sure, but Ignis always did manage.

"Well?" Ignis said impatiently. "I'm waiting."

Rachel shot the Di Angelo's a look. The both of them had the look of a cornered animal, about to attack and make a run for it. Despite what she had done after just grazing Nico's skin, Rachel didn't want that. She didn't want them to go away. Not yet. She wanted answers. Answers they could provide for her.

"These are my friends! They need a bit of help, just for the time being! Just… A place to rest for a bit." Rachel stated, eyeing the Di Angelos hopefully. Now, they looked locked between turning and fleeing or coming along if it meant taking a load off. Well, Nico did.

Bianca shot her a look full of utter suspicion.

"Can they, please? Please, Iggy?" Rachel shot a pleading look at Ignis.

The man seemed to consider for a second. One look at Nico's wavering form seemed to be all it took, and for a moment, Rachel doubted Ignis' so called blindness. If he couldn't see a thing, why bother shooting a look at the younger boy? However, Ignis, as always, was a mystery all on his own.

Ignis groaned.

"Very well. Come along, before someone else notices you managed to slip off. Again." Ignis finally relented. Rachel beamed before turning back to the Di Angelos. The siblings shared a look before making a series of random faces to each other. After a minute or so or the silent back and forth arguing, Bianca seemed to relent. Shooting Rachel a look, Bianca nodded.

"Lead the way."

Rachel smiled, feeling slightly giddy. It looked like she was going to get some answers after all! Still, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. She couldn't help but shake it, because the woman's voice still rang in her head. Cold and cruel and twisted, Rachel didn't know what to make of it.

Whatever. She'd wing it.


	11. The Queen and the Outcast

A/N: So, I got two Sora and Moogles on the Unchained Game. Hm. I should probably finish that. The plot on it moves pretty slow though. I think I'm a third through so far. I'd have to double check.

Anyways, this was meant to be just a scene but it went on longer than expected, so I turned it into its own chapter.

So, who can guess who Hades is referring to?

On with the story. Enjoy! :)

Published: 1/12/2018

Warnings: None for this one

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Queen and the Outcast**

Hades say sprawled in his throne, a bored expression on the outcast Olympian's face. Hades supposed his murder of that child had been a bit vindictive, but it wasn't as if she actually died.

Hades would know. Hades always knew. He was the God of the Underworld, after all.

No, Thalia Grace lived. Hades didn't particularly care much. Her current fate amused him. Zeus had condemned Hades to be childrenless, had struck down the woman he loved and ripped away his children from him, then had the utter balls to go and have another Demigod child. How utterly disgusting.

Hades sneered.

Zeus had always been a raging hypocrite. Yes, his little brother had in fact rescued Hades and his siblings from being digested by a sorry excuse for a parent, but Zeus was just on the verge of being as bad as Kronos himself. Power hungry and desperate to keep said power, Zeus ruled with an iron fist. The tale of Athena's birth is all one needs to know to get a feel on Zeus' character.

A Titaness devoured so she couldn't bear him a son, a son destined to strike him down. Foolishness. Didn't Zeus know, attempting to prevent a prophecy was an impossibility? Hades didn't know how or when, but he knew that the child Zeus had been so terrified of spawning would one day be born, and they would all rue that day. A Destroyer of Gods.

Or, who knows. Maybe the Destroyer had already been born. There were beings out there, after all, that could strike down gods. A flash of silver hair, a face leaking dark twisted blood, and a mad cackle came to mind.

Either way, killing Metis would not be enough, which is what Zeus did in an effort to prevent fate's hand. You can't prevent fate's hand. That's why it is called fate.

Personally, Hades knew that the Great Prophecy uttered by that fool of an Oracle would come to pass, no matter what efforts his siblings put in attempting to halt it in its tracks. You cannot stop what is destined to be. It is impossible, even for gods, to go against the cosmic flow of the universe.

Which was why he had put his children into the Lotus Hotel. There, they would be safe. There, they'd be put out of harm's way until the time would come. Then, Hades would unveil them. He would unveil them, and begin his master plot. This Great Prophecy would finally shatter the chains his siblings had ensnared him in. Hades would rise, because, really, he was tired of being stuck down here.

Sure, Hermes and Hestia would often come and visit him, but still. Persephone, lovely Persephone, was away from him for half the year while Hades himself was confined.

When the time came, Hades would release them. And, of course, his children would fulfill the prophecy. Hades and Hades alone had not broken the pact with the River Styx. Oh, and she would have her reckoning. Hades knew this to be true. Styx was brutal. Zeus and Poseidon would pay a hefty price for their transgressions. They should have known better, really, than angering the Goddess of all Hatred.

Hades' contemplations were interrupted by Alecto, appearing before him in a flash of burning flames. Hades arched a single eyebrow as the Fury fell down before him on her hands and knees, her head bowed as deep pants escaped her grey chapped lips. The Fury was covered in so many cuts and slashes, slashes he could currently see healing, that Hades was sure Alecto had only just managed to disappear before being fully struck down.

No one had truly killed a Fury in over a thousand years. That would be too much work for Hades. They'd end up in Tartarus, home of all monsters, if that happened, and Hades very much liked that not happening. His minions were useful, and Hades did not like going through the effort of helping them crawl out of that pit in the slightest.

As such, he had places a spell on each of them. When their life force was on the verge of destruction, they would appear here, in Hades' realm. His power would protect them, rejuvenate them. It would save them from otherwise fatal blows, like the notable time Megaera had come back with her head attached by a literal sliver of skin.

Still, Hades watched with a bored expression, head rested on his palm, his body sprawled lazily on his throne, as Alecto hissed over and over, her blood straining the ground. He'd make her clean that later. Still, though. Hades couldn't help but be a little impressed. Who could have possible-

"Your- your son. Your son, My Master." Alecto managed to bite out. Hades froze, eyes widening slightly in surprise. What? Nico? Nico had done this? Nico was but a child! He was only ten! How could he have possibly done this? Alecto finally managed to look up, finally managed to meet Hades' gaze. "He has learned of his lineage. More than that, he has control of his powers, my liege! He… I lament to say, the boy took me by surprise and bested me in combat." Alecto looked away as the words left her leathery lips, her whole body seemingly flinching away.

"... A child. You were bested by a child. Bested by a child who, according to all your reports and observations, which were obviously lacking, had no knowledge of his own abilities, who had not manifested even the smallest control over them." Hades' voice was dangerously low. Alecto couldn't help but flinch.

Hades slowly stood from his throne. Fists clenched at his side and dark hellfire glowing from him, Alecto was wise to cower in terror. Hades attempted to rein in his temper. It wouldn't do to get too angry. Bad things happened when the Big Three got too angry.

Zeus caused devastating storms that rages across the country.

Poseidon caused tsunamis and hurricanes.

The last time Hades had let himself truly anger, he'd accidentally triggered the Second World War.

It wouldn't do to have a repeat incident. However, Hades was only barely holding it in. Just barely. On the verge of exploding out.

"Oh, don't blame her, brother. Hello, darling. What have you done to the place, anyways? It looks like your trying to imitate Olympus… Do you miss home, brother?"

The fire died in an instant. Alecto herself whimpered in surprise, turning her head. Marching up the stairs towards the dias upon which Hades kept his throne, adorned in a glowing white dress, was Hera. Her bronze, tanned skin seemed to radiate, a smile on the face of the Queen of the Gods.

Hades blinked several times. Then, he blinked again for good measure.

Never once, in all of his years, could he remember Hera willingly entering Hades' domain. The last time he remembered her being anywhere near this place was the time Zeus had decided that the proper punishment for a wife acting in a way he didn't like was to hang her over Chaos and threaten to drop her right in, therefore tearing her and her godly essence to shreds and scattering what was left across the universe.

They hadn't even considered doing the same to Kronos. Such a fate was too cruel even for the Titan Lord.

Hera had always avoided the Underworld before. After that little adventure, she refused to come within a hundred mile radius of the place. Or, at the very least, her Greek form did. Hades rapidly let go of that chain of thought.

Turning into Pluto right now would not benefit him in the slightest.

"Hera. What a surprise. What do I owe the honor to?" Hades snarked. In truth, he was curious. So curious that, for now, it had stamped out his rage. He could deal with that later. Right now, he would deal with wayward sisters.

Hera, radiant as always, smirked. Then, as she finally reached the center of the dias, she cast a distasteful look at Alecto. Alecto responded with a hiss as she stood to full height, baring fangs and claws. A foolish action against an Elder God, but here, in Hades' Realm, Alecto's powers were increased tenfold.

"Of course, brother! However… I never did approve of your pets." Hera scrunched her nose in disgust. Then, with a dismissive wave of her hands, she spoke. "I will explain myself, but only to you. This riff raff disgusts me. Tell it to go away. I don't like the smell."

Alecto snarled. "I will tear that pretty face and make you as twisted as I am! Master, please, allow me to-"

"Begone."

Alecto shot a victorious look at Hera. However, the victory shattered as she noticed the way Hera was smirking at her. Turning her head, Alecto saw that Hades' eyes were not fixed on his sister, but on her. Alecto shot her master a wounded look. Hades responded by lifting a fist full of hell flames.

Alecto hissed one last time at Hera before wings burst from her back, flapping away as she retreated.

Hera smiled. Then, with a wave of her hand, a barrier appeared around her and Hades, preventing any noise from escaping while adding a haze effect, making it so anyone trying to eavesdrop on them wouldn't be able to see them properly. Then, the Queen of the Gods turned and shot Hades a beaming smile.

Hades met it with a growl.

"Hades! It's been so long! You should really come and visit more often!" Hera crooned. Hades twitched. Hera knew damn well that Hades could not, in fact, come and visit more often. He couldn't even leave the Underworld properly. Had he not been a god and capable of splitting his conscious, he wouldn't know anything outside of it at all.

"What is it you wish, Hera? What is your purpose for coming here? We both know I don't fit you picture of a 'perfect family', so why are you here?" Hades got right down to business. This whole beating around the bush thing was annoying. Hades preferred to be blunt. Anything less was just a waste of time and annoyed him to no end.

Hera's smile fell. Hands clasped before her, the Queen spoke.

"Astute as always, Hades. By now, I'm sure, you've noticed that your child has departed that dreadful little casino you placed him in. Really? A place cursed by Kronos, of all people? You do know how to pick locations, brother." Hera admonished, sounding like a gossiping housewife speaking about how that blouse so did not match those shoes and reminded Hades briefly of Aphrodite.

It took a few seconds.

Hera easily deflected a blast of hellflame. Had it really been directed at her, perhaps it would have harmed her. Instead, it was merely a flare of pure energy, darkness and destruction beating from her brother. The ground around them froze, a dichotomy to the black flames crawling around them.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHILD, HERA!"

Hera rolled her eyes.

"Oh, calm down. I've done nothing but give him a family. You really are predictable, Hades… You've earned your son's rage by tearing apart my dreadful little stepdaughter. Your child _resents_ you because of what you've done. Do you really want to make it worse by striking me down and starting a war that will tear this country apart?" as each word left Hera's lips, her form seemed to grow more and more, until she towered over Hades.

Hades growled as his own form grew. A staff appeared in his hands as he pointed it straight at the Queen of the Gods.

"You threaten me, in my own domain? Even Zeus knows better than that, Hera!" Hades spat.

"No. I warn you," Hera corrected cooly, "I warn you. Your son is an interesting child. Such power over dreams… When he sleeps, he walks the Otherworld. I merely had to push in the right direction, towards someone with similar abilities, and he latched right on. They all did. A shared dreamworld. I haven't harmed your son, Hades. I've given him a family." Hera stated plainly.

Hades slammed his staff into the ground. The whole Underworld shook. Up above, a mighty earthquake made its way through the city as several people screamed.

"As if you would ever do anything benefiting a child of mine!" Hades snapped.

Hera narrowed her eyes.

"On the contrary. I am the Goddess of Childbirth. Each child of yours, I have blessed so that they may live. Although… I admit, brother," and there it was, that word again. Hera had never called him 'brother' before, never acknowledged that bond, so why she was doing now was beyond Hades. "I have been a terrible sister. But, no more…" Hera marched forth. Hades' eyes flared as the goddess approached. Then, without a care, she placed a hand over his own. Hades blinked in surprise.

"My family… It has been divided for too long. The time for division is done. A new threat approaches, and I am tired. So, so tired, my brother. Tired, and sorry, for I have contributed to this. I now understand what Hestia meant all those years ago."

Hades pulled his hand away from the Queen, stepping backwards several times as he growled at her once more, in a fair imitation of Cerberus himself.

"Oh? And what, exactly, did she say to you?"

Hera's gaze met his own.

"Simple. I had just tossed Hephaestus away. Cast him down, because his appearance displeased me." Hera spoke. Hades snorted. And people thought Aphrodite was the shallow one. "Hestia appeared before me, holding a crying child in her arms. My child. My ugly, hideous child, which she held with such care, with such love. As if he were something precious. Then, she stared at me, and uttered words I will never forget. She told me that we cannot choose our family. Our family simply is, and we should accept them."

Hades barked out another laugh.

"Oh, please. Hera, do you honestly believe that I'd fall for such a stupid ploy? That you, of all people, have at long last learned your lesson? Millenia of experience has taught me how unmoving, how cruel, how twisted you are, sister." Hades spat out the word as if it were lava, burning his tongue.

Hera's expression turned cool.

"Very well. Then, believe this. A threat comes. A threat greater than any we have ever faced before. And, I have prepared for it. Come, brother, and sit. Sit, and I will explain all. For, if we Olympians hope to survive… This divided front we have held will be our undoing, and I much prefer living, thank you very much."


	12. The Boy With Mismatched Eyes

A/N: This chapter is short, but it felt complete at this point, so I'm leaving it as is :p

Also, I've been meaning to ask: does anyone have any good Kingdom Heart fic recommendations? Half the ones I come across are massive AUs where the only thing that matches is the names, and I tend to avoid those. I've found a few good ones myself if any of you want a recommendation.

Anywayyys, moving on

Published: 1/16/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Boy With the Mismatched Eyes**

Percy's eyes snapped opened. Every piece of him ached, but he wasn't exactly sure where it was coming from. His muscles themselves, oddly, felt fine. Despite that, he felt more tired now than he ever had before. Still, something told him to get up. Something told him to rise. The instinct was so persistent that Percy had no choice but to give into it. Slowly, Percy managed to sit up, eyes finally focusing in properly on the world around him.

What happened?

Percy groaned, a small hand coming up to grip at his head. He felt like he'd just run a three legged marathon while the other person was unconscious. Through rapidly drying concrete.

His other hand curled into a fist, grass scrunching beneath his fingertips.

Wait…

Grass?

Percy looked around. Where in the world was he? There was a strange looking castle just a few yards before him. There was soft grass beneath his feet, and it looked like he had landed in the middle of a random courtyard. How he had gotten here, Percy didn't know, but it wasn't any place he recognized.

The sky, though, was what disturbed Percy the most. The clouds churned above him like an oncoming storm, but there was no thunder, no light, no rain.

This place… It felt wrong. Monumentally wrong.

Just like Percy did, actually. What in the world was wrong with him?

"Magical exhaustion. It's… A bit different than physical exhaustion. Your body is fine, but you've strained your soul. You should be a little more careful with what you can handle, kid."

Exhaustion or no, Percy shot up and spun. There, standing several feet away from him, was the blond boy from the Dream Island. He stood several feet away, arms crossed, leaning against a wall.

His eyes, like always, were closed shut. Percy attempted to take a step forward, and instantly regretted it. His muscles themselves, oddly, didn't protest the movement. However, a wave of utter tiredness smashed into him, nearly toppling the child to his knees.

"I told you, kid… Magical exhaustion. Sheesh, can't you listen to words? What's next, teenagers doing a Tide Pool challenge?"

Meanwhile, in the United States…

Percy lost the battle and fell. Gasping, he managed to catch himself, hands shooting out before his face smashed painfully against the ground. Sweat fell from his brow, down onto the grass beneath him. Percy heard a rustle of movement and looked up just as hands came in, curling around his shoulders and pulling him up.

"Here, get up kid. What's your name, anyways?"

Percy muttered a quick thanks as the teen lifted him to his feet. What did Nico say the blond was called again? Ben, right? Like Ben Kenobi? Or something with the wind. Yeah, wind. Hm.

"My name is-" Percy looked up. And screamed. The teen gave a disapproving tsk as Percy snatched his hands back, falling to the ground again with a thud as he backed away slightly.

The teen rolled a mismatched pair of eyes.

"Really, kid? Am I that ugly to look at?"

One eye was perfectly normally. Blue, like the skies. Blue, like Sora's eyes. Perfectly ordinary and human.

The other was a sickly amber, but that wasn't all. That alone wouldn't have caused Percy to scream and back away. He could see past the Mist, to an extent, so Percy saw more than an ordinary human would see.

From the pulsing yellow eye, dark veins ripplied out across the left half of the the teenagers face. How Percy hadn't noticed it before, he wasn't sure, but he suspected it had to do with the eye now being open.

The left radiated darkness, and, for whatever, it had a weird stench to it.

The right, for whatever reason, seemed to radiate light.

"What's wrong with your face?" Percy asked, a quiver in his voice. He was nine, afterall, and not yet the warrior that he would grow into.

The teen sighed, closing his eyes. As he did so, the veins retracted, his face returning to normal. The teen lifted a single hand and rubbed forehead, seemingly trying to sooth away a coming headache.

"I… We… We are what is left. We are the Original. Or, maybe, something more. Something greater."

The blue eye snapped open, starting right at Percy.

"Xehanort… He plays with powers he doesn't understand. With hearts he doesn't understand. He never did question where such twisted Darkness could have been born, never questioned why his lighthearted apprentice had such twisted evil sleeping in his heart."

Percy couldn't help the shudder that past through his body.

The yellow eye followed, and the veins returned. The teen sighed, letting his hands drop, his expression shifting. There was a sadness in his eyes that hadn't been there before, a resignation.

"I… We… Him… Argh!"

The teen went from muttering incoherently to gripping at his head as a short desperate scream ripped past his lips.

Words. In that moment, Percy remembered words. Words Nico had spoken, words Percy hadn't given much thought to but words that he remembered now.

 _"He's missing part of his soul. No, it's worse than that. He's rejected it. He rejected his own heart. So… Now, well." Nico had gestured._

Part of his soul…

Demons, Nico had described it as. Except, these were more literal than your common inner demons, and Percy could see that now. He could see it, and he remembered.

"Ventus." Percy named him, unable to keep the tremble out of his voice. Why, Percy wasn't sure. Something in him screamed, though. It screamed that he should turn and run. It screamed that he should run away.

Ventus seemed to calm at the sound of his name. The shaking shoulders paused as the hands slowly dropped. Those mismatched eyes snapped up towards Percy, and they looked so confused, so lost.

Percy quickly realized that the person before him, that Ventus, wasn't really are here. Not in the sense of someone who'd lost their mind, but more like… A shard of a person. Incomplete. Missing something that made him whole.

Ventus turned away, casting his eyes towards the churning clouds above.

"The one… The one that bears the Mark. Beware the Mark Bearer. Hehe, hehe!"

Percy managed to stand on wavering feet. Ventus turned towards him again, and the insanity melted. Concern seemed to shine in his eyes. Both of them.

"You shouldn't sit up yet, kid. You used too much power. Too much, if it brought you here."

Percy always had a knack for asking the best possible questions in any given situation.

"Where is here?"

Ventus frowned at him before confusion seemed to overtake him. The blond boy took a step back, then another, as his face scrunched back up in pain. Percy expected him to cover his face again, to close his eyes again, but, instead, he turned and glanced at the castle.

"The end. The beginning. Everything. Where memory and soul walk hand in hand. The twisting hour. It's time. Time, time, time, not enough time."

Then, those glowing eyes snapped back towards Percy and it took all he had not to flinch away.

"Time… Time to wake up. Time to wake, little water bearer."

And, he did.

Percy came up with a scream on the edge of his lips, finally awake. Awake, and, if his eyes weren't deceiving him, in his own bed. The light was off, so mom must have put him to bed after Percy had… Had…

He'd tossed Gabe out, literally, and passed out from overusing his powers. Percy winced at that. He had to be a little more careful with those from now on, he supposed. Percy rose from the bed, his feet colliding with the cool carpet below. Even as he did so, Ventus' words rang in his ears.

Percy couldn't make sense of it. He couldn't' make sense of any of it at all. So, he'd turn to someone else, and maybe she would. The person he trusted most in all of the world.

Mom. He had to find his mom.


	13. Revelations and Coliseums

A/N: I do have a confession to make. I literally tossed Ignis in just because I had just finished beating Episode Ignis. Annnnd, Square trolls us by announcing FFXV Royal Edition right afterwards. Ah. Funny humans.

On another note, is anyone playing the Dissidia Beta? I was pleasantly surprised when I unlocked an extra HP attack for Zidane. I didn't think I could actually do that in the Beta.

Also, I've come across one of those classical grammar trolls. Had had. Hm. It makes sense when using it, which says a lot about the english language, but do any of you have any suggestions for substitutes?

Published: 1/21/2018

Warnings: Spoilers for FFXV

 ** _Vincent thoughts_**

 _Cloud thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Revelations and Coliseums**

Tina had always known that her son had Olympian Blood running in his veins. The moment she had held him in her arms, she had known what Sora was. She had known he was a Greek Demigod, cursed- erm, blessed- with their po-

Oh, who was she kidding, it was a total curse. Sure, it did give Sora enhanced battle instincts, but that was the extent of the benefits. Battle instincts. For a child. Since the Greek Gods enjoyed setting Demigods on each other in hordes.

Her son was dyslexic, had trouble paying attention to anything at all, and attracted trouble in the form of monsters that wanted to attack him endlessly for no other reason that he 'smelled nice' to them. Other Demigods weren't like that. Other Demigods could function just fine, but the Greek kind were literally engineered to be soldiers, and that said all you really needed to know about their culture.

Tina swore when she found out who had cursed Greek Demigods to attract monsters like that from all corners, because other Demigods didn't experience the same curse, she momentarily renounce her vow to never fight again and beat them senseless.

Elsewhere, Hecate froze, a shiver running down her spine.

However, now… Now, Tina understood.

"... So, you're Sora's mother."

This, Tina had not been expecting. Yes, she had known Sora's mother was an Olympian, but this? This, even Tina had never suspected. And, why should she? It had never once happened before. Tina herself was having a hard time believing it, despite the evidence presented right in front of her as proof.

Sora was one in a trillion, literally.

Hestia sipped at her tea.

"Yes. I'm sorry for merely leaving him with you, without a word. This place… You've built a wonderful sanctuary, Tina." Hestia smiled at her.

Tina normally did not get along with gods. They annoyed her to no end. Gods had a certain arrogance, a feel to them. They were so much older, so much more ancient. Tina herself could and had been considered a god herself due to her longevity, but she had done a pretty good job of keeping herself grounded over the years. Others like her, not so much, unfortunately.

A flash of a monster that she swore would never rise again filled her mind. Tragedies like those… Tina would do what she could to prevent them. That's why she had taken in Sora. It's why she had taken in so many children, lost and alone and not knowing a home. It's why, over the centuries, she had taken in others, others that, in another lifetime, had been monsters.

An image of a child Sephiroth flitted across Tina's mind before she shoved it back. It does not bode well to dwell on things long past.

"Thank you. I try. I really do." Tina said, shooting a look through the window. Hestia followed her gaze. Outside, the children played, running around in cheer. Irvine and Selphie, as usual, were messing with each other. Sora was playing with Noctis and Prompto, and while Tina couldn't see Luneth, she was sure the small silver haired boy was running around out there as well.

"This place… It is truly worthy of being called a Home." Hestia spoke.

Words have a certain power to them. Words spoken by a goddess have a little extra kick to them. Hestia's words seemed to seep into the building, echoing about the place in a brilliant flow. A warmth settled around them, the warmth of a hearth. The warmth of a home.

"Thank you," Tina responded, and she meant it. Then, setting down her drink, the green haired women frowned at the goddess before her. "However… I take it this isn't entirely a social call. You left Sora here for a reason. Your presence around him was a danger, was it not?"

That was what surprised Tina most of all. Most of the Olympian gods, hell, any pantheon, wouldn't give two flying shits about a child after they had them. To them, the children were nothing more than tools, irrelevant and only to be acknowledged when they had purpose. It was why Tina couldn't stand gods in any form.

Except the woman before her.

Hestia had left her child not because she wanted to, but because it would be the best thing for him. That kind of sacrifice… That kind of sacrifice was one Tina could support. It was one she could get behind of. It was one that she admired.

Which, of course, begged the question of why Hestia was revealing herself, after all this time.

Hestia nodded, her expression growing serious.

"You are, of course, correct, Child of the Espers. There is much I must explain to you. About me, about Sora, and about the boy's father, and about the dangers we now find ourselves in."

* * *

Noctis Lucis Caelum wasn't exactly sure when the dreams had started. He wasn't sure what they meant, either. They were weird dreams, full of such random stuff. Sometimes, though, Noctis swore he'd see Carbuncle running around, but whenever he'd turn the small little spirit was gone.

Prompto swore up and down that it was just Noctis' imagination, and that he was taking it way too seriously.

Then, Noctis had a dream of numbers and barcodes, printed along his best friend's arm because he'd been _marked like a piece of cattle_ by what Noctis could only assume was a monster. After that, he'd started to take note of a few other things.

Like how Prompto always, always, kept the area on his arm covered with a wristband. Noctis had once asked his friend about it and Prompto had blinked, staring at his own arm like it was foreign, while muttering a quick I don't know.

Prompto hadn't removed the band, though. He'd refused.

Noctis dreamed. He dreamed of another world, another place, another land.

He dreamed of a wide spanning continent, so massive you could place Destiny Islands on it a dozen times over. He dreamed of a city, miles and miles across and so full of light. Giant skyscrapers, ripping into the sky, taller than any building he had ever seen. He dreamed of green fields, spanning as far as the eye could see. He dreamed of a city of water, beautiful and stunning.

He dreamed of fire and destruction. A golden god, sprawled upon a throne. A man that he didn't know, scars running across his face, his eyes blank and unseeing. A girl, gasping as she held him, gasping as a blade ripped into her.

He dreamed of a man, twisted by shadows.

Noctis didn't like those dreams. He didn't like them at all. He liked the happy ones, the happy memories. The memories of a dad he never knew. The memories of a big brother he'd never met, tall and muscular and scolding him whenever he messed up. He missed the laughs and the random and rather ridiculous random poses Prompto would have him do.

But, they weren't real, right? It was all just in his head, right?

"What're you thinkin' of?"

Noctis jumped. Sora was by no means sneaky. Sora, in no life, should ever be a ninja. He was loud and brash and could get lost inside a paper box. Noctis couldn't for the life of him imagine a ninja Sora. The image did not compute. So, Noctis must have really been out of it if he hadn't noticed Sora, of all people, sneak up on him.

Several reincarnations earlier, Sora Uzumaki sneezed as Tidus and Hinata clashed against one another.

"Nothing." Noctis lied through his teeth, looking away towards the horizon. The sun here really was beautiful.

Darkness-eternal-light-gone-scourge.

Noctis shuddered, eyes scrunching in pain as he fought off the images. A hand on his shoulder knocked him out of it. Warm. So warm. Sora had always felt warm, and he had this weird presence. The same kind you get when you enter a cozy little house, away from the ice and the cold.

Noctis turned his head. Sora's small face was pulled in a frown. Then, wordlessly, Sora wrapped his tiny little arms around Noctis, pulling him close.

Noctis froze.

He… He didn't really do hugs. Noctis didn't like them. He didn't like touching in general. He was a very reclosed person, thank you very much. He liked his personal space. Prompto never seemed to understand that and glomped him whatever chance he got, but Noctis supposed that was just best friends being annoying.

This, though…

It did feel kind of nice.

Closing his eyes, Noctis hugged back. Sora didn't say a word. Sora didn't ask anymore questions. Sora didn't do anything at all, but just stay silent, holding him, comforting him. From what, even Noctis wasn't sure.

Sora, Noctis realized, really was a great friend.

* * *

"I always knew Aunt Hestia would eventually realize the complete and utter awesomeness that is me! I can't believe she even thought to give me my own Bioshen, too!"

Cloud instantly regretted every good thought he had had about her. Help find Zack, Hestia had said. She needed to tell Zack all about his kid, Hestia had said. No, she hadn't had an affair behind Aerith's back, Hestia had claimed. Cloud had believed her. He had believed her because all of his instincts were telling him he could trust the woman- er, goddess.

Hell, even Vincent agreed that Hestia seemed trustworthy, and Vincent never trusted anyone.

This, however, he could not forgive. Hestia was a smiling force of deception. She had weaved him into her twisted web and Cloud, poor Cloud, had fell for it. He had fell for it, and was now playing a rather cruel price for it.

Cloud turned and shot Apollo a glare. How Hestia had convinced the god to actually wander the Outside World, were he was actually vulnerable, was beyond Cloud, but Hestia had managed it. Who knows, maybe she'd pulled some random trick the same way she'd convinced Cloud to help her with her journey.

Cloud wasn't sure if he appreciated the help, if Apollo could be called that.

"For the last time, I am not your 'personal Bioshen'!" Cloud snapped.

Apollo responded with a small little laugh, eyes shamelessly trailing down Cloud's form. Cloud, not for the first time, cursed his mother and her pale skin, pale skin that he had inherited, as a blush ran across his cheeks. Apollo noticed it instantly, practically squealing at it.

Cloud twitched.

"What? You're cute when you blush like that, my lovely Cloud."

 _ **"He's got a point there. I agree."**_

 _"Vincent! Shut the hell up"_

"See! Even your friend agrees with me!"

More like his so called friend enjoyed teasing the hell out of Cloud and his current situation. All it took for Vincent to start lighting up from his days as an emo icon was getting stuck in the back of Cloud's head and tormenting him. Oh joy.

Good deeds never get you anywhere. They just get you an annoying voice in the back of your head, a pissed off bestie, and a polysexual deity that wouldn't stop hitting on Cloud every chance he got.

 _ **"I resent that. Come on, Cloud. You're taking this way to seriously. Let go a little. Stop holding it in."**_

Cloud bit back a rather scathing comment about how Vincent, who had chosen to wallow in his self pity for thirty years sleeping under Nibelheim had no right to say such words to him, but he held them back. Unfortunately, the second you think something, you can't really hide it from someone living in your head.

Vincent, surprisingly, didn't take offense. Instead, he started humming, of all things.

"So, my gloriously fabulous companion… Where too?"

Cloud sighed. Flying a Gummi Ship through space was weird. This was so Cid's thing. They didn't have much of a choice, though. Apollo could move around on his own just fine, but where would that leave Cloud? Apollo could, in theory, bring Cloud along, but doing so would weaken him, so Cloud wasn't going to bother suggesting it.

Gods don't like being weakened. They have a rather strange aversion to it. Who knew.

"The last place Zack was spotted."

Before them, a world familiar to Apollo appeared. Apollo, somehow, impossibly, paled. Cloud didn't think a sun god could actually manage a feat like that, but Apollo did.

There, just a hair's breadth away, it stood. Floating in the aether of space, a world created by Olympian folly as they explored the Outside World. A world inhabited by their counterparts and a rather psychotic, flamboyant version of Hades.

The Olympus Coliseum seemed to glow, it's golden hue illuminating the space around it with a brilliance that could only be born from a world made of gods.


	14. The Champion

A/N: So, I recently got God of War. I know, I know, all late. I haven't gotten very far yet so far, but I have killed Medusi. It's a fun game.

Also, this is the second chapter I've written so far this morning. I like this one more than the other, since the other was mostly fight scenes that I feel came across as a little choppy and this one is more exposition, which I like

Anyways, enjoy!

Published: 1/30/2018

Warnings: A few FFVI Spoilers, but nothing too consequential

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Champion**

"So… You claim you're from another world, and that Jason's imaginary friends mom sent you here to look for him."

"Sora isn't imaginary. If he was, Juno wouldn't have sent me here for you, and this guy wouldn't be here either." Jason pointed out.

Leo thought the words over for several seconds before nodding, conceding the point.

"True, true." Then, without hesitation, the little boy took a gigantic bite out of the cheeseburger in front of him, getting sauce all over his face.

The first thing Sabin had done after cornering the kids had not, in fact, been to drag them off to some random secluded place to explain things. He had taken one look at the seemingly sunken cheeks of Leo and, for a second, he remembered another boy.

Gau, small and wild, covered in dirt and his hair a complete and utter grimy mess, glaring up at him, years alone in the wild having warped his mind.

This kid… This kid wasn't anywhere near as bad as Gau had been, but Sabin recognized the look in the boy's eyes. It didn't matter that it wasn't anywhere near as bad as with Gau, who'd been tossed aside by a father who was slowly falling into madness. This kid had been hurt. He'd been harmed. He had the look.

He had that haunted gaze that no child should have.

The way he was digging into his burger, Sabin had to wonder… How long had it been since he had a proper meal?

"Slow down a bit, Leo. Don't worry, it's not gonna vanish on you. If you want more, I've got plenty of money so that isn't a problem either." Sabin told the boy.

Money that Sabin had gotten from a couple of thugs that had tried to mug him after he'd landed on Earth, but the kids didn't need to know that.

Leo blinked up at him in surprise before looking away, his eyes downcast. There it was. That shadow. Shyly, Leo nibbled at the burger.

Sabin felt his blood boil.

Orphanages were meant to take in kids and make them feel loved, as far as Sabin was concerned. Yes, the whole point of an orphanage was a place that took in kids without guardians, and the main goal was to eventually give them a home, but still. Sabin remembered a small little town on a far off place, after the Fall. Despite the scorched skies and the red seas, he remembered Tina taking in a group of children, all strangers, and watching over them all, with love and care.

This kid looked like he hadn't had any form of the word 'care' in a very long time.

Sabin felt a glare and turned. Jason didn't seem pleased at all with the change in Leo's attitude, and was laying the blame squarely on Sabin's shoulders.

Jason didn't comment on it, though. Instead, he set down his own burger. Ignoring the wild chaos of a McDonalds in the morning of a rather busy city, Jason frowned up at Sabin.

"You know Sora."

Sabin nodded, accepting the change in topic easy enough. Leo seemed to like it as well, burying himself into his meal with more gusto now that the attention was away from him. With his shoulders on the table, Sabin rested his head easily enough onto his crossed hands.

"I do. Or, rather, I know his mom. She and I… We go way back."

A couple of millennia, but who was counting? It's not like Sabin was awake for it all.

"So… So it wasn't just in my head, then?"

Sabin could see from Jason's expression that, for a moment, he had doubted. Sabin couldn't blame him. The dreams must have seemed odd, especially when he couldn't remember them when waking until now, and that had been odd indeed. Sora had always remembered, had always blathered about his so called siblings to Tina like it was second nature. However, he was the only one who was aware.

Everyone else wasn't.

Which meant, someone had blocked it, blocked their memories, blocked them from remembering. Sabin had a pretty good idea as to who did it, too.

Jason was right to doubt himself. Juno had every reason to mess with him, even if he had technically done nothing. That's what gods did. If they could not strike retribution directly at another deity, they would attack mortals that the god cared for instead.

Juno was perfectly capable of manipulating memories. That woman could be just plain brutal if she wanted to.

"No, it wasn't in your head. You're the first one I've found, too. Tina said something about Juno enacting some plan, and how she wasn't going to go for it. She wanted me to take you all to her, unless you ask me not to."

Jason looked outright alarmed at the words. His body tensed, preparing for a fight. No child should have that look. No child should look like they were getting ready to fight for their lives.

That, perhaps, was what Sabin hated the most about the Olympians. This is what they bred. Child soldiers.

"I won't take you to her by force." Sabin emphasized, "We won't make you stay either, if you don't want to. That choice is yours."

Jason looked less frightened, but tense nonetheless.

"You're making moves against my Stepmother. She isn't going to like it." Jason pointed out the obvious.

Sabin shrugged.

"We've dealt with pissed off deities before. It's nothing new." he replied.

Leo finished his burger before taking a swig of soda. Letting out a loud belch, the small boy drew in their attention. Leo blushed, his ears going red. "Eh, sorry hehe. Anyways, why do you guys wanna mess with- eh, what was her name again?"

"Juno." Sabin told him. "And, we're doing it because we don't know what her aim is. We doubt she'd got your best interests at heart, which is why Tina sent me." Sabin informed them.

"And what about Leo?" Jason interjected.

Sabin's eyes snapped to him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Sora's mom sent you for me. She didn't send you for Leo. What happens to him?" Jason asked.

Sabin's confused expression didn't shift for a second.

"... We take him with us, of course. Unless he'd rather stay. Why is that even a question?" Sabin asked rhetorically, scratching the back of his head.

Leo looked surprised at the words.

"I can come?"

"Why wouldn't you? Weird kids. Anyways, do you guys want more or should we continue on?" Sabin changed the subject.

Leo's eyes darted hungrily towards the menu, and Sabin briefly wondered if this had been a good idea. Not the food bit, but the fast food. It wasn't exactly healthy, but Sabin wasn't about to sit down and cook a full blown meal for a kid who looked like he needed a meal then and there and not later.

Whatever. He'd feed them something healthier later.

That wouldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

Percy sat patiently, waiting for his mom to respond. He had told her everything, leaving not a single detail out. He told her about how he had first woken up on the island. He told her about Sora, Thalia, Nico, and Jason. He described a few of the things they did, like how Thalia and Nico would occasionally spar or how annoying Jason was when he was running around shocking everyone while giggling like mad.

He told her about Ventus, falling down from the skies, crashing down like a falling meteor. He left out the bit where he had seen Ventus in a dream, a pair of mismatched eyes and darkness clinging to him like a second skin.

He told her about Thalia, her form shifted, the sister he knew gone, ripped away. Her flesh turned to wood, her hair turned to leaves, her legs becoming roots digging into the sand.

His mom heard it all, occasionally encouraging Percy to continue on with a small gesture, which Percy would do happily enough.

At long last, Percy was finished, smiling up at his mom.

His mom, who was frowning at him, her expressio troubled and just a bit pained.

Percy felt an uncomftrable coldness seep into his stomach.

His mother sighed, looking away.

"Percy… Did you ever ask yourself why I never told you anything about your father?"

Percy had wondered. Sure, mom had given him stories before, but Percy had assumed mom hadn't really known his dad was Poseidon. But, looking at her now, it didn't take a genius to realize that his mom had been perfectly aware of the reality.

"I- I assumed you didn't know who he was." Percy admitted.

His mother shook her head before looking back at him, a sad expression on her face. His mom reached out, a hand stroking along his cheek softly.

"My precious boy. My baby. My little sea prince. Now that you know, now that the illusion has been stripped away… They will come for you."

Percy normally didn't mind being touched by his mom. He hadn't yet reached that stage where he shied away from it because it was embarrassing and ew, mom, stop. Right now, though, Percy pulled back, eyeing his mom wearily.

"Who's gonna come, mom?"

Tears fell from her eyes. It made Percy angry. It made him even angrier than when he had seen that bastard hurt her. This was his mom. She was never supposed to have that look. Percy wanted his mom to be happy, but, right now, she looked like her heart was breaking instead, and Percy just couldn't stand it.

"Mom?"

"I just… I wanted you to be my little boy, for just a bit longer. You shouldn't have to grow up. Not this fast. Not this quick. My baby. My precious baby."

Arms wrapped around him as his mother pulled him close. Percy didn't really understand what was going on. He didn't know who 'they' were. He didn't know why his mom was so scared, so terrified. It didn't matter, really. His mom was scared, so Percy wrapped his arms around her and hugged back.

His mom was scared.

His mom was scared.

His _mom_ was scared for _him_.

To a child, who has always looked up to their parent as a pillar of support and love, nothing is more terrifying than seeing that same parent scared out of their minds.

His mom needed him, Percy realized. His mom was scared. Percy had to be the strong one, then. And, he would. His mom would have nothing to worry about. Percy would protect her. Percy would keep her safe, no matter what. He swore it.

Only, Percy didn't realize. His current mentality, his current thought process, was exactly what his mom was so scared of. Her son, her baby, growing up too fast, tossed into a world of god and monsters that would tear him apart as soon as look at him.

* * *

Hera tilted her head.

Well… That was a rather unexpected twist.

On the bright side, she now had at least a fluttering idea as to where Hestia had hidden her son. On the negative side, if Hera was right, Hestia had gone all out and hidden the boy in a place, or rather with a person, that even Zeus would be weary of moving against.

Very few things could harm a god. Very few things could challenge a god. A demigod could certainly harm a god, but that was usually the extent of a demigod's ability. Very rarely did you get one that could seriously injure a deity.

The current generation of demigods had more than half a dozen that could do just that. But not one of them could challenge Zeus or any of the Big Three. Well, sure, they could do it, but the end result would be Zeus cleaning off his fingers across from an unrecognizable blood splatter on the ground.

Hestia, though, had apparently one upped Hera by presenting a new, rather interesting challenge.

Hera backed away, melting into the shadows, away from Sabin and the two boys. Leo, for a moment, seemed to spot her, his face twisting a bit as recognition lit in his eyes just before Hera vanished. It wouldn't do to get detected. Not by Figaro.

Sabin Rene di Figaro. Chosen Champion of the Espers. How he had survived all this time, Hera wasn't sure. Regardless, that… Being… Could pose a threat even to Hera. She would have an easier time fighting off a Titan, to be sure.

She, and every other god, had reason to fear the Champions of the Espers. True, one hadn't been seen in centuries, but regardless, their ability was one to be feared. The Espers, in a desperate attempt to save a dying world, had taught a group of humans how to extract and channel a god's power.

True, the Olympians, and indeed, the gods of this world were far more powerful than any one of the Espers could ever hope to be, but regardless, the Champions could prove a threat.

They had been born to combat something far more twisted than themselves, an evil that had been sealed away. They had been strong enough for that task, and even Hera was weary of approaching one lest she suffer a similar fate.

"Hestia, Hestia, Hestia… You really do know how to play a good game. Careful, sister, or the pieces will explode in your face." Hera muttered to herself before vanishing away.


	15. The Adviser Bares Fangs

A/N: So, story confession? The only reason Bianca didn't end up in the shared dream verse was because I initially forgot to put her in. Which, I suppose sounds weird since I mention Bianca in the chapter as the first dream session was from Nico's point of view, but still

I considered rewriting the scene, but, for plot reasons, kept it as is. Take that as you will

I also considered rewriting the following scene, but decided to keep it as is

Published: 2/2/2018

Warnings: A spoiler for Episode Ignis is tossed in, kindaish

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **The Adviser Bares Fangs**

"Come, this way. I'm sure we can find adequate accommodations for Master and Misses Di Angelo."

Ignis wondered how he always managed to get himself into these kinds of situations. Rachel, at times, reminded him so much of Noctis that looking at her directly was rather dangerous. It wasn't so much physical appearance, no. It was her heart. Her soul.

Ignis did not want to be reminded of Noctis. He would much rather forget his failures, thank you very much.

Ignis could no longer see like an ordinary human could. He had surrendered that ability long ago. Sacrificed it, for in sacrifice there is 'power'. Ignis, who wished to see the world saved, wished to see Noctis rise as king, who valued his sight above all, was stripped of his sight, stripped of his vision for the future.

Sometimes, Ignis wondered if the bloody Ring of the Lucci was made by that grinning white bastard Truth.

Elsewhere, said being grinned.

No. Ignis could no longer see in the traditional sense. Instead, when he gazed at others, he saw not their image but their souls. Their auras. It had taken him years to train the sense, and it had only grown stronger in his exile here on Earth.

In a sense, he could also see into their future. The ties that bind, echoing from one soul to the next. Destiny was an odd thing to see. The strings of fate.

That boy… It was too early to tell. The path was, as of yet, unclear. Regardless, his future did not seem like a joyful one.

Bianca… That one, Ignis could see nothing from. It was odd indeed, but Ignis had seen odder.

As for Rachel… She, Ignis had long ago realized, was unique. That girl had a gift Ignis couldn't quiet place flowing through her blood. With time, he realized, perhaps she could see as Ignis did without paying the same price.

The younger Di Angelo's aura screamed that he wanted to run. The girl seemed divided between that and happily accepting aid because it meant she wouldn't have to handle it herself, which, in all honestly, she shouldn't have to worry about in the first place.

Ignis was almost certain the girl was a preteen. Her aura, and her brothers, were odd, however. Age without aging. At the same time, it didn't feel like they had experienced all the years. More like… A mix of a Stopza and a Slowza spell. Now, whoever had managed that had some serious magic at their disposal, the kind of which even Ignis did not want to mess with.

Ignis turned to the children, presenting to the children an extra suite he had managed to portain. The Dare name was rather prestigious. It hadn't taken much to get an extra room right next to the original, despite it being previously occupied.

Ignis had made sure the former occupants were compensated for the inconvenience to their satisfaction.

Strangely, their aura grew more uncomfortable. Hm. Perhaps it was the adult in the room. Noctis had always clamped up when they were younger for the sole reason that he was usually up to something he shouldn't be and, despite Ignis being near him in age, Ignis was basically the authority figure.

Who forced him to eat his vegetables, which Noctis detested with a wild passion.

"Well, I'll leave you all to it. I have other business to attend to. Mi'lady." Ignis nodded once towards Rachel before departing.

* * *

Nico couldn't help the sigh of relief that left his lips as Ignis departed. Rachel and Bianca both eyed him oddly for it. Nico shifted a bit before turning, sitting down on the bed and moving to face the two girls.

"That man… He's got a weird feel about him. Like, he's been around death a lot. No. Not that… it's… I can't explain." Nico shrugged. That had not been the right thing to say. If anything, the curiosity increased in the eyes of his two companions.

Bianca herself looked like she could barely contain herself anymore, even more than Rachel, who had literally been waiting all her life for a moment like this, not that Nico knew that.

"What on earth does that mean? What even was that, back at the Casino?! Since when can you bend shadows? Who was that… Thing?" Bianca grimaced at the mention of Alecto.

Nico was so glad he was into Mythomagic now. It let him recognize random monsters. A Fury, though? Well, he had suspected his dad was the Lord of the Underworld, but that incident all but confirmed it.

His dad. His dad, who had shoved them in the Casino for gods knows what reason. Nico supposed he could forgive that. He didn't know the reasons yet, so he wouldn't judge. Not yet. However…

His dad had also done something else, something far worse. Far more twisted.

Thalia…

Stupid gods.

And, Bianca wanted answers. Nico supposed she deserved them. However, instead of doing so, Nico shot Rachel another not so subtle look.

Rachel huffed.

"I can keep a secret!" The redhead bit out.

Nico shrugged.

"Maybe you can. Maybe you can't. I don't know. You're an unknown."

That had also been the wrong thing to say. Not because of Rachel's reaction, no. Not even the words themselves, if one was being technical. It was more about the time. At this time, saying such words was tantamount to suicide, as Nico was about to find out.

A dark, menacing aura seemed to burst into existence around them. Slowly, jarringly, like a metal door twisting and screeching it's protest as it opened, Nico turned his head towards the source. The dangerous aura was coming directly from his sister, her eyes holding a rather annoyed gleam Nico was rather familiar with. Were those hell flames? They looked kinda like hell flames. Was Nico just imagining it? He had to be, because nothing else was on fire.

"Just spit it out already!" Bianca snapped, fist clenched at her side and looking very much like she was about to swing it right at Nico's head.

Ohshitohshitohshitohshit

Nico was not to blame for the what followed. He was not to blame for blabbering every little thing that he knew without a moment's hesitation, going on and on and leaving not a detail out. He was not to blame for doing this in front of Rachel, who he had initially had no intention of saying anything about this at all to her. In the face of his sisters fury, Nico wasn't going to chance it.

Once he was done explaining it all, there was silence. Even Rachel, who'd been so desperate for answers since the moment she realized that she could see things that no one else could, remained silent.

Slowly, Nico looked up.

Bianca's gaze was fixed on the wall, her expression blank. Nico didn't get it. What was wrong with Bianca?

Then, she spoke, her voice soft and low. Had Nico not been staring right at her, had he not been focusing his full attention on his sister, he might not have even heard it at all.

"Why, out of all us… Was I the only one not to end up in this dream world?"

Nico froze.

That… That was a pretty damn good question. A question Nico himself had wondered, a while back, but that he had forgotten. The dream world made one forget when they woke. Until recently, until now, Nico had no recollection of the dream world.

But, Bianca had a point. Why not her? Why Nico? Why Jason? Why Percy? Why Thalia? Why Sora? He and Thalia had been running off the theory that they were all kids of the big three, although who Sora's godly parent was still eluded them.

However, if that statement was true… Then why wasn't Bianca in there with them as well?

Then, a voice spoke, and Nico didn't ponder any more about it. He was too busy freaking out.

"Because, child. I chose him. Not you."

Shit.

Nico shot up, the shadows in the room seemingly darkening an extra shade. Bianca herself leapt up, pushing a startled Rachel behind her.

There, seemingly having materialized out of nowhere, their uninvited guest stood. Wearing a white dress that seemed to glow, hugging itself to her frame, the woman, if she could be called that, stalked forth. She smiled gently at them, and, for a moment, a feeling of peace washed over Nico, making him struggle to hold onto the darkness within his mental grip.

Her face was difficult to describe. For a moment, Nico thought he saw a shadow of someone he knew. A face that looked so much like Bianca's, but older, wiser, with more lines running along it.

The woman was looking right at Nico, seemingly ignoring the other two girls in the room.

"I had intended the role to go to my chosen warrior. However… It seems intervention has prevented that. I do, however, always have a backup pla-"

The goddess, for what else could she be, froze as a dagger appeared at her throat. An arm appeared around her front and she was pulled roughly back as the knife dug ever so slightly against her throat, a drop of blood falling.

"I don't know who you are… But I will allow no one to harm the children in my charge."

Ignis hadn't made a noise. Nico hadn't even detected him, just like he hadn't detected the goddess. Damnit, did that mean Ignis had heard everything Nico had divulged to the others? It was bad enough Rachel had heard something, but now her personal little bodyguard, and who has bodyguards nowadays anyways, had too?

The startled expression on the goddesses' face melted away as she let herself relax within the grip she had found herself in. With a grin, she tilted her head back to look at her captor.

"Won't you, child of Eos?"

Ignis froze.

A blast of radiant light blinded them all. Nico heard a scream, followed by a furious gasp. He was pretty sure the scream came from Rachel.

The gasp, though…

Ignis landed before them, a pair of glistening metal daggers gripped tight in his hands. Blood, golden in color and not at all human, ran down the goddesses' front.

She seemed more annoyed than anything else. With a causal wave of her hand, the wound and the hole on the dress vanished into nothing, although the blood itself remained.

"Really? What is it with you mortals. Attack first, ask questions later! No wonder Ares has such a fondness for you! He was always my least favorite child!"

Ares? The God of War? Ares was this woman's least favorite child?

It didn't take long for the words to register properly, or for Nico's damn near pathological love of Mythomagic to give him the answer. It clicked in less than a second.

Hera. Queen of the Gods. And, if Nico was right about his Hades theory, his Aunt.

Ignis didn't relent. Instead, the blind man's stance seemed to harden.

"Olympians are not welcome here. Leave, goddess."

Hera titled her head.

"Do you have something against gods, child?"

"We humans are not your play things. Leave children out of your struggles."

Hera shot him a look of surprise. Nico, for one, almost believed it. Why were they fighting this woman? She was on their side, right? Why wouldn't she be? This whole attacking her business was stupid. Almost against his will, Nico felt himself letting go of the shadows, letting them fall back into place.

He didn't need them. Why would he need them? Well, maybe against Ignis if he didn't calm down, but he was sure Hera would make him see the truth soon enough.

"Struggles?" Hera spoke, her tone laced heavily with offence. "I have no intent of bringing harm to these children. I merely have answers that they seek, so I have come. I am the goddess of motherhood, after all. I cherish children, and wish to see them grow."

Exactly! Why couldn't Ignis see tha-

Ignis spun and tossed, of all things, smelling salt in Nico's face.

"Ew! Gross! Why did you do tha-" Nico froze. It felt like a veil had been lifted. A slow haze, which had slowly been building in his mind, shattered away into nothing. Then, with a growl, he glared right at Hera, his fist clenched in rage

Hera sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I was merely trying to calm the situation. That's all I meant by the thrall." The goddess spoke.

Ignis lifted a single dagger, fire flowing along it as he pointed it right at her

"Of course you were. As you can see… Your presence is not welcome. Begone."

Hera smiled. Then, ignoring Ignis, she turned, looking straight at Nico.

"My child. My champion. When the time comes, you will know where to find me, my chosen warrior."

Flame turned to lightning as Ignis dashed forth. Hera, however, was gone.

* * *

Hera closed her eyes.

That had… Not gone according to plan. This time, Hera didn't even have the luxury of blaming Hestia for it, too. She had messed up, plain and simple. It seemed the Fates were toying with her. Was it any other, Hera would incinerate them within seconds. However, even she dared not move against those three sisters.

She wasn't even sure if they were responsible. True, while the Fates did weave the existence of this world, that man… That man was not from here. Hera could tell that much. That flame was foreign, an old power. Those scars, as well.

That man was human. Human, and had tried to take on a burdon no human could. This alone did not impress Hera. Humans did that all the time, and ended up dead because of it. Instead, however, this man lived. He lived on, lived enough to hold her at knife point.

Still… There was something, how would she put it? Hm. Yes, like Nico had stated, Hera supposed. There was something off about him, that even she, a goddess, could not place.

Hera realized that this, here and now, was her mistake. She might have succeeded in planting a seed in the minds of the children, but with the unexpected interference presented by that man, Hera wasn't sure if her seed would cause more harm than good in the long run.

It was not something Hera liked admitting. Out of all the Olympians, however, she did have the easiest time admitting a mistake. The world was a constant war, and Hera had not survived for so long without being crafty.

Hm.

For now, Hera supposed, she would have to take a step back.

Yes. That was it. She would take a step back.

After all, the pieces were already set. The cogs were spinning. Yes, things weren't going exactly as she had envisioned, but, that is the point of a good plan, no? You always have to expect the unexpected, because nothing ever goes exactly as you imagine it will.

Hera would sit, and Hera would wait.

There was one question that she wanted an immediate answer to, though. One question that, as far as she knew, had nothing to do with the children. Knowing her luck, though, it damn well might.

"Apollo, where have you run off to, my dreadfully poetically deficient stepson?"


	16. Silver Haired Threateners

A/N: Annnd we're back with Cloud and Apollo. Hm. I have a bunch of things moving on at the same time with this story, huh? Anyways, enjoy

Published: 2/10/2018

Warnings: None

 _ **Vincent thoughts**_

 _Cloud thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Silver Haired Threateners**

Apollo does not like this idea. Nope, nope, he doesn't like it at all. How he let himself get dragged into this is beyond him, and he should have totally said no right from the get go. He had known this was a terrible idea the moment Aunt Hestia had even suggested it and, as usual, Apollo's infinite divine knowledge of stuff was correct.

What he was doing right now was strictly forbidden. Scratch that, screw forbidden. What he was doing right now could erase him, permanently. He was walking a line, a very narrow line, and just the smallest breeze could topple him over the edge into the endless abyss.

How the Norse Gods did this so casually was beyond Apollo. Hell, there were so many copies of Odin running around that they might as well start their own rock band.

And now, Apollo was being dragged back here of all places. Back to the Olympus Coliseum, a word constructed by misguided imprints Apollo and his fellow Olympians had left scattered through time and space. This was the one world that Apollo did not want to visit under any circumstances, period.

"Ah haha!" Apollo barked out such a ridiculously fake laugh that Cloud could not help to turn towards him, blue glowing eyes shining with a mixture of bewilderment and concern.

Not for the first time, Apollo resisted the urge to swoon. He was not some maiden on her wedding day. Getting lost in those eyes would only serve to distract from the important task at hand. Mainly, avoiding his own destruction.

Zeus would smite him if he found out Apollo had gone against the divine ordinance. Although, could you blame him?

What monster could resist the pouting, please puppy eyes of Aunt Hestia?

"What's wrong?" Cloud's baritone voice broke through the haze of Apollo's thoughts. Instead of bjs usual stoicism or the rather frequent annoyed expression Cloud would shoot him, instead his face was scrunched with what could only be described as concern.

…

Should Apollo be thrilled or offended?

"Could we not explore another world?" Apollo smiled, knowing Cloud would be unable to resist Apollo's will, his undeniable charm. The blond, like so many others, would submit, because that's what humans did in the presence of sheer awesomeness.

Cloud, instead, proved how utterly heartless he was by scoffing, raising a single unimpressed eyebrow towards Apollo.

"Why in the hell would we do that? Zack was last seen here, after-" Cloud choked on his own words, eyes widening as his eyes darted away, off into the distance.

Huh?

"After what?" Apollo, tactfully, pressed. And, hey, if there was a little compulsion in his voice, that wasn't exactly his fault, right? It's not Apollo's fault that humans aren't too good at dealing with it while most gods won't even notice a damn thing that comes out of your mouth without it.

Cloud didn't look At him. Odd. Why wouldn't anyone not want to look at Apollo? That made no sense at all!

Still, Cloud's gaze, it was, well… clouded, no pun intended. He wasn't seeing here, Apollo realized. Cloud's body might be here, but his mind? His mind had wandered somewhere else, leaving behind only the flesh.

"Cloud?" Apollo pressed again, a little more will and little more concern lacing even his voice.

Cloud looked back towards him.

That look…

That haunted look…

Apollo had only seen it once before. He had only seen it in the eyes of his Stepmother, after Zeus had realized her from her confinement in Tartarus. The gaze of unspeakable horrors.

"We… Mom, she called it Ragnarok." Cloud spoke, eyes still misty as he looked away again. Apollo froze. Surely the blond couldn't really mean… "Gods, primordials, the forces of the universe clashing and making the world anew, again and again and again. Instead, what we got got…" Cloud's breath hitches for just a second. "There were so many of them. We tried. We tried, so hard. We tried and tried, but it was useless."

Apollo had never heard speak so much in one go. He was surprised the blond was even opening up at all, really, before it hit him.

Cloud alone remembered the Fall of his world. None of the other survivors had an inkling of a clue about the place, but Cloud remembered. Remembered, and had been holding it all in.

Apollo, though, was a stranger. Funny, how easy it is to say so much to a stranger, than to someone that you've known all your life. There was a reason therapists existed, after all.

"We would kill them again and again. And they would just keep on reforming, endlessly. Zack.. When it was all over, he was gone. He wasn't there, and no one… No one else remembered. Even I barely did. Barely, but there."

Cloud turned, fixing his gaze towards the Coliseum floating in space.

"He was here. He's not anymore, I know that, but… If we want to find him, we have to start here."

Then, Cloud proved he had evil running in his veins equaling or surpassing that of Kronos. Those glistening, glowing, ethereal eyes locked back into Apollo. Oh hell.

"So, please… I know this place makes you uncomfortable, but help me."

Hestia had trained the blonde. Of that, Apollo was sure. Damn it, damn it all.

Apollo sniffed. He sighed, and nodded, at long last relenting. Cloud beamed at him, and Apollo's stomach did not flutter with butterflies. Don't be ridiculous.

Stupid normally stoick sexy manipulative soldier boys.

* * *

 _ **"You really laid it on him. I'm impressed."**_

 _"Shut up Vincent."_

"Yes, shut up Vincent."

Cloud was really having a hard time getting used to that. Most people could not hear Vincent. Most people couldn't detect him at all. Vincent was, after all, stuck inside Cloud's mind. It was logical for his presence to be nonexistent to others. Apollo, on the other hand, heard him clear as day.

Still, Cloud had managed to convince Apollo to go against his warring instincts, which, from the looks of it, had the god on the verge of running and ditching Cloud behind. Which Cloud supposed wouldn't be too bad. He could handle things on his own.

However, Hestia had insisted. She had said that Apollo, with his prophetic abilities, might be able to catch something that neither she nor Cloud could.

He hated when Hestia was right.

The Coliseum was currently in the middle of a match. Cloud looked around. Great, just great. So many people, milling here and there, along the stands and what not as there, in the center of the arena, a short little blonde with a ponytail spun a pair of vicious looking daggers. A tail, of all things, swung behind him as he chopped at what unmistakably looked like skeletons.

Animated skeletons, being commanded by a brown cloaked figure that Cloud was sure was a necromancer.

Cloud scrunched his nose in distaste. Fighting undead warriors was always annoying. Fighting someone who could summon them was even more annoying than that.

Then, as if life hadn't tossed him enough curveballs, it decided to toss one other. Normally, Cloud wouldn't actually mind it, since he was rarely around people so he often didn't care what people thought or said. However, as it was, he was currently traveling with a pansexual deity who took every opportunity to flirt terribly with him, so what came next was not welcome.

"Cloud! My dear crossdressing buddy!"

Cloud resisted the urge to groan. Beside him, Apollo's eyes lit with a familiar light.

"Crossdressing? Hm… I can see it, yeah." Apollo stated, hand curled around his chin as he eyed Cloud over yet again.

Cloud grit his teeth. Ignoring the other, he turned towards the newcomer. Silver hair falling in all directions, a damn peacock feather seemingly sticking out of the top, and the most ridiculous excuse for clothing Cloud had ever seen was striding towards them. If anything, Kuja did know how to turn all eyes towards him.

Kuja was smiling at him as if they were old friends, a far contrast to his usual behavior where he'd adamantly turn his head and assure everyone that he didn't know Cloud in the slightest.

Cloud himself wasn't sure where he'd met the genome. His memories had always been a little fuzzy, especially after the Fall.

"Kuja. What are you doing here. Are you competing?" Cloud said in form of greeting.

A greeting Kuja did not seem to approve of. The silver haired mage finally reached them, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Silver hair. Cloud had never liked people with silver hair. They made him uneasy, for obvious reasons. Not that he could let Kuja know that. Kuja, the bastard, would never let it go and would likely lord it over him forever if he found out.

"Is that anyway you greet your friends, Cloud? No wonder you have so few." then, Kuja, hypocrite that he was, turned away from Cloud and instead looked on towards Apollo. "And ah, who is this?"

"Apollo, the great and fabulous!" the sun god introduced himself with a wide bow. Several people eyed him oddly for it, and Cloud was sure he'd heard someone mutter about how some idiot was pretending to be an Olympian and would likely bring down their wrath right on their heads.

Did Apollo not know the definition of the word 'covert'? Cloud was beginning to regret bringing Apollo down here.

"Oh, are you? A pleasure then, my lord." Kuja smiled, lifting his hand. Apollo took it and the pair shook, Apollo seeing absolutely nothing wrong.

Apollo didn't know Kuja. Cloud did. Those eyes danced with dangerous light. Kuja always did walk a tense edge on the line of sanity, and it seemed he was doing so even now.

"Kuja, why are you here?" Cloud asked.

Kuja turned to him.

"I could ask the same, Cloudy, but I do have some semblance of manners. Although, I suppose it wouldn't hurt… I've come to cheer as my brother is competing." Kuja revealed, gesturing towards the arena.

Cloud turned.

Ah. He was wondering why the little midget with the spinning blades looked familiar. Zidane Tribal. Cloud decided he'd have to watch his wallet. That little shit had quicker hands than Yuffie.

Then, without missing a beat, Kuja turned and stepped towards the edge of the rail. Cupping his hands over his mouth, the genome roared, no doubt to cheer his brother on.

"Go on, Scarmiglione! Kick his ass! KNOCK THAT LITTLE SHIT INTO NEXT WEEK!"

… Or maybe not.

"KUJA! WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE CHEERING ME ON, NOT HIM!" Zidane's voice somehow managed to thunder above that of the crowd.

Kuja shrugged, despite Zidane being unlikely to see it. Could Zidane see them clearly? They were pretty high up.

"I SAID I WOULD COME, AND I SAID I WOULD CHEER! I NEVER SAID I'D CHEER FOR YOU! GET HIM!"

The necromancer, Scarmiglione, did just that as a dozen more skeletons popped out of the ground, swinging swords at Zidane. Not that the increased numbers mattered much. Zidane was fast, a whirlwind of spinning blades.

Kuja turned towards them.

"So, now that I've revealed why I'm here… What brings an ex-SOLDIER and an original Olympian to this backwater excuse of a world?"

* * *

Apollo resisted the urge to summon his bow as the words left the scantily dressed mage's lips. Cloud's crossdressing buddy was smiling at them, seemingly incapable of any other expression. Apollo was starting to wonder if the expression was genuine or not, although he was leaning towards the latter.

"We're just looking for an old friend, that's all. Also… Could you mind with the discretion?" Cloud's voice carried a hidden threat.

A threat Kuja ignored. With an arched eyebrows, the genome replied, "Why? Your friend finder doesn't seem to get that message either."

Apollo winced when Cloud shot him an accusatory glare. Okay, so maybe he should come up with a code name.

"Fred. My name is Fred." Apollo said.

Kuja was not impressed. Neither, it seemed, was Cloud. Ignoring him, and who in their right minds ignored him, Kuja turned back to Cloud. "Cloud, my friend, my closest ally, my friendly neighborhood crossdresser who looks killer in red, my sweet-"

"What the hell do you want?"

 _ **"... He certainly has a way with words."**_

Kuja smiled. Apollo was rapidly beginning to hate that smile.

"I'm thirsty. Be a dear, and get me something? Anything, really. In exchange, I'll see what I can do to help you find this… Missing friend."

Right. As if Cloud would ever-

Apollo watched in shock as Cloud shrugged.

"Sure. You better not go back on your word, though. I'll kick your ass from here to the Pride Lands."

Kuja looked shocked. Hand placed over his chest, the silver haired man swayed. "Me? Go back on my word? I would never!"

Cloud responded with a grunt before turning to Apollo.

"Want anything?"

Apollo, however, just shook his head. Cloud shrugged, wandering off and leaving Apollo alone with the still smiling Kuja. The second Cloud was out of sight, the smile broke, eyes snapping towards Apollo, a red tinge glowing in the background as a bit of energy began to cackle around them.

Oh hell. Really? Well, if it's a fight Kuja wanted, it's a fight he would get. Apollo was a god. He had seen war a thousand times over. Kuja wasn't menacing at all in the face of that.

"Ah, Mr. Sun God. Tell me… What are your intentions towards Cloudy? I've seen the way you keep looking at him. Not subtle. Not subtle at all."

Wait, what?

Kuja eyed him expectantly. By Chaos, the mage was serious. Was this really happening? Was Apollo really already being threatened by the friends of the latest person he was trying to seduce? That's not how it normally went! Hell, he hadn't even made any headway into it so far. He was tempted to relent, since Apollo wasn't one to continue sexual advances if he knew they made others uncomfortable.

Cloud didn't seem uncomfortable with it, though. If anything, he seemed more confused and unsure of how to respond to Apollo's advances than anything else. A little annoyed, maybe, but from what Apollo could tell that was more because of an antisocial personality. That, and getting him to blush was fun.

Kuja tapped his foot impatiently, bringing Apollo back to the present.

"Well?" the mage demanded.

Apollo crossed his arms.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Apollo replied.

Kuja responded with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh? Isn't it? Very well." Kuja responded, taking a step forth, more power, more magic seeming to dance around them. For some reason, no one else noticed. Now that Apollo noticed, it didn't seem anyone was around anymore. Kuja had, while Apollo hadn't been looking, cast some sort of veil around them, making the rest of the people here walk off.

Apollo narrowed his eyes.

"Let me tell you this, god… I don't even know if Cloud would be interested. The topic of sexuality never really came up, and, to be frank, I'm sometimes convinced he might be asexual. However… On the off chance that he is not, and you do, in fact, manage to seduce him… If you hurt him, I will break you into so many pieces that you won't have a hope of ever reforming." Kuja declared, the red tinge in his eyes now a burning flame.

Apollo backed off, glaring.

"I'm sure Cloud can take care of himself. Butt out."

To this, Kuja tossed his head back and barked out a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sure he can. But, will he?" Kuja said. Apollo's face scrunched in confusion. "Cloud is a masochist, you see. He feels so much guilt for things out of his control that if you harm him, he'll merely wave it off and assume he deserved it. Assume it's his own fault. That is why, god, why I will personally shatter you if you choose to do so."

Apollo wasn't about to take that lying down. Flaring his godly aura here was a stupid idea on top of a stupid idea, but Apollo did so anyways.

"I'd like to see you try."

Kuja, however, just smirked. Red energy exploded around him, his skin taking a pinkish tinge, his entire form chaning. More animilitic than before. It lasted for but a second, fading away as Apollo stood, stunned. For the first time in a long time, fear ripped at his heart.

Kuja just kept on smirking.

"You… You're that Kuja… The world slayer."

Kuja nodded.

The gods kept tabs on those like this one. Those so destructive they could level planets. The report they'd gotten had been simple. A miniature mage, in a pissed off fit of rage, had leveled an entire planet, ripping it to shreds in an instant. A dying planet, to be sure, but he had done so anyways. How, Apollo wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to test it.

He wasn't sure if he'd win. Not here, so far from home. Not here, weakened, away from his domain. Here, Kuja had all the advantages.

"Which means…" Apollo glanced at the arena.

He had called the blond his brother.

Apollo remembered his words to Hestia so many years ago, after his Aunt had returned from leaving her child among the stars.

The two brothers, reborn again and again, leveling worlds faster than even Ares would care to do.

Fuck. What had he gotten himself into?

"Yes." Kuja replied to Apollo's unspoken question. Then, Kuja turned away, back towards the arena. Zidane was dodging back and forth. The necromancer, Scarmiglione, had lost his cloak. What was beneath it was a twisted visage, patches of hair falling from a mostly bald head, grey molten skin, and massive arms that swung in arcs of destruction.

Kuja huffed in annoyance before stepping towards the rail again.

"ZIDANE! YOU BLOODY IDIOT! USE FIRE AND STOP PLAYING AROUND!"

"I thought you were cheering for the other guy."

Apollo jumped, spinning towards Cloud, who was standing there casually holding a cooling cup in his hands. Kuja turned towards him, a grateful look in his eyes as he stalked forth. Cloud handed said cup over, and Kuja devoured the damn thing in a single gulp.

"I am. However, if I let him get himself killed, I'll never hear the end of it from that annoying wife of his. She'll summon Bahamut on me. Again. Why she keeps doing so is beyond me, but I'm tired of getting scars from that bloody dragon." Kuja said.

Apollo should have stayed on the ship. He really should have.


	17. It Begins

A/N: Hey all! How is everyone?

Published: 2/15/2018

Warnings: None for this one

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **It Begins**

Ignis sighed as he drew back his daggers, his nerves on edge. A goddess. An actual goddess. Ignis was glad she had left. Truth he told, on his own, he didn't have the strength to take her. The last time he had tried to fight a goddess head on hadn't turned out in his favor, and against an Olympian he had no doubt that it would have been even worse.

Hera.

The Queen of the Gods.

The Queen of the Gods, here for a pair of children. A pair of children Ignis was slowly starting to realize were Demigods. Not just any Demigods. Demigods pretty high up to draw the attention of Hera. Hera, who hated Demigods with such a blind passion that she made Ifrits blinding rage of humanity look kin-

…

Okay. Even Ignis could admit that was an over exaggeration. Hera was bad, but she wasn't create a demonification virus to wipe out all of humanity bad.

Still, Hera didn't make house calls. Hera was one of those more snobbish deities that you never really saw. The kind that kinda just filtered in the background not because they weren't powerful or because they were unknown, but because they just could not be bothered with mortals.

Hera didn't bother with humans. She didn't bother to affiliate herself with Demigods. As far as she was concerned, they were beneath her. As far as she was concerned, every god but Zeus was included in that particular category, and humans themselves weren't even bothered a passing thought.

She was a good and proper goddess, domestic and staying at the side of her husband, supporting him in all that he did.

Never mind the fact that Zeus was more of a mellomaniac than the former Emperor of Niflheim.

Ignis turned towards the children. Nico Di Angelo outright growled at him, his eyes dancing with hidden shadows. Bianca, though, reminded Ignis briefly of Ifrit. Hellfire, dancing at the edge of his vision.

Oh bloody hell.

Children of Hades. If not Hades, someone high up in the Underworld hierarchy of this world. Nix, perhaps? Although, that wouldn't explain the dancing fire. Hades alone, as far as Ignis knew, held that gift.

Well. There was one other. But if Ignis was truly dealing with that monsters children, he doubted Hera would have come here for anything less than their heads. Ignis, of course, would have defended them anyways, since a person's origin didn't particularly matter to him, but he wasn't sure he'd have come out on top.

…

He'd of gotten slaughtered, unless he used that power, and he had promised to never use that again. Desperation, however, has a tendency to bring out a person's true form, a train of thought that Ignis cut off then and there. No need to dwell on that.

"Well. It seems we have much to discuss." Ignis stated the obvious.

* * *

"I- you- and she- and - Ignis!?" Rachel wasn't sure what to think or what to even say.

Her bodyguard had always seemed a bit… Off to her, but this was something new entirely. Daggers, cackling with elemental magic? That wasn't normal. Rachel knew that wasn't normal.

Sure, she already knew Ignis himself wasn't normal, with the whole being able to find her literally anywhere despite being physically unable to see, but this beyond that.

She had just seen her bodyguard take on a goddess. She had just seen her bodyguard take on a goddess and make her run. Ignis, Rachel realized, was far more than he appeared on the surface.

"Child of Eos? Are you a Demigod too?" Bianca asked. Her voice was tense. Fight or flight. Rachel turned, shooting an incredulous look at the other girl. She wanted to yell at her. She wanted to yell at Nico too. Ignis wouldn't hurt them. Ignis was on their side. Ignis had driven Hera away. Ignis was the good guy.

Hera, who had randomly popped out of nowhere but who hadn't actually done anything threatening. Yes, she'd done some weird thrall thing, but that was only after Ignis had struck. Ignis had instantly responded to her presence by stabbing first, asking questions later, which was most unlike him.

Rachel was inclined to believe there was a reason. A very good reason behind Ignis's actions. She knew Ignis. Ignis would never do something to wild, so rash, without good reason. She knew him, right?

Except no, she didn't. She didn't know him at all, and Rachel was slowly starting to realize that.

Ignis was looking right at her. Those broken, battered, glazed over eyes. Blind. That's what Ignis was. Blind. Blind, with eyes that somehow, impossibly, pierced into your very soul.

At last, Ignis looked away, inclining his head in Bianca's general direction.

"No, I am not. This may be a bit… Difficult to believe, but I come from another world." Ignis stated.

Another… Another world? Wait, like Sora? From the look on Ignis' face, he didn't think they would believe him. Rachel could then, of course, only conclude that Ignis had not, in fact, been listening in to their prior conversation, otherwise he would know that Nico at the very least would consider Ignis being from another world plausible/

Said boy groaned, tossing himself back on the bed.

"I thought Sora was bad enough. You too? Is this some sort of conspiracy theory I wasn't made aware of?"

Ignis could only blink in surprise at that.

* * *

"Do you have directions to your cousins?"

"I do. Here."

Jason hadn't been sure if he could trust Sabin at first, but he was slowly starting to get warmed over. That might have something to do with the way Sabin was treating Leo. Jason wasn't really used to being near caring adults, which was the only way he could really think of to describe Sabin's attitude. It was kinda weird. Sabin didn't seem to bad though.

Jason had to admit, he didn't expect to feel such a protective edge towards the Latino, but he did. Some instinct in Jason screamed at him. It made him protective and angry and confused, but whatever. Jason could deal with it.

Jason wasn't sure, although he thought it might have something to do with the look in Leo's eyes when Jason had extended a hand towards him in that orphanage.

Wonder. Hope. Pain.

Jason had been raised by literal wolves, and he hadn't grown up feeling unwanted. Not the way Leo had. He had the gaze of a cast off, which was something Jason himself couldn't say he'd ever felt. Then again, if he had, Lupa would have probably eaten him. Lupa had no chill.

Sabin looked over the little piece of paper before his entire figure seemed to slump.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked as a literal cloud of depression appeared above Sabin's head, complete with a mini lightning storm.

Jason blinked.

Er.

Was this guy really related to him? Sabin had said no, but Jason was really starting to wonder.

"Other side of the country. Why is it always on the other side. Why can't it be, like, next door. It's always super far."

…

He was depressed because it was far?! Jason had transportation if that was an issue. It was really way too easy for Jason to make his way across the country, but he had made it all the way from California to Texas in record time all on his own.

"It's not that far." Jason said.

"Without Chocobos or an Airship, it will literally take forever. I thought my days of walking across continents were done." Sabin lamented.

Jason blinked.

"... why would we walk?"

Sabin looked up.

"How'd you get here?"

Hitching a dozen rides and giant eagles, Jason thought.

"I took a train." Jason lied.

Sabin, for whatever reason, shuddered at the word 'train'.

"Trains aren't nice, you know. I once fought this demon train that wanted to take me to the underworld. I responded by suplexing it." Sabin revealed.

Jason nodded absentmindedly to the words. Demonic trains. Yeah, not that far out. There were lots of weird monsters in the world, although Jason suspected Sabin had really been fighting an automation based on what he was describing-

Wait…

"You suplexed a train!?" Leo beat him to the punch.

How crazy strong was this man, Jason wondered. He knew he sure as hell couldn't suplex a train. He didn't think any Demigod, past and future, had that level of strength. Hm. Maybe Hercules, now that Jason thought about it, but he'd be the only one.

Hercules, who was also a Son of Jupiter.

Super strength, power to conjure little mini storms when depressed… The evidence was mounting. Maybe Sabin wasn't aware? Maybe Jupiter had been doing some extracurricular activities on another world and ended up producing a secret love child?

… Jason really knew way too much about how humans reproduce. Lupa had been… Thorough in her education of him.

Sabin shot Leo that 'duh' look again which caused the Latino to go scarlet.

"Yeah. I don't know why everyone always responds like that." Sabin said, as if the idea of lifting a several ton train, flipping it over, and smashing it into the ground was utter childsplay. Which, to him, it was. "Suplexing a train is easy sh- stuff."

Jason twitched.

"It's not like it even died from that, too! You should have seen Shadow! I never knew you could use household items like that!" Sabin titled his head, his mind obviously lost in memory of a fight that had happened so long ago.

"Shtuff." Leo repeated, trying out the word. Jason twitched again. Possible older brother or no, if Sabin started corrupting poor Leo's mind and turned him the small little ball of fluff into a swearing tornado, Jason would have Sabin's head.

Never mind the fact that Jason was himself still a child.

"Anyways! Onward, children!" Sabin declared, hefting them both into his arms.

"Hey! Hey, I can wal- woah!"

Sabin then proceeded to prove that god level strength of his by taking a single leap into the air, sending them zooming higher and higher into the air until they were practically flying above Houston.

Jason repressed a scream.

Leo, however, did not.

"Woo hoo! This is awesome!"

No, this was not awesome, damn it! Sabin, however, didn't get the memo as he grinned ear to ear.

"Don't worry, kids, we'll get there in no time!" Sabin declared, and, unknown to Jason, completely forgetting that he had come to this world via Gummi Ship so, in all actuality, he could have probably beamed them up then beamed them back down right into New York City instead of making a trek across the country.


	18. A Parent's Lament

A/N: Sooo, did anyone notice where I cut a scene in the last chapter? Said scene will be coming back in a chapter or two. I'm ending this arc of the story by introducing our bad guys, because what's a story without some good antagonists?

Published: 2/21/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **A Parent's Lament**

Sally Jackson had always known that this day would come. She just hadn't known that it would be so soon. She had hoped, of course, that it would never happen. She had dreamed. But, in the end, all dreams must come to an end.

Ultimately, her son was his father's son. Sally had once loved Poseidon, and, truth be told, a part of her still did. Her time with him had been some of the best years in her life. It had been such an adventure, that little affair of theirs. That was the only word for it. It had been such a wild, fun ride and Sally wouldn't regret it, even for a second.

How could she, when she got such a wonderful boy from it?

Percy… Percy was Sally's light. Her pride and joy. She lived for her child. She persevered for him. Sally's world revolved around making sure Percy was okay, Percy was safe, Percy was happy. That's what it means to be a mother, and Sally would take any burdon if it meant protecting Percy.

Her precious baby.

Sally knew what would happen.

She knew what her sons fate would be.

It was inevitable. It would come to pass. It had been foretold.

Poseidon had been honest with her. He'd been blunt. Sally didn't regret slapping him, not for a second. Not when she knew what fate her child was condemned to.

The life of a demigod in and of itself was already a life of condemnation. Hunted eternally because one of them had once sported the Goddess of Magic, forced forever in a constant cycle of blood.

Demigods typically died young. This wasn't surprising. Engineered little warriors, born and bred to die. Sally knew that it wasn't exactly that simple, but, in her son's case, there was no way it could be any different.

Depending on the godly parent, a demigod's strength could be measured. Children of a minor god could go through life easily enough, but the stronger the god, the stronger the child's connection with their godly parent, the greater the danger. The greater the threat.

Percy was Poseidon's only son in this time. All that power, concentrated in one person. There was literally no way Percy wouldn't be a target. It was just physically impossible. It didn't matter that the aspect of Poseidon that Sally had loved had been the kinder, gentler side of the sea.

It didn't matter that her son wasn't born from the wrath of the stormbringer, but instead from the love of the sea bearer. Percy was Poseidon's only child in this generation, and as such Poseidon's power was concentrated in him.

Her son. Her baby.

A warrior, bred for war.

Sally refused.

She would avoid it as long as physically possibly. Poseidon and his prophecies could burn as far as Sally was concerned. Her child would not be subject to such a great and terrible choice. Her child shouldn't have to chose the end or fall of an era. And that was the fate Poseidon willingly condemned him to.

Her child should have the chance to he just that, a child.

As long as Percy knew nothing, as long as he was ignorant to his own nature, then it would be okay. It would be okay because Percy would be fine. Percy wouldn't be harmed. Percy could be a little boy. Her precious baby boy.

Her child, who now knew more than Sally ever wanted him to know. Nine. Percy was nine. Percy was nine, and his childhood was about to come to grinding end. It would end, because now that the veil was lifted, her child would see. Her child would see and this world wasn't a kind one.

It was unforgiving in its nature, and her son was about to be dragged right into it. Right into Poseidon's world. A violent storm of endless conflict that had been raging for millennia.

So, Sally sobbed. Sally sobbed, holding her baby to her. Her little sea prince. Percy clung right back, not saying a word. Sally knew she shouldn't be doing this. She knew she was the adult here.

She was suppose to be strong.

Percy was trembling in her arms.

She was scaring him.

Of course, she was scaring him. She was his mom. His pillar. The first person he had come running to, without hesitation. Percy realized something was wrong, something was off, and his first response was to come and tell his mom.

And, right now, she was scaring him. If mom is terrified, why wouldn't the son follow?

Sally bit her tongue and pulled back. Percy blinked up at her, a fire in his eyes. A fire Sally knew well. Poseidon's flame. That single minded determination.

Determination no child should ever hold.

Sally placed a hand on Percy's cheek.

"My baby. I just… I want you to be a child just a bit longer. I don't want… But no, it… It will be for the best." Sally couldn't break down. Not here. Not now. She had to be strong. She had to.

For Percy.

"Mom… What will?" Percy moved back a little, eyeing her wearily. Sally was worrying him again. Percy was scared.

In that moment, Sally felt like a terrible mother. It was her job to make her son feel loved and protected. That fear in his eyes was because of her.

Sally was terrified. Quite frankly, she couldn't hide it. Not now. Maybe if she had had time to process it, but she hadn't. Everything had come crashing down at once. Her baby, and his dreams.

Those other children he had mentioned… Sally didn't blame them. Not at all. And, she was glad her son had friends like them. Friends so close he thought of them as siblings. Her son had never made many friends at school for the simple reason that he never stuck around long enough to build a lasting relationship.

But, these children, these dreams… They'd given her child bonds.

Sally didn't doubt the authenticity of Percy's dreams. Not for a second. No. Sally had seen the look in her child's eyes. He believed. He believed, and that was enough for Sally. He believed, and he loved them.

That, in and of itself, Sally could appreciate.

A part of her, though, couldn't help but be angry. These dreams had taken her son's childhood from him. Robbed him of it. Stripped him of it. They'd torn down Sally's lies, torn down viel she had wrapped around her child to keep him safe from his father's world. The dreams had torn them, and now, there was but one choice left to Sally, and one choice only.

"I have to take you to the camp, Percy. The camp Thalia mentioned." Sally said. "It's the only way. The only place that you'll-" Sally choked a bit. Her child, handed to trainers. "the only place that you'll be safe."

Percy, as expected, didn't approve. Leaping up from the bed, Percy glared at her. There it was. There. That flame.

That fire, that passion.

"What? No… No! I don't have to go. I don't want to go! I wanna stay with you, especially now that Smelly Gabe is gone!" Percy cried.

Sally stood, hands absentmindedly wiping down her shirt, straightening out the wrinkles in it. Sally looked up. Her son still had that rebellious look on his face. The 'I'll never leave you' look. That blind, blunt determination.

The same burning passion that Sally had loved Poseidon for.

That same passion that no condemned her child.

"Percy… I- It isn't that I don't want you to stay. Never think that. Never believe that. I-" Sally began.

"No! You always send me away! Boarding schools before, and now some camp full of strangers stood on the sidelines while my sister was being murdered? I REFUSE!" Percy shouted, hands flailing.

Sally pretended not to notice the sound of a pipe exploding. Hopefully, her landlord wouldn't look too deeply into it and just assume it was bad old plumbing. These apartments were pretty old.

Sally's hands darted out, coming to rest on Percy's shoulders. Percy, for a moment, froze. Her son looked up.

Sally had never wanted this. She had never wanted to see such anguish in her child's eyes.

If she ever met Hades, she would give that god a piece of her mind. Come to think of it, she would do the same to Zeus. Both of them were cut right from the same cloth.

"Percy, Camp Half-Blood is the safest place for you." Sally bit back tears. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong. Strong, for her son. "There, the monsters can't reach you. I… I admit, I didn't want to send you. I-" Sally choked back words. She couldn't very well tell her son that she wanted him to be a child just a bit longer.

It was in that moment that a loud crash was heard throughout the apartment.

Mother and son both jumped, startled. Together, they turned, looking past the open door to the hall outside. Something had smashed against the door. The door that was now slowly beginning to shake.

Sally's skin lost all complexion.

"Mom?"

"So… So soon? They're… Oh my god, they're here!"

"MOM! Calm down!"

It was then that Sally realized that Percy was shaking her. Sally bit her tongue. Again, her child was being the adult in the situation. Sally was suppose to calm him, not the other way around. Sally was suppose to be the protector, not the protectee.

Sally knew her son would eventually have to fight and kill. That was unavoidable, with the prophecy hanging over his head.

Not today, though.

Sally refused.

Her son would be her baby just a bit longer.

Sally turned towards her son. Percy was already eyeing the door, seemingly contemplating what was on the other side. Sizing up the threat. His body, tense. Ready for a fight. Ready for battle.

"Stay here."

Percy blinked up at her. Then, he recoiled back with a glare which would be menacing if he didn't look more like an angry kitten than anything else.

"Mom, I can help! I-"

Sally placed a hand over his mouth. Percy's expression shifted, stunned momentarily. That was all it took.

"Let me be your mother, just a moment longer. Stay here-"

Then, the door came tumbling down.

* * *

"Your," Ignis seemed to be struggling to find the correct wording. How was beyond Nico, especially when the advisor finally continued. "Dream friend is from another world." Ignis stated. The skepticism in his voice could drown village.

Nico scowled up at him.

"Sora isn't a dream friend. He's real. And you're starting to sound and look a bit suspicious, oh great wise blind warrior that made a goddess run for the hills." Nico countered.

Ignis made a face at that.

"Hm. Touche." he acknowledged.

Bianca seemed to take this as her cue.

"Just who in the hell are you? Another world? Eos? Isn't that another Greek goddess?"

"The Dawn Mother." Nico nodded his assessment. Eos. The Titaness of the Dawn. Mother of the wind and stars.

"There are many worlds named after gods." Ignis replied. "I can think of at least two Gaia's off the top of my head that have literally nothing to do with each other."

Gaia.

That name, for whatever reason, sent chills running down Nico's spine. Why, he wasn't sure. Elsewhere, the Mother of All twisted in her sleep, dreams of destruction and the end of humanity tumbling through her mind.

"Yeah, well… Either way, I'm out." Nico smiled at Ignis, throwing himself off the bed easily enough and landing on his feet. Ignoring the way Ignis and Rachel both spluttered, Nico turned towards Bianca and extended out a hand. "Come on. Let's go. I think I now where Percy is. Jay… Is gonna be a little harder to track, but we should be able to-"

"Now, hold on just a minute, young boy."

Nico spun as a hand was placed on his shoulders. Backing away several paces, he glared up at Ignis. Those blank eyes stared right back at him. It was eery, really. Nico got the sense that Ignis could see, but not like a regular human, no.

This gaze…

It was more piercing than Alecto's.

"I can't just let the pair of you run off. There is a literal goddess hunting the pair of you, and she isn't known for being nice to demigods. I've driven her off for now, but-"

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Nico bit back, annoyed.

Ignis frowned at him.

"Just hours ago, you were physically incapable of walking on your own. I must then assume that you had just used your abilities. I had noticed signs of a scuffle, but I see now. It was you. One little fight, and you become a burden rather than an asset."

Nico snarled, backing away again. Behind him, he heard Bianca stand. Rachel herself remained silent, just watching, eyes darting back and forth. Nico wouldn't be surprised if the girl was on the verge of going into shock.

"I'll admit, I overdid it a bit, but that's none of your business! What do you know, anyways?!"

To this, Ignis laughed. He actually laughed. Nico felt himself just on the verge of boiling over. Who did this man, this stranger, think he was?

Ignis lifted those glasses of his, the pale film of his eyes fully visible. The scars, the burn marks running along his face, more and more pronounced than before.

"How do you think I got these scars?"

Elsewhere, the Joker sneezed.

"I did exactly what you did, child. I overdid it." Ignis let the glasses drop as Nico froze, staring up at the stranger in surprise. "So I know what it's like to look at the world and decide you're going to give it your all. No. More than your all. So much that you end up like me, damaged and weak and wounded with no chance of repair. I will never see again, not like you do. I've learned to cope, but that is the price I paid for power."

A hand clasped into Nico's. Familiar. Warm.

This, Nico decided, was the difference between him and Ignis.

Ignis didn't seem like a bad man. Rachel didn't seem like a bad person either. Hera, on the other hand, really did seem like bad news. Regardless, Nico knew where he had to be, and this wasn't it.

Maybe he'd come back later. If anything, he'd owe it to Rachel for what he was about to pull.

"Maybe. I get it. I get your point. But, the thing is…" Nico squeezed Bianca's hand, feeling the pulse, feeling the power. Her power, her strength, so much like his. Unrefined, for now. It didn't matter. Nico would teach her. "I'd agree with you, except for the fact that I have someone to lean on when giving it my all makes me too exhausted to move. I'm sure you did to. Why else would you even try, if not for someone that mattered the world to you? You say we should stay because I'm too weak to defend us. Who in the hell told you I'd be doing it alone?"

Nico had the satisfaction of watching realization slowly dawn on Ignis' face, but, by then, it was too late. Nico clenched the hand in his, spinning around towards her. And, together, they pulled.

It didn't matter that Bianca didn't really know how this worked.

Nico could do it. Nico could guide them. All Bianca had to do was supply just a bit of power, just a bit of strength. Then, even as Ignis reached out to them, even as Rachel cried out in surprise, the shadows came.

The shadows came, and they were gone.

* * *

"I can't believe I forgot I could fly! Woohoo!"

"This is totally awesome!"

"If you don't put me the fuck down right fucking now, I'll chop you into tiny little pieces and feed each and every one to a wild manticore!"

Jason was normally not one for swearing. Normally, he wasn't being pulled along against his will on an air ride by a flying monk doing a superman impersonation. An impersonation that further convinced Jason that they really were related and that Jupiter couldn't keep it in his pants even when visiting other worlds.

Sabin twisted his head, shooting Jason a smik. Jason himself was currently trapped underneath Sabin's right arm, somehow impossibly held in place. They'd slowly accelerated into the point where they just seemed to be zooming through the air.

Leo loved it.

Jason downright hated it.

It wasn't the flying that annoyed him. No. Jason didn't mind that.

He did mind, however, having no control over it. That annoyed the living hell out of him. It annoyed the living hell out of him and Sabin, the bastard, seemed to find this annoyance outright amusing. Bastard.

"I could have sworn you didn't want me to swear around our precious little elf boy."

"Fuck you! Let me down you piece of flying shit!"

"You're insults aren't very creative."

"Shut the hell up, brawns for brains! Son of a fucking minotaur, let me down!"

"Huh. Can I repeat those?"

As one, Sabin and Jason turned towards Leo.

"NO!"

The latino shrugged. Whatever. Paying them no mind, he decided to stare at the ground again. You'd think it would get boring after a while, but so much scenery shooting by them was actually pretty interesting.

"Aha! There it is!"

Hm?

"Wow!"

Sabin had dropped into a rather rapid descent. The ride down, surprisingly, seemed more chaotic that the ride up. Unfortunately, Sabin didn't seem to have much control of said descent.

"Uh oh… Crash landing, kidos!" Sabin informed them. Leo paled. That did not sound fun. Not at all.

"... You don't know how to land?!" Jason cried out.

"I didn't even know I could fly! Ahaha!"

Holy…

Sabin twisted around, pulling the pair of them into his chest at the last possible moment. Around them, the wind seemed to pick up, lashing out randomly. Jason was pretty sure he saw a window smash. As far as transportation methods go, this was going down as one of the absolute worst, although Jason assumed that had more to do with the pilot than anything else.

Who in their right minds discovers they can fly and then promptly do a test run in the middle of one of the most crowded cities on earth?

Wait a second… New York.

They were already in New York City.

…

How fast had Sabin flown?!

Sabin's back smashed hard against the surface of a wooden door. A door that, obviously, couldn't have possibly held under the weight of the momentum that carried them. Sabin curled them closer as they went smashing right through, rolling on a soft carpet.

A soft soaked carpet.

Huh?

Jason looked up. There, only a few feet away, down a small little hallway, was a woman glaring right at him. Right past her, though, was a person Jason had only seen in his dreams.

"Jay!"

Percy's smile could have lit downtown New York all on it's own.

The woman blinked in surprise at the declaration, eyes shooting back and forth between Percy and Jason as she took in the situation.

And, of course, things couldn't be that simple, because please, when are things that simple?

Jason watched as shadows rippled. Sabin himself shot up to his feet easily enough, not at all affected by the vertigo that had left Jason and Leo both disabled on the ground. From the shadows tumbled a pair of children, on of them very, very familiar.

Nico Di Angelo blinked at Jason for a moment, a smile as dazzling as Percy's adoring itself on his face before his eyes rolled into the back of his skull and he fell face first in a snore, the girl he had brought along doing the same.

* * *

Annnnnd they all finally meet! Well, except Sora

Next chapter, we're switching back to Cloud and Apollo. Or maybe to Sora. Hm. I haven't had a Sora chapter in a while...

Anyways, thanks for reading! :)


	19. Crossdressing and Soulbonds

A/N: And back to Cloud and friends!

So… Kuja in this chapter totally reminds me of Karma from Assassination Classroom. Hm. I guess that would make poor Cloud the Nagisa of the story. Needless to say, this chapter came across as pretty gay

Published: 2/28/2018

Warnings: None

 ** _Vincent thoughts_**

 _Cloud thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Crossdressing and Soulbonds**

Kuja had lived for a very long time.

Well.

'Lived', he supposed, was not the right word.

Even now, a thousand years later, Garland's curse seeped in his bones. No. Not his bones. Such a thing would be easy to undo, easy to shatter, easy to correct. No. What Garland had done ripped into his very soul, spikes and chains tearing away at it in a way that made even the Heartless weary to devour him.

Kuja wasn't sure whether he was grateful or offended by that aspect.

Garland. That sorry excuse of a father. He had made him, made Kuja, for a single, explicit purpose. Made him to destroy, to kill, to bring carnage. An Angel of Death, Garland had called him. An Angel meant to die, an Angel meant to be discarded the moment they were no longer useful.

No. Worse than that. Garland had meant to tear Kuja's soul to pieces, destroying it into nothing the second Kuja wasn't of use. Well. Kuja hadn't exactly approved of that plan and, surprisingly, neither had Zidane. Patricide wasn't an approved practice across the universe, but that's exactly what they had done. Or, rather, what Kuja had tricked Zidane into helping in.

Really. Garland had brought it on himself. Kuja's plan wouldn't have worked nearly as well if the old fool hadn't attempted to turn Zidane into a mindless little killer.

In the end, Garland had fallen, but that wouldn't be enough, could it? No. Instead, that disgusting little android had to have the last laugh, had to cast one final curse.

Death and rebirth.

Kuja had died a thousand times. He would die again still. His time in this world was coming to an end. Such was the nature of the curse Garland had inflicted on him. The oldest Kuja had ever managed to reach was 28, and that had been a record. He usually died before that, his body giving out on him at the worst of moments.

Kuja, however, remembered. It wasn't perfect. There were gaps. Plenty of gaps. Holes in his memory, holes in the tapestry that wouldn't fill no matter how hard he tried. It didn't matter, though.

He refused. He refused to allow what happened to him in the Realm Beyond to ever happen again. That bloody clown had turned Kuja into a helpless puppet. How utterly disgraceful. Kuja refused. He refused, and so, he plotted. Plotted, and succeeded.

Garland's curse could kill him a thousand times over. It didn't matter. Kuja would remember, a thousand times over. That was his revenge. In the end, Kuja was the one that got the last laugh, so ha!

Still.

Despite Kuja's constant reincarnations, life could and did sometimes throw rather wild curve balls in one's direction. This just so happened to be one of them.

Cloud.

Friend or foe? Ally, comrade, or slayer? Cloud had been all of that before.

Kuja didn't always die from Garland's curse. Sometimes, when the memories took just a little too long to trigger, Kuja would find himself walking down a familiar blood soaked path. At the end of it, words wouldn't matter. Only more death.

Cloud had killed him before. Kuja had no doubt that in times future, Cloud would kill him again. That's just how the universe worked.

This… Apollo, though. This one was new. Truly new. Kuja had come across an Olympian before, yes, but they had been shades. Reflections. Copies. This was no shade. No copy. This was the genuine article. The real deal.

Apollo. Lord of Prophecy, of the Sun, of Healing and Music.

Hmph. More like the lord of 'I can't decide what to do when I grow up, daddy', but details. Still. Kuja was done with his threats. He was sure the god got the message. True, Kuja's relationship with Cloud was one chaotic mess of ups and downs, but he'd be damned if someone hurt the blond while he stood on the sidelines.

That was his job.

Kuja turned his attention back towards the arena

"Ah. Finally. That idiot brother of mine."

Zidane had taken his advice to heart.

His brother's use of magic had never been the most practical. Trying to teach Zidane to cast spells never worked. Zidane just wasn't good with them. He was, however, good at merely channeling the element into attacks. Kuja wasn't going to bother questioning it. He suspected it had something to do with his brother's Trance.

For example, right now, Scarmiglione was currently suffering under the burning fire of Zidane's Tribal Flame. Spinning circles of destruction, ripping across the ground wherever the Archfiend moved.

It was over in seconds, fire burning it from the ground and Zidane himself leaping onto the creature's head, plunging those daggers of his right through the skull, Scarmiglione disintegrating into pieces.

"I thought you were cheering the other one. You seem fickle with the side you choose." Apollo casually pointed out.

Kuja snorted. With a sneer, he shot a look over his shoulder at the Sun God. He didn't like this one, Kuja decided. Arrogant, self centered, pretty boy. What was there to like?

Kuja gleefully ignored his own nature or the way he paraded about proudly displaying as much flesh as physically possible.

"How judgemental of you. Your kind betray each other so much that the next time a backstab comes around, you're not even surprised. Beyond that, you willingly work alongside those that have tried to slay you a hundred times over, because literally everyone you know has tried to kill you one time or another."

Apollo looked like he very much wanted to put an arrow through Kuja's heart. Ah yes, he was the God of Archery as well, yes? Well, let him co-

"Can you two please get along? At least, when I'm around? Hell, I even gave you a few minutes alone." Cloud groaned.

Kuja decided to ignore that.

Apollo, however, shot Cloud a wounded look.

"You knew he would threaten me, and you left me with him anyways?!"

"Anything to stop your shitty excuse of flirtations." Cloud flatly replied.

Apollo gasped.

"But my dear Cloud, my wonderful little piece of sky, my shining light-"

"So," Cloud loudly interrupted Apollo, turning towards Kuja. Apollo himself grew red. Oh dear. Hm. God of the sun. Kuja wondered, if Apollo's rage grew too strong, would the latter go supernova? Hm. "You mentioned you could help me find my friend."

"Ah yes! You did neglect to give me a na- oh, hold on." Kuja tilted his head, a familiar presence moving closer. Ah, yes. Kuja supposed he was a bit of an asshole for what he was about to do next, but hey, he never had made the claim at being a good person. "One moment. Ah. Yes. Perfect. That will do." Kuja turned back to Cloud, a smile on his lips.

A smile that made Cloud very uneasy, and with good reason.

"What are you- what the fuck, Kuja!"

Kuja, ignoring Cloud's words, had casually sweat his hand towards Cloud, magic seeping from his fingertips. Nothing offensive, mind you, but regardless, the implication was there. Cloud hadn't bothered defending himself, which Kuja was grateful for. He wasn't sure he could hit the target in time if Cloud had tried to move away.

Besides, it was just an itsy bitsy little spell he had learned from a certain Fairy Godmother. Nothing too bad, yes?

Cloud's clothes vanished in a flurry of sparks. Replacing it was a stunning red dress, a bit of makeup here and there, and a few added sparks to get Cloud's hair in a nice little bun on top. There! Crossdressing complete! Kuja giggled.

Kuja was very glad Cloud didn't have basilisk blood, or he'd have died then and there under the weight of the glare that was leveled at him.

"You look… Wow." Kuja blinked. Huh. Turning, he shot a look at Apollo. The Olympian looked stunned. Genuinely stunned by the transformation Kuja had forced Cloud to endured. That, Kuja had admittedly not expected. Whatever. Apollo was not, in fact, the intended target of this little prank.

"Kuja, what in the hell- why does my voice sound so high pitched!" Cloud screamed. His voice had shifted, the familiar baritone replaced with feminine chords.

Kuja shrugged, still smirking.

In that moment, the familiar presence landed right next to him, having literally barrelled right through the sky. Honestly. Had Zidane never heard of stairs?

"Kuja! Did you see that! I- woah." Zidane's eyes darted towards Cloud's crossdressed form. Kuja so needed to take pictures. He was so going to lord this over them all for the next couple of decades.

"Hey! Don't look at Cloudy like that!" Apollo snapped at Zidane.

'Cloudy' looked like he wanted to bash their heads in. All of them. How annoying. Getting that one to blush was like trying to squeeze water out of a stone.

Zidane, ignoring Apollo, strode towards Cloud.

"Hello, my dear beauty. I don't think we've had the pleasure of being introduced." Zidane spoke, taking one of Cloud's hands in his own. Oh wait. There it was. Cloud was getting red at last!

…

Except, Kuja was pretty sure that was from anger. Hm. Maybe this hadn't been the brightest of ideas?

Zidane brought the hand up his his lips, leaving a delicate kiss on it. Cloud himself didn't pull away, more shocked by the action than anything else. Instead, his eyes widened ever so slightly, taken aback by Zidane's actions.

Apollo looked like he wanted to blow a gasket. Only his knowledge of exactly how dangerous Zidane was, despite his rather lackluster appearance, seemed to prevent him from doing so.

"My name is Zidane. Zidane Tribal. And you, gorgeous? What should I call you? Or, would you prefer I call you mine?" Zidane flirted shamelessly. Especially since he was married. Not that Garnet would mind. At this point, that woman was just as bad, corrupted from a sweet little innocent girl by the voluptuous nature of Kuja's little brother. Let it never be said that Steiner wasn't right all along.

Cloud pulled his hand away, cheeks stained a rosy color.

Kuja made sure to snap a picture. Blackmail material is worth its weight in gold a thousand times over.

Surprise ebbed to anger.

"Aren't you married? And I'm a man!" Cloud's feminized voice snapped out.

Zidane blinked.

"Huh. You don't look it. Or sound it. But, hey, it's your life." Zidane accepted Cloud's words easily enough. Strangely, this seemed to make Cloud even angrier. "Besides, I doubt my wife would mind a hottie like you." Zidane shot Cloud a dazzling smile. Despite the words, Zidane backed away slightly.

Cloud spluttered a bit. Kuja snapped a few more pictures. Discreetly, mind you. Invisibility spells were the best. Getting caught would not bode well for him.

Deciding that ignoring Zidane would be the best course of action, Cloud instead turned back towards Kuja.

"Kuja! Turn me back, or I'll make Bahamut's rampages look like an amusement park in comparison!"

Kuja sighed. Well, fun was up, so he might as we-

Apollo materialized behind Cloud, pulling him back towards himself. Cloud damn near summoned the Buster Blade in response, which wouldn't have boded well for the Sun God.

"Yeah, no. I'm not letting your weird magic near Cloud again. There's no telling what you'll do." Apollo said.

Kuja rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come now. It was just a prank."

"Huh? Wait, Cloud?" Zidane's head darted back and forth between them all before finally settling back on Cloud. "Wait, you're Cloud? KUJA!" Zidane snarled, turning around one last time to shoot Kuja a glare of his own, his cheeks stained scarlet.

This was wonderful! This was so also being added to the blackmail list!

Apollo, ignoring them, waved a hand over Cloud. The dress melted away, his clothes and hair restoring themselves to their previous messy state.

Kuja giggled.

Apollo let go of Cloud, backing away slightly. Cloud, upon realizing he was no longer being forced to crossdress, blinked a few times before shooting Apollo a grateful look. "Thanks." Cloud muttered before looking away.

The sun god blushed.

Kuja, regrettably, was too surprised by this to snap a picture of it as well.

"Cloud! I am so, so sorry!" Zidane shouted, waving his hands back in forth in front of himself in apology.

Cloud grunted.

"It's fine. You didn't know." Cloud shrugged, shooting Kuja a glare. Hm. Maybe this incarnation would kill him? That wouldn't be fun. They were off on such a good start, too! "Although… What do you mean she wouldn't mind?" Cloud shot Zidane a suspicious look.

"Err… Eheh. Hey, look, my sex life is my sex life! You don't see me asking about yours!" Zidane sidestepped rather terribly. "I know! I'll go get us some snacks while I wait for my next match!" Zidane stated, turning to walk away. However, the genome hadn't gone ten steps before he paused. Shooting a look over his shoulders, he spoke. "Oh, and one more thing. Offer still stands!" Zidane then shot off like a bat right out of hell, but the damage had already been done.

With that, Zidane Tribal successfully managed to do in minutes what had taken Apollo weeks to accomplish. Kuja noted that the blush actually crawled down Cloud's neck. How far down it went was anyone's guess.

* * *

Cloud was going to murder Kuja. There wouldn't be anything left recognizable after Cloud was done with the genome. What in the hell was that? He knew Kuja was a troll of epic proportions, but really? Really? Who forces their friends to crossdress for their own twisted amusement?

Elsewhere, Karma Akabane and Rio Nakamura both sneezed.

At least Apollo had reversed it. Surprisingly. Cloud had expected the Sun God to act even worse, but Apollo had actually surprised him. Small miracles. Zidane, though, had been worse than Cloud remembered.

Zidane had always been a flirt, but really?

"Hn. Those two… No matter how often they die, they find themselves in the next life. Soulmates, through and through. That poor girl, corrupted by my brother's influence." Kuja stated casually, as if discussing the weather. Then, as if he hadn't just made a living embarrassment out of Cloud, he turned back towards them. "Anyways, back to business! You mentioned you had a friend you were looking for, yes?" Kuja said.

Cloud was so going to kill him.

 ** _"Don't kill him. Not yet. He can still be useful. Calm yourself."_**

 _"Easy for you to say! He didn't make a fool out of you!"_

 ** _"I've crossdressed before, Cloud. As you and I both know, it's a good infiltration tactic. That and, unfortunately, we're both 'pretty' enough for it to work."_**

Cloud couldn't say that was surprising. Vincent had been a Turk. They were into all sorts of shady things. Still…

"Zack. We're looking for a man named Zack Fair." Apollo interrupted Cloud's thought process, earning him a sharp look from Cloud. Didn't that so called god know when to keep his mouth shut?

 _Hey, you're the one who decided to trust this thong wearing midget!_

Cloud managed to keep his face impassive. Having a god speak directly in your mind isn't exactly normal.

Kuja blinked. The genome tilted his head in thought, a hand rising up as he cupped his own chin.

"Hm. That one… Doesn't ring any bells, no…"

Cloud growled. If Kuja had seriously put him through a crossdressing embarrassment and then proved useless in their quest, Vincent be damned, Cloud would take Kuja's head.

Okay. Maybe not literally. But still.

"Do you have something of his?" Kuja implored, hand falling limply at his side.

"Do we?" Apollo turned towards Cloud.

"No." Cloud spoke.

 _ **"Yes."**_ Vincent countered.

Cloud blinked.

 _"We do?"_

 _ **"Yes. You."**_ Vincent spoke plainly. Wait, what? **_"Zack spent years with his soul tied to your own. As I recall, you kept hearing his voice every so often."_**

 _"How's that gonna even work?"_

"Hello? Most marvelous being in the universe to Cloud? Literal perfection to Cloud? Can you hear me?"

"Is that what I sound like most of the time?"

"Shut it, Sunny D. Cloud!"

It was only then that Cloud noticed that Kuja was shaking him. Oh wow. He really had phased out. Pulling back a little, Cloud contemplated his next move. Sure, this could work, but he wasn't sure how it would work. Still. Cloud would trust Vincent.

"We do have one thing…"

* * *

Apollo had to resist the urge to fling Kuja across the clearing and besige him with an endless barrage of plague arrows. Why?

After hearing Vincent's theory right from Cloud himself, Kuja had decided that yes, it could work. But, they would need more room since a simple veil wouldn't be enough to avoid detection.

Although, Apollo would like to state that the entrance to the Underworld was no better.

"Here?" Cloud voiced Apollo's thoughts.

"Of course, here. This is a sort of grey area. No man's land, if you will. Hades keeps away from the Olympians, the Olympians keep away from Hades."

Apollo still thought this was a bad idea. Still. He had to keep watch while Kuja performed whatever weird witchcraft he would to trace Zack. Zidane had remained back in the arena. He did have a match to get to, afterall.

Apollo was grateful.

He wasn't sure which one grated him more, Kuja or Zidane. On the one hand, Kuja was an egotistical little shit. On the other hand, Zidane looked all nice and charming but Apollo had been alive long enough to recognize the eyes of someone who had soaked themselves in blood. That, and the flirting with Cloud.

That was Apollo's job, thank you very much!

"Keep watch." Kuja repeated yet again.

"Yes, I know." Apollo snapped.

"Good god." Kuja smiled at him, looking like he was resisting the urge to offer Apollo a treat. Apollo grit his teeth.

On the bright side, if he decided to kill Kuja, Cloud would probably help. That should up Apollo's chances of winning, even so far from home, right?

Apollo turned away, gaze set on the horizon. Behind him, Cloud and Kuja stood, surrounded by rock and stone. A forest stretched out around them, a river bending in the distance. Apollo himself stood guard at the one and only entrance, and it was his job to make sure no one stumbled upon them.

A duty he readily abandoned when Cloud let out a hollowed, bone chilling scream.

Apollo twisted, bow in hand, as Cloud fell to his knees, hands clutching desperately at his chest, at the ground, at anything. Kuja himself stepped back, a strange ethereal substance, like gas, glowing in his hands, strings of it flowing towards Cloud.

A shard.

A shard of Cloud's soul.

What in the hell had they agreed to anyways?

Apollo growled, lifting his bow.

"Kuja-" Apollo began.

"I'll try to make this quick! Cloud, hold on for a moment longer!" Kuja, once again, interrupted Apollo. Apollo was beginning to suspect that Kuja was doing it on purpose.

Cloud's body seemed to bend into itself. The veins running along his body became more pronounced, angry red lines running along his frame. His eyes weren't spared, glowing a malevolent gold.

Apollo couldn't help it. He shuddered.

So much like those eyes.

Such… Evil.

That… That couldn't be Cloud, right?

"Just hurry the fuck up! Damn it!" Cloud howled, face scrunching in agony.

Kuja didn't bother answering. Instead, his voice broke into a litany of languages, some of which even Apollo didn't recognize. Around them, the wind began to pick up, spinning around more and more. A few rocks actually started floating.

Just what in the hell was that midget casting?

Apollo stepped forth.

"There!" Kuja shouted. Then, with a single push, the shard of Cloud's soul shot back into his body. The earth around them trembles as Cloud gasped, only barely managing to catch himself from falling face first into the earth.

Several feet away, Kuja himself had been flung back. Slowly, the mage rose. Burns covered a good portion of his arms, which surprised Apollo. Surely a tracking spell couldn't be that dangerous, right?

Golden eyes flashed back into Apollo's head as he shot Cloud another weary look.

That hadn't looked natu-

"Oh for fucks sakes. Should have known."

Apollo turned. Cloud looked up. Kuja was bent over, retrieving something from the ground. When he stood, displaying it for them all to see, Apollo couldn't help but feel a flash of annoyance. A feather. Really? A black feather? All of that, for that? What did that even mean?

Cloud swore, loudly, smashing his fist into the ground, shattering the earth.

…

Okay, evidently, the feather had more meaning than Apollo had assumed.

"In the name of Olympus, who are you people and what are you doing here?"

…

Shit. Apollo was suppose to be keeping watch. With an eep, the Sun God spun. There, standing at the entrance of the clearing, golden skin and all, was Hercules himself, arms crossed as he shot them all a narrow eyed gaze.

This time, Kuja joined Cloud in swearing and Apollo could only wince.


	20. Reunion

A/N: For the record, I was genuinely surprised to learn that 'bajillion' is an actual word and not some random slang tossed around

I'm basing Bianca's powers, since we don't really see much of them in canon, from that one little scene where she defeats one of The General's immortal zombie soldiers by making it burst into really pretty flames.

…

I have three fire users

Published: 3/14/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Reunion**

Percy hadn't hesitated to glomp his cousin.

In Percy's defense, he had technically never met them. Well, not physically at least. He'd beat up Jay later. Mom probably wouldn't approve, but Percy was thrilled he actually had someone he could hit as hard as he wanted to without worrying about breaking bones.

Jason himself didn't move for several seconds before arms tentatively rose and gripped Percy right back.

Percy thought he heard a weird squeal. Whatever. The camera flash was a little harder to ignore, though, and Percy blinked up as the strange man snapped a picture. In Percy's arms, Jason twitched before pulling back and shooting a glare at the other blond.

Huh. They looked a lot alike, now that Percy had a chance to glance back and forth between the two. Hm.

Mom was the first to react.

She didn't react well.

In her defense, Percy supposed that having a strange man carrying two kids crashing down her front door wasn't exactly the best way for introductions to begin. Neither, it seemed, was another boy and girl literally popping out of the shadows.

A girl Percy didn't recognize. At all. Hm. Why would Nico bring her, then? Did Nico have a girlfriend? Percy resisted the urge to grin evilly at the thought.

Nico and Bianca both shuddered violently on their sleep, unnoticed by all.

"Who are you people?! What are you doing in my home?! Percy, sweetheart, get back!"

Mom didn't give him a chance for further explanation. Instead, her arm wrapped around his chest and she physically hauled him back, taking several steps back while brandishing a weapon at Jay, the weird man, and the little Latino Elf Boy(TM).

Percy blinked at his mom, then at the instrument in her hands.

Then, he blinked again.

Was… Was that a frying pan?

The man stood.

"Ah haha! So sorry, ma'am! That was the first time I've flown, hehe!" the man's eyes closed like an anime characters as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Percy noted that his cheeks were stained a rosy color. "Now I get why Tina couldn't control it herself, although I guess I did better than her on my first go! Don't tell her I said that, though!"

Mom didn't respond. At least, not with words. Instead, she chucked the frying pan.

"Mom!" Percy cried.

Said frying pan struck head on, smashing into the man's head with brutal force. The man swayed for a second before falling back, hitting the floor as a snore much like the ones Nico and his plus one were doing in the corner left his lips.

"Sabin!" Latino Elf Boy(TM) cried, moving forth to help the downed grownup.

Hm.

Latino Elf Boy(TM) was too long of a name for someone.

… Leb?

Nah, sounded weird.

Bel, then, Percy decided.

Unlike Bel, Jason did not look at all disturbed that Sabin had been taken out by Percy's mom and her frying pan. If anything, Jason looked vindictive as he stood above Sabin, his expression pretty much blank to anyone who didn't know him. That didn't mean much, though. Jason himself was nice most of the time, but if you actually managed to annoy him you'd be hard pressed to find someone anywhere near as petty.

"He must have already been exhausted from the flight… He brought us all the way from Texas. How fast was he flying anyways?"

Percy's eyes widened.

Okay, so he wasn't the best at school, but even Percy knew that Texas was, like, a bajillion miles away. They must have been traveling for days! Weeks, maybe.

"I know! The sun didn't even set! Es superman!" Bel exclaimed.

…

Percy decided not to point out that Superman would ever have been taken out by a frying pan.

Mom huffed once, twice, then took a deep breath. Her eyes darted towards Nico's sleeping form.

"More friends of yours, Percy?"

Percy nodded with a smile. If Jason was going to ignore the downed grownup, then so would Percy.

"Uh huh! Why is he napping though?" Percy said, never mind the fact that only a few short hours ago he had face planted due to overusing his own powers.

"Why'd you attack him? He didn't do anything wrong!" Bel exclaimed, glaring at mom. Percy disliked him immediately. Anyone who could glare at mom wasn't human.

Mom didn't respond. At least, not with words. Instead, her hand waved in the general direction of a broken shattered door which she would have to explain the the landlord before shooting Sabin a look that could only be described as pure distaste.

With a sigh, Percy watched as his mother turned away and started stalking towards the kitchen. He could have sworn he heard her mutter that she 'so needed a drink', but Percy was pretty sure that was his imagination.

* * *

For a moment, nothing was said.

Nothing was done.

Just one long, awkward silence.

Ignis was personally glad Rachel had such lackluster parents. Explaining this whole mess to them would likely get him fired. No, worse than that. He'd end up running with the police on his tail and, while Ignis was very familiar with the concept of running around a country while there was a nationwide manhunt for his head, that was not something he wanted to repeat again, thank you very much.

Nico di Angelo and his sister had literally vanished into the shadows.

Ignis had no doubt that he was the one that had scared them away.

True, Hera's presence had been… Rather blunt, to be honest, but she hadn't made any sort of move of offense. At least, not overtly. Ignis knew her kind. Her words were tainted with a venomous tinge, and Ignis would rather not sit around while a deranged goddess corrupted young minds.

Still, he doubted the children would see it that way.

Nico certainly hadn't if the way he had fled was any indication.

And, just now, any moment…

"Ignis! What in the hell was that! What are you?! Who are you?! Have you been lying this entire time? Could you always see them? Can you see them like I ca-"

Rachel's words came to a grinding halt.

Ignis normally didn't lower the tinted sunglasses to reveal the scared remnants of his eyes, after all.

A remnant of a battle so long ago.

Ignis stood. Rachel's eyes stayed locked on him. Ignis wished he could see it. He could almost feel it. That raw determination, oozing off her in droves. That curiosity, than hunger for answers, for knowledge. Answers Ignis had but had kept from her. Answers that she wanted above all else.

"My past is my own. I won't burden you with the details, Rachel. I do, of course, owe you of all people an explanation, but that aside do not expect me to recount my life story to you." Ignis told the girl bluntly.

Rachel fidgeted on the other bed.

Ignis could hear the twirl of the blankets as she scrunched them in her hand.

If there was anyone he owed answers to, it was this girl.

Ignis had decided long ago… He wouldn't fail. Not again.

"Then explain." Rachel finally spoke.

Ignis grimaced, and then, he spoke.

* * *

Bianca was the first to awake.

Slowly, eyes blinking open, Bianca glanced about.

Where… Where was she?

Twisting her head, Bianca could see what looked like the setting sun outside the window. The light, red and orange, was filtered by a blue curtain. She was laying on a bed, and, for a moment, all she wanted to do was turn over, bury her head in a pillow, and snore away.

Except for the one tiny fact that this room was entirely unfamiliar with her. At all.

Bianca shrieked as she jumped up.

This was not the hotel. She was certain this was not the hotel.

If anything, it looked like a teenage boy's room. A teenage boy that was not her brother. Wait, no, scratch that, it looked worse than that. Bianca saw a stray beer bottle in the trash can, the room smelled like dirty old pizza, and there was clothes strewn in random directions.

She could tell someone had tried to clean up a bit, but they hadn't been very successful.

Where…

Nico!

Bianca's eyes darted about before finally landing on her brother, sleeping only a few feet away from her. Bianca relaxed for a moment. Good. Nico was here. Bianca wouldn't know what she would do if she woke up and he wasn't there.

Deep down, Bianca knew that she and her brother would always be together. What could possibly tear the pair of them apart?

Elsewhere, a huntress caked in blood sneezed.

Slowly, Bianca lifted a hand and trailed it on his cheek. Her brother looked so peaceful, sleeping. So much unlike his usual moody self. Bianca had been taking care of Nico for as long as she remembered. She had been the mom. She had watched over him. She had wiped his tears, helped him up, helped him grow.

Sometimes, for a brief moment, Bianca would remember someone else there. A woman, who looked so much like Bianca that you might mistake Bianca for a mini clone of the woman. Then, the image would fade, shattering away. Or, rather, like a dream, drifting into nothingness.

Taking care of Nico had always been a burden.

Bianca was honest with herself about that. Lying about it would only build resentment, burning in the back of her subconscious. Resentment Bianca did not want nor need.

She wasn't that much older than he was.

They were both still children.

Still, Bianca would watch out for him, and him for her. That's the way it had always been. Although, if the last few hours had taught Bianca anything, it was that the world liked to toss the most wild twists at you without a moment's hesitation.

A fury, a goddess, and a… Whatever the hell Ignis was.

A fury, a goddess, and a self proclaimed illegal alien from another planet.

Could this day get any weirder?

The universe answered in the form of a little brown elf busting down the door. Bianca shrieked again, her hand unconsciously moving forth before her, dark light sucking flames flickering to existence in her fingertips.

Bianca and the elf both forze as the flames danced in her hand.

Since… Since when could she do that?

"Leo! Are they awake or not?!" a voice called out. The elf, Leo Bianca presumed by the way he reacted to the name, looked back.

"Yeah! Pretty lady makes pretty fire! Can I keep her?"

Had the elf boy been a little older, Bianca would have just rolled her eyes. However, Leo looked like he had just graduated kinder, so Bianca supposed it was just a tiny bit cute.

Then, Leo turned to her, grinned, and lifted his own hand.

Bianca could be forgiven for screaming bloody murder the second flames appeared in his own hands, so much unlike her own. Bright, warm, hot, flooding the room with light.

Bianca's scream had an interesting little effect that her previous short shrieks had not.

Beside her, Nico's eyes snapped open.

Before Leo could even blink, he found himself pinned to the floor, a hand around his throat, and a sleepy glazy eyed Nico straddling him with his fist lifted high in the air, ready to come down and smash right into his face.

"Ah!"

Nico blinked a few times, sleep leaving his face as he stared down in Leo in confusion. Leo himself had covered his face with his hands, peeking up experimentally.

Nico titled his head.

"Who're you?" Nico mumbled out, the hand on Leo's throat seeming to relax.

Just then, yet another boy came through the door, and just where did they keep coming from? This one was a little taller than Leo, blonde messy hair, and sky blue eyes. No, really, they actually looked like the sky. For a second, Bianca was convinced she saw literal clouds, but that must have been a trick of the light.

"Neeks! What are you doing to Leo?"

Nico, still half asleep, sat up. Leo himself said nothing, face buried in his hands. Was the boy blushing? No, that wasn't it, Bianca realized. He… Was he trembling?

"Heard sis' screaming. Thought dad sent another bat lady." Nico grumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"... Bat lady?"

"Mhm." Nico yawned. "I found out why I wasn't agin' like the rest of you. He stuck us in some weird place so we wouldn't age. Weirdo. He got mad when we got out too." Nico spoke.

Then, he seemed to realize exactly who he was speaking to.

Bianca had known her brother for a long time. She had literally known him his entire life. She had been there from the very beginning, remembering sitting in a chair while someone helped her hold a small, tiny figure.

Her brother rarely smiled, even as a baby.

The way his entire face lit up, though, upon looking at the blond boy, who Bianca could only assume was Jason, was an expression she wasn't familiar with. At all. For a moment, two emotions warred within her.

Happiness, and envy.

Did… Did that make her a bad person?

"Jason! Hey!" Nico finally stood, eyes glancing down again at Leo who's trembles had, thankfully, subsided. "Oh, sorry about that! Guess I'm on edge. Here," Nico spoke, extending a hand.

Leo didn't take it. Instead, his eyes darted up, behind him and towards Jason. Jason merely nodded. Once. Just one tiny little jerk of the head. That alone seemed to be enough for Leo as he took the hand, allowing himself to be hauled to his feet by someone that had just assaulted him.

That was all he let Nico do, though, before Leo outright scrambled out of the room, eyes lit with panic.

…

The happy expression melted as Nico winced. Jason sighed, his expression troubled as he looked towards Leo's departing form. Then, he turned back to them and strode forth, wrapping Bianca's brother in a hug. The two of them clutched to each other for several seconds before letting go, small smiles on their lips.

"Come on. Aunt Sally made us food."

…

"Who?"

* * *

"... This strange man wants to do what with my son?"

Sally had not believed her day could get any weirder than her son storming the house and tossing her husband right out the door using hydrokinetic powers. Hydrokinetic powers that she had hoped to hide from him for as long as possible, but that was a moot point now.

Then, a man child had burst through her door with a pair of children in tow while another two had literally melted right out of her wall. Sally wasn't sure why she was so surprised. She had fallen in love with the god of the seas, after all.

Jason looked up from his meal. A meal he had hardly touched, claiming he had already eaten. Still, that hadn't stopped Sally from serving him. Or Nico, the second the boy had woken. That child looked far too skinny.

The one that surprised her was Bianca, though. That girl could really eat. Sally was wondered briefly if she would have to make more.

"He wants to take us to where Sora is. He says he knows Sora's mom and that she sent him and he even had a drawing Sora made of me." Jason explained.

Sally shot a suspicious look towards Sabin's sleeping form. Apparently, the flight had taken more out of him than he had let on, and the frying pan to the face had knocked what little sense he had right out of him.

(Unknown to Sally, Sabin was perfectly awake and had been awake the entire time. If pretending to get knocked out by a frying pan made that woman feel better, than so be it. He had barged unexpectedly into her home, so it was the least he could do.)

"You look skeptical." Bianca pointed out.

Sally didn't bother contradicting the girl. Who wouldn't be skeptical?

Leo shot a glance towards Sabin.

"I think he's tellin' the truth!" Leo said. The boy seemed to have quickly rebounded from his previous frightened kitten mode. He was still sitting as far as physically possible from Nico, though. "How else would he know about Sora?" Leo pointed out.

Across the table, Nico grimaced.

"Hera knew, and she isn't exactly friendly." Nico countered.

Sally didn't even bat an eyelash. At this point, she was partially convinced this was all some deranged dream and that she would wake eventually. Sally loved her son. Truly, she did, with all her heart. But, her baby really was putting her through the ringer by dropping all of this on her without literally any warning.

"Meh. If push comes to shove, I have… Ways of making him talk." Jason shrugged. Had he not been a demigod, Sally would have waived it off as kids being kids. "Still… This totally looks like something Sora would draw." Jason pulled the drawing from his pocket, along with a few additional ones he'd pulled from Sabin's person while he was sleeping.

Jason had no shame in his sticky fingers. At least, not where Sabin was concerned.

One picture showed what Sally could only assume was Percy controlling water. Another showed Jason in mid flight. Another showed Nico with shadows clinging to him, which, frankly, looked a bit creepy but then again he had appeared out of that old wall paper Sally had been meaning to replace.

There was even one of a blonde teenager sleeping under a tree. Sally didn't know what to make of it, but Percy's breath hitched at the sight of it.

Eyes glanced towards Sabin.

"... Either he's telling the truth, or he's a very convincing fake." Bianca concluded.

"Oh, he's telling the truth."

Sally had no regrets as she spun, lifted the same frying pan that she had used to smash Sabin's face in, and instead turned and flung it at the literal cause of all this trouble.

Poseidon sidestepped the attack easily enough.

Sally grit her teeth.

She had not welcomed this man. She had not welcomed this god into her home. He had invited himself, invaded where he was not welcome. Any other day, Sally wouldn't mind his presence. But, today, the very sight of him made her sick.

"Who're you?" Percy, and of course it had to be Percy, asked.

Poseidon, clad in his usual wear of terrible hawaiian shirts, fisher's hat, and khaki shorts, smiled down at Percy as he tipped said hat.

"Hello, Percy. I'm your father."


	21. Rebirth

A/N: I actually intended this to the chapter that would end this arc, butttt I have a much better scene in mind for that. So, instead, we're introducing the bad guys

Also, Kh Unchained has officially given me all the excuse I need to throw in one of my favorite villains. Not that I needed any reason, mind you, but they so made it easier, and I'm hopeful this means said villain will pop up in KHIII. Crossing my fingers

Published: 3/30/2018

Warnings: None

 ** _Chaos_**

 _Cloud_

 _Apollo_

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Rebirth**

Knees slammed down onto the cold, unforgiving stone. His face was a myriad of bruises and cuts, his body a battered thing. He'd fought them. Fought them with all he had, but it hadn't been enough. It hadn't been enough to stop them. He hadn't been enough, and he'd lost.

Chains held him tightly, digging into his skin, into his flesh. A single eye glared up at them past a pale fringe of hair.

Hollow Bastion truly did live up to its name. He'd wanted to avoid this place, forever, but it seemed the concept of choice was going to be stripped from him, forcibly.

Fingers clung to his face, to his chin, forcing his gaze up. A vicious look crossed the other's face.

"I don't see why you're fighting us, child. We just want to make you whole again." The woman smiled down at him.

Dark hair fell across her face like a curtain. Dark robes clung to her figure, molding into it. Shadows clung to her face like a second skin, concealing it from him. The only thing the man could make out clearly at all where the eyes.

Glowing golden eyes, with flecks or orange.

The woman took a step back before twisting around.

"Maleficent! Did you bring it?" She called.

From the shadows stepped the witch. Dark robes fell from her figure, dragging along the ground. She held a staff in hand, a crystal sphere at the tip. Green skinned at with a horned crown bested upon her head, Maleficent could only be described as the stereotypical evil witch.

"But, of course. Have I ever failed you?" Maleficent sounded offended at the very notion.

The silence that followed was… Rather telling.

Maleficent sighed. She slammed the tip of her staff to the ground, and the world flashed a brilliant twisted green.

Then, it appeared.

Screeching and clawing, wild and insane. Chained, just like him, appearing in a flurry of fire summoned by Maleficent.

"The Mysterious Sir, just as you requested."

Said beast was contained in more chains that he was. Covered from head to toe, they dug into the creatures flesh as it desperately fought back. Whatever it was, it wasn't human. It looked like a mutated abomination, light purple skin, a beak like mouth, wings sprouting from it's back, and a human like build.

That is, if humans grew to be the size of a two story house.

The creature screeched, clawing at it's restraints, trying to free itself. Maleficent's hold was too strong, however. It couldn't get free. It could hardly move at all. Every time it tried to use magic, the chains bound around it would flare a sickly green, sizzling against the purple flesh.

It was twisted and fascinating all rolled in one.

And, the woman with the orange eyes? She merely smirked.

* * *

Hercules, Kuja realized, or this version at the very least, had once more been deaged. Sometimes, he truly wondered how such few beings realized everything was in a loop. It wasn't like it was that hidden. It was pretty blatant. Then again, most weren't as marvelously wonderful as Kuja himself.

The teenage Hercules crossed his arms.

"Well? Who're you people? What kind of magic was that?"

The boy was humoring them. He already knew. The look in his eyes was telling. Kuja hadn't exactly used a spell that was rainbows and flowers. There was a reason he'd chosen to cast it so near to Hades' adobe. He'd hoped the dark magic permenating from that wretched place would mask them.

Considering Hercules had found them instead of one of the faux Olympians, that plan had actually succeeded. Kuja was not surprised. His plans always panned out. He was just that brilliant.

Which could only mean one thing.

The brat had been trailing them. Which, of course, meant that not one of them had actually noticed said brat trailing them. Technically speaking, this made the whole situation a joint fallacy.

Kuja never had claimed to be a fair genome, though. With a snarl, he turned shot an accusing glare at Apollo.

"I could have sworn you were meant to be keeping watch!" Kuja snapped.

Apollo turned to him, offended. "I could have sworn you said it wouldn't hurt him, before you pulled out his-" Apollo stopped himself at the last second, shooting a weary glance towards Hercules.

The youth crossed his arms.

"Soul. He pulled out his soul. He literally pulled out that guy's soul."

Cloud's eyes met Kuja's. There was a question in that gaze. Kuja, quite frankly, didn't know what to tell the blond. In all honesty, he knew just as much about Hercules as Cloud probably did. This wasn't a world Kuja visited often when he'd wake.

He wouldn't be here at all of Zidane hadn't wanted to participate in that bloody tournament.

It was just luck, really, that Cloud had come across him.

Luck…

Kuja was instantly put on edge.

Cloud titled his head to the side, his face changing rapidly. The Sun God shot Cloud a look, one which Cloud returned as both their expressions shifted rapidly, back and forth.

…

"How utterly rude! I understand leaving muscles out of the conversation, but really? I must say, I am utterly disappointed." Kuja declared dramatically. All eyes shot to him. Kuja new it was petty, but he couldn't help it. It was just his nature. Arms crossed, the genome huffed. "Honestly, telepathic communication is so overrated."

This, of course, caused Hercules to draw his sword. Oh, foolish little Demigod. The Zeus of this world could come down and he'd be forced to flee if push came to shove. It was almost adorable how the brat thought the little blade would make any semblance of a difference.

"Start talking, before I-" the teen began.

"Zack. We're looking for Zack Fair." Cloud interrupted. Pretty boy froze, sword almost going slack in his arms. His expression flickered for a second to something Kuja recognized well.

It was a look he often saw gliding along Cloud's face.

Guilt.

Cloud caught onto it as well.

In an instant, the young Demigod found himself pinned to the ground with a sword at his throat.

…

Well. That escalated quickly. How utterly lovely.

* * *

A small boy happily ran across the park. Yeah, yeah, most of his friends had already gone home for the day because it was getting dark, but he wasn't scared. He wasn't scared at all. Only cowards got scared. If anyone wanted to hurt him, he'd kick their ass.

So lost in his own game, the boy didn't see the woman in the red dress before colliding against her legs.

"Woah!" the boy cried, falling back. Hands reached out, clamping onto his shoulders, and the world titled.

A scream erupted from the boy's lips as he wretched himself away, eyes wide as he stared up at the woman in horror. The boy couldn't see her face, not really. Just pale skin under the shawl she had over her head. The woman took a step back, pulling her hand back, a look of anguish in her face.

"I- I'm so sorry, my child." the woman apologized.

Now, normally, the kid wouldn't care too much about that. He was the one that bumped into her. At the moment, though, with visions still screaming in the back of his head, seated into his very mind, he didn't give a fuck what this woman was 'sorry' for. What he wanted was answers!

This woman could go shove her apologize up her ass, as far as he was concerned.

As you can tell, this child was rather… Vulgar. Vulgar to the point where a horrified Jason would have likely attempted to clean his mouth out with soap.

"What- what the hell was that?!"

The woman bit her lip.

"My… Gift. My curse. The future. You're future. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reached out to you. The visions, they only trigger when I touch others, I-"

"FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR VISIONS! NO!" the kid screamed at her, eyes dancing with blinding rage. The woman backed away, mouth agape. "NO! I refuse! I won't- NO! I won't let that happen!"

Her expression softed. Or, at least, he thought it softened. It was hard to tell when all he could see was her mouth and her jawline. Everything else was hidden by that shawl of hers.

"My child, you cannot prevent that which is-"

"Fuck that shit! Screw you and screw your destiny! I don't bend to the world, the world bends for me, and I refuse to let it happen!" the kid snarled and, with one last withering glare, he spun, departing.

As soon as he was gone, the soft, concerned expression melted away, replaced by a sadistic her, a portal opened, darkness ripping its way into this world. The woman turned as another stepped through the gateway, dark red hair spilling from his head, a stuble dancing along his lips, fancy royal clothes clinging to his frame.

"How cruel of you, to do that to a child." the man spoke.

The woman just smiled.

"Perhaps. But it is set. Let the end begin."

The man laughed.

"Oh, perhaps. Perhaps." he spoke, moving to walk beside her even as she discarded the shawl.

"Tell me, Ardyn, how goes your pet project?"

Ardyn shot her a smirk.

"Well. I suppose, as well as your own. Of course, I provide my aid based on a single factor. I wonder, will your master deliver?"

"The boy, yes? Caelum? I assure you, we will find him." the woman promised.

Ardyn snorted.

"You better. These games… I so tire of them, and I so long for rest. Rest that child denied me. If my existence must be a nightmare, then so to will his." Ardyn's expression darkened and, for a moment, the carefully crafted illusion slipped, faded.

His true face, oozing with the dark as it literally gushed from his face, dripping all around. With the illusion fell the veil around him slipped as well, letting his true presence shine through.

She had to turn away.

A presence so vile even a Heartless wouldn't devour it.

What an utterly broken man.

Ardyn barked another laugh, jovial as he marched away, leaving the sorceress behind.

* * *

"What do you know!" Cloud all but barked.

Cloud would have had to have been blind not to recognize the familiar look of guilt crossing someone else's features. He'd literally spent years wearing the exact same face, going through the exact same motions, wondering and pondering what he could have done differently to make just the smallest of differences.

Okay, maybe he was overreacting, especially considering the way the kid whimpered a bit at the literal sword at his throat.

In Cloud's defense, Kuja literally playing with his soul, literally, had left him woozy, and that was putting it mildly. That was the last time Cloud let someone do that to him. Ever.

 _ **"Tear him to bits."**_

 _"Shut up, Chaos!" _ Cloud snapped.

Chaos pounding against Cloud's head was not a happy thing. Instinctively, Cloud had known that the demon had to be there, somewhere in the background. They'd known that from the start. The demon had been trapped in Vincent. Why then, wouldn't it transfer to Cloud?

Regardless, Chaos hadn't bothered awakening when Gaia was burning into ashes. Why, then, would he bother now?

Cloud wasn't sure. All he knew was that Chaos was there and he was giving him a hell of a headache and making him want to hit something. Repeatability.

A hand landed on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud growled, twisting to glare at the offending appendage.

"Calm. Down. Hey, it's okay. Listen to me. Listen to my voice. Shh. It's alright."

"Stop codling me or I'll show you exactly what I'm made of, 'Fred'." Cloud told the other coldy. Apollo pulled his hand back, arms lifted in mock surrender.

Then, a foot smashed into Cloud's chest, knocking the wind out of him as he was blasted back.

What in the…

Cloud hadn't felt strength like that since Sephiroth. He was pretty sure something bad actually broken. Wiry limbs or no, that brat packed one hell of a kick.

Cloud was used to shrugging off wounds, though.

With ease, the false SOLDIER spun in midair, twisting before managing to land properly on his feet, sliding back a little as dirt pooled around his boots.

Hercules panted as he stood.

Instantly, a bow was pointed right at him as six spheres of glowing radiant light appeared around Kuja, spinning around him.

Hercules, however, paid them no mind. Instead, the boy just kept staring right at Cloud, as if Cloud was the only thing in the world.

"He… Zack. He… I wasn't… None of us where… It just came, and I- I couldn't save-" the kid looked on the verge of tears.

Cloud took a step. The kid flinched, eying Cloud's sword wearily. Cloud supposed that was fai-

 ** _"Pathetic welp. Break him. Rend the flesh from his bones."_**

 _"Enough."_

Cloud blinked as a sudden heat flooded through his body. Bright, burning. Chaos hissed for a second before retreating, if only for a moment. Cloud shot a grateful look towards Apollo, but the Sun God wouldn't meet his eyes.

A dark feeling pooled in Cloud's stomach. Ignoring it, he turned back towards Hercules. Slowly, Cloud twisted the Buster Blade in hand before slamming it, tip first, through the earth.

Hercules relaxed marginally with the act alone.

"Tell us what you know."

* * *

"What the hell is that thing!" he couldn't help but gasp as the so called Mysterious Sir thrashed a bit more against his bonds.

The first woman, the one with the orange eyes, laughed.

"I don't see why you're so worried. Honestly, child… We're doing you a favor. We're going to make you you again! Isn't it wonderful? Isn't it all you ever dreamed for?"

The man met her gaze as a tremble ran down his back.

"What in the hell are you talking about!"

The woman gripped his chin tight in her grasp before turning his head, forcing him to look straight at the demon.

"That, child, is a Heartless. Such an ironic, misleading name, for you see, a Heart is all that creature is. A heart inverted, surrendered to the bliss of the dark. A lost soul, you could say." the woman spoke, tilting her head slightly in thought.

The man pulled his head back, a snarl on his lips.

"What's that got to do with me?"

Orange eyes blinked at him.

"My dear boy… You haven't realized yet?" Orange eyes said, rising to full height as she turned, taking a step towards the Mysterious Sir. She lifted a hand towards it, and the demon, the Heartless, snapped at her. Literally. That beak tried to take her fingers, but it was not to be as she pulled back, just out of reach.

"This is yours. He is yours. Your heart. Your soul." Orange eyes said, not taking her eyes off the Heartless.

What?

She turned, her gaze locking back on his as she smiled at him.

"You. He's you. This is your heart. Worry now, my dear, for I have come… To complete you." Orange eyes declared.

Complete him? What in the world was she on about? He was already complete, he was him! That thing, whatever the hell it was, was not him! She was insane, completely and utterly-

The woman's arm shot up, and, in a flash, a weapon appeared in her hands. A strange weapon, silvers and golds and blues, shapes, off all things, like a key.

The woman spun, blade stabbing forth. The Mysterious Sir gave a hiss as the blade cut right in, ripping into its chest. There was a pulse, then a brilliant flash as the monster screamed, rippling apart.

Then, Orange Eyes turned towards him, stalking forth, that key of hers raised high.

Dread pooled in his stomach.

"Wait, wait, I-"

He didn't get a chance to finish. The blade stabbed down, and he knew no more. Just like the Heartless, his body began to dissipate, even as a scream erupted from his lips.

The woman took a step back. Then, with a wave of her free hand, she caused the two fading essences to clash against one another, bubbling in the center of the from, a sphere of glowing energy, dark and light.

There was another flash of light as a figure fell, landing in a crouch on the floor. Dressed in flamboyant, puffy clothes, a small red cape attached to his shoulder, and his face cakes in makeup, this, right here, was the man that she had needed to see. Needed to return to them.

The woman took a step.

Cold blue eyes met her own.

"Welcome back… Kefka Palazzo."


	22. We're Going on a Trip

A/N: What's this? I've updated the same story twice without a chapter for another one of my stories? Oh my, oh my

Question, all! This arc is just about done. Should I list the story as complete and make a sequel, orrrrr just continue on?

Also, our dear Big Bad is not, in fact, an OC. She does, however, tie in to both the Percy Jackson Universe and to the Kingdom Hearts one. How? You're welcome to guess, orrr wait until the reveal.

Lastly, there's an omake at the end of this chapter. Scene was thought out by our wonderful Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandro, who gave me permission to do so. Thank you! For the record, scenes really do turn out differently when your write them instead of when they're just in your head.

Published: 4/2/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **We're Going on a Trip!**

Sora was excited. His mom was taking him on a trip! Sora had never been on a trip before anywhere other than the islands. Sure, the islands were nice to look at and really, really pretty, but Sora wanted to see more.

Probably because Riku had mentioned it so many times, really. If the other boy hadn't, Sora probably wouldn't have even considered.

Come to think of it, Riku only wanted to see other places because Kairi was apparently from another world. Or at least, they thought she might be. She had just washed up on the beach one day. Sora still remembered poking her with a stick which, in hindsight, wasn't the nicest way he could have gone about waking her.

"Mom, where're we goin'?" Sora couldn't help but ask. They'd never gone on a trip before, and he was excited! Part of him wondered if it had something to do with Uncle Sabin going away for a bit, but he wasn't sure.

Riku always had this funny look on his face whenever Sora would mention Uncle Sabin. When Sora had asked, Riku had stared at him for several seconds before asking if Sora realized Uncle Sabin and Mommy were 'more than friends'.

"Best friends?" Sora had guessed as Riku deadpanned. "Like us!" Sora continued cheerfully, pumping a fist in the air.

Riku spluttered, face turning red.

"No- not like that at all!"

Sora blinked.

"Like what, then?"

Riku, however, hadn't answered. Annoying teasing besties.

Mom was paking her own bag. It wasn't very big, now that Sora paid attention. Despite the pouch's small size, his mom was shoving half her wardrobe in it. Somehow. Sora watched in astonishment.

His mom didn't seem to notice as she turned, smiling at him. Mom set the bag down before walking towards Sora. Kneeling down so she was at his height, mom trailed a hand on Sora's head, ruffling the spikes.

"Mom!" Sora batted the hand away, cheeks red.

Mom laughed. Her hand, instead of messing with his hair, fell onto his shoulder. Warm and loving.

"We're going to go see your siblings, Sora. We found them."

It took Sora several moments to process the words. At first, his expression went blank. Mom had done what? She'd… She had actually… A piece of dust decided that this, right here, was the time to assault Sora's eyes.

He was not crying.

He was a big boy.

Big boys do not cry.

Instead, Sora leapt in joy, laughter falling from his lips. And, if he was crying just a bit, no one said a word.

* * *

Percy stared at the man that claimed to be his father. He stared, and stared, and stared. Stared, then looked away.

Percy wasn't sure what he was suppose to feel.

Was he supposed to feel something?

This man… No, this god, had left them alone. Percy had a little more understanding now of the gods. He understood more because he remembered Thalia explaining to them all. He knew that his dad didn't really have a choice in the matter. He knew that his dad had been forced to stay away.

That's just how it was.

That was the cold, hard truth.

Staying away made them safer.

Still, despite that…

A hand, warm and strong, fell on Percy's shoulder. Eyes darting up, he looked straight at Poseidon. Dad. This was his dad. His dad, who wore ridiculously colored shirts. His dad, with a scratchy itchy beard that would leave Percy reeling back in annoyance and giggles all the same. His dad, who's eyes Percy knew like the back of his hand, because he saw them every single time he looked into a mirror.

"Percy, I-." Poseidon began.

Percy never did find out what Poseidon intended to say. He didn't find out, because, in that moment, a literal leg appeared between them. A leg that smashed right into Poseidon, sending him flying backwards.

Several gasps were heard as Poseidon smashed audibly against the wall. Several pictures fell, glass shattering about. Percy gasped, looking up. There, standing in front of the table, arms raised, was the 'unconscious' man that had brought Jason and Leo.

"Olympian," Sabin spat the word, like it was the kind of swear word you'd get your mouth washed out for.

Percy watched as his father stood, none the worse for wear despite the kick Sabin had landed on him.

"Champion of the Espers." Percy's father acknowledged with a nod, not making a single move forward. Instead, he stared right at Sabin, expression calm while the martial artist seized him up.

"A la madre… We're all dead." Leo swore.

Percy didn't know what 'a la madre' meant, but, considering the tone behind the words, he was inclined to agree with the little firebender.

Sabin's back was to Percy, so Percy couldn't see his face. All he could see was the man's back, the tension in his shoulders, the shift of a predator ready to pounce. No. No, not a predator. This wasn't like a hunter at all.

No.

This was more like a mother bear, snarling to defend her young.

Sabin was coiled and ready to spring, but not to attack. No, he was coiled and ready to spring in their defense.

And Poseidon?

Poseidon was staring at the other calmly, not making a single move.

That… Contradicted everything Percy knew about gods. Thalia had described them as arrogant, self righteous power seekers. Prideful beings, that took offense when something was denied to them and acted in pettiness.

Poseidon snorted. Percy blinked as his dad shot him what could only be described as an amused look.

Oh god, could his dad hear his thoughts?

To this, Poseidon nodded, eyes crinkling in amusement.

Percy turned redder than that one time he'd actually managed to get a sunburn when he was six and he refused to put on any sun cream on that field trip no matter how much his teacher kept telling him he needed it. Percy had stated he didn't need it, because he never needed it.

Well, the flaking skin he'd had for a week seemed to have disagreed.

Little did Percy know, that while all water did heal him, only salt water worked best. Pool water? Not so much.

Dad looked like he was resisting the urge to laugh before turning his attention back on Sabin. Percy was offended. Stupid dad. Shows up, is here for less than five minutes, is already embarrassing him in front of his friends.

A tense silence followed.

Then, finally, Sabin lowered his arms, his form relaxing.

"What do you want?" Sabin finally asked, voice calm despite the previous air.

Poseidon took a step forward.

"I've come to explain things. To my son, and to his friends." Poseidon spoke.

It was in that moment that mom strode forth. Percy had never see her angrier. It was scary. Mom and angry are just two words that both belong in the same sentence. But, there she was, fury permeating from every part of her being.

"I won't have you turning my baby into your soldier! And, don't you even dare deny that's what your kind do! Just look at this boy!" Mom yelled, hand motioning in the direction of Jason.

Jason looked pretty offended at the words. Percy couldn't blame him. So was he.

Poseidon balked at the words.

"Of course not, Sally! Surely, after all this time, you know me better than that, don't you?" Poseidon spoke. Mom seemed taken aback by the words. Percy half expected her to try and slap him, but instead she paused and considered.

Like with Sabin, the anger seemed to melt again as Mom lowered her hand. It was only then that Percy noticed she was holding a rolling pin.

…

Was his mom planning to take on the world using the utensils in her kitchen? Actually, would the world survive? All mom would have to really do was make that seven layer bean dip of hers and she'd have world leaders eating out of the palm of her hand, literally.

Dad chuckled, shooting Percy yet another amused glance.

Percy twitched.

"I… Suppose you're right. I'm sorry. Today has been stressful to say the least." Mom sighed, her free hand rising to rub at her temples, eyes closed.

Percy winced at that. He supposed he was the cause of that. Today had been… Well, hectic was putting it mildly, really.

"Wait a second, you were awake the whole time!" Bel, and Percy refused to call the boy anything else even within the confines of his own mind, exclaimed. The small boy jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Sabin.

And, Sabin?

He scratched the back of his awkwardly and laughed before turning away, towards Poseidon.

"Anyways, lord most merciful of the seas and whatnot, and you're actually a lot nicer than Levi, don't tell her I said that though." Sabin cleanly changed the subject with all the practiced ease of someone who didn't really know how to change the subject properly. "What brings you here to this humble, humble abode." Sabin smiled.

Poseidon's expression turned serious.

Percy gulped. He wasn't the only one.

"I come at behest of my sister. This… Game of hers. I understand that it has brought you all together, and for that I am grateful to her, but she knows not what she plays with."

* * *

Tina sighed. Sabin had managed to send a message across that he had found one of the boys, the one known as Jason. Those Two Way Mirrors were really worth the price, even though James Potter had outright swindled them when selling the damn things. Or, rather, copies.

Really. She wasn't sure why the man didn't just patent them and mass produce them. He'd make a killing. How was James doing anyways?

Wandering within the realm of the dead, James Potter sneezed.

Well, never mind that. Tina hadn't really intended to take Sora over to that world anytime soon, but after some quick words from Hestia, Tina had changed her mind.

It would be a short trip. Really, it would. Just a brief, tiny little visit. A brief, tiny little visit to a certain place. Hestia had promised them that she would cover them in a veil powerful enough to even elude the eyes of Zeus, which Tina was rather grateful for.

She was not in the mood to tangle with a god. She didn't think North America would be ready for the wanton destruction it would bring either. True, there was no guarantee a fight would actually break out, but it certainly wouldn't be the first time a deity had taken one look at her and attacked without hesitation.

"Sora!" Tina called. Her little boy came barreling down the hall, heavy pack practically bulging on his shoulders. Tina stifled a laugh, rolling her eyes. She supposed she should reprimand him for trying to bring so many things, but she wasn't one to talk. If it wasn't for her bag's magic properties, she'd be just as loaded.

"'m ready, mom!" Sora yelled, eyes lit with excitement.

Tina smiled at him. Walking forth, with ease and strength that belayed her rather dainty form, Tina pulled Sora's pack from his back, before shoving the whole thing in her own little knapsack.

Sora blinked at it.

"How'd you do that?" Sora exclaimed, looking at her in surprise and awe.

"Magic." Tina shrugged.

"Cool! Teach me!?"

Tina tilted her head. Hm. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to teach him a few spells. Nothing too major, really. She didn't want her son running off like some of the other children she knew who could perform magic. Tina distinctly remembered Palom and Porom. The Mysidian Elder's cheek had been red for days.

Who in their right minds sends a pair of four year olds on a dangerous quest to a mountain from which no journier had ever returned? Especially in the company of someone who'd, only weeks earlier, led a death march against their village?

Tina shook her head. No, best not reminiscent on the past.

"Only if you promise to only use it when I'm around." Tina told the boy.

To this… Sora blushed crimson and looked away, eyes shining with guilt.

Tina blinked.

"Sora. Is there something you want to tell me?" Tina spoke, arms on her hips as she looked down at her child.

Sora didn't respond with words. Instead, he lifted a hand into the air, brilliant orange flames, the color of the sun, bright and warm bursting in his palm.

…

Yes. Her son definitely would need magic lessons.

* * *

Sora was thrilled.

Mom had promised to teach him magic! Well, just a few things, but she had made Sora promise not to try and use his fire unless she was around. Something about not wanting him to accidently hurt himself, but Sora thought she was being a bit silly.

The fire hadn't hurt Riku or Kairi when they'd poked at it, so why would it hurt anyone else?

That thought caused Sora to pause, looking up. He and his mom were currently making their way to Mr. Liore's house. Mom couldn't just leave the Orphanage unattended, even though some of the older kids could run things while they were gone. Mr. Liore was one of the few people Mom would trust around her kids, the other being Uncle Sabin.

Sora had once heard Uncle Sabin mention how she should leave the kids with Shadow, and Mom had freaked out so bad Uncle Sabin wasn't allowed back in the house for a week.

Wait, Sora was getting off track.

"Mom, mom!" Sora cried, hand shooting up to grip his Mom's wrist. Mom turned to look at him.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Can we bring Riku and Kairi? Please Mom? Please? They wanna see other worlds too! Can I bring the-"

Sora suddenly found a hand over his mouth. Mom's eyes darted up and down the street. Sora wasn't sure why. It wasn't like anyone was paying attention to them. They were all just going about their business. Mom pulled him back, behind a tree and away from the rest before turning to look at Sora.

"Sweetie, you can't just blurt things like that out in the middle of the street," she admonished. Sora blushed, looking down. His Mom didn't scold him often, but whenever she did it was always the worst. Mom had this habit of doing that thing where she was just disappointed in you.

"Hey," a hand gripped his chin, lifting it up. "Sora, honey, do you trust them?" Mom asked.

Sora looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? 'Course I trust them! They're my bestest friends! We'll be together forever!" Sora exclaimed, small fist pumping in the air.

Mom bit her lip, a contemplative look crossing her features. Sora was prepared to start his happy dance. It looked like his mom just might give in, which would be awesome.

Sora wasn't really sure if Kairi would want to go, but Riku definitely would. Besides, if Sora didn't bring the silver haired boy, Riku would hold it against him forever. Sora knew he would. Riku would find out too. Riku always did.

Mom seemed to come to a decision. With a nod, she looked down at Sora.

"Okay. We'll stop by their parents house after we visit Mr. Liore and ask him if he can watch the Orphanage."

Sora didn't bother hiding his cheers.

Today was turning out to be the best day ever!

* * *

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Poseidon always did have a flare for the dramatic. He could not be blamed for this. He was a god. You get people who say they live for attention, but they have absolutely no idea what they're talking about. Only gods truly understand, because attention is literally their life force.

Which was why Poseidon had decided to appear right in the middle of a crucial discussion. Instead of earlier. Or at a better time. Nope. Smack dab right in the middle of everything.

"Who're you?" Percy asked.

Oh, how he'd grown! Poseidon lamented that he couldn't watch over his child, but that was the problem with being both a god and a parent. You tend to stay away from your children. Poseidon's very presence here was a danger to Percy. It would make Percy's own scent to monsters all the stronger, to the point where even this so called 'Gabe' Sally had married wouldn't be able to mask.

Come to think of it, Poseidon decided he'd have something… Special prepared for that offense of a human being now that his presence was providing no benefit to anyone.

Truly, had Hestia not offered this option to Poseidon, he wouldn't be here at all. However, she had, and Poseidon had to agree. The farther away from here, the better. Convincing Sally shouldn't be too hard.

Still, Poseidon had to turn his attention back to the present. Eyes locking on his son, Poseidon smiled.

"Hello, Percy. I'm your father."

Percy blinked several times before rising up from the table. Then, with a determined look in his eyes, the little boy came running at him. Poseidon was overjoyed! His little boy acknowledged him!

Poseidon opened his arms, fully expecting a hug.

In doing so, he left himself wide open.

Percy's small little fist darted out, smashing right into Poseidon's crotch. Now, normally, this wouldn't do anything at all. A human could hit Poseidon a thousand times over. He wouldn't even get a scratch.

Percy was no human. He was a Demigod. And, as such, his tiny little fists packed a serious punch. A serious punch that had the Lord of the Seas falling to the ground as the rest of the boys in the room winced.

"Ouch. Brutal."

"Hm. I like it." Bianca committed, tilting her head.

Even Nico edged away from the girl at the words.

"I'm not sure I deserved that…" Poseidon muttered as Percy glared down at him before storming off, no doubt in the direction of his room. Yes, Poseidon hadn't been the most prolific father, but that was because he was trying to keep his son safe.

A shadow loomed over him. Poseidon looked up to see Sally's deadpan expression.

"Yes. Yes you did. Now, I'll go get some ice for you while you explain to your child where you've been his entire childhood." Sally said coldly before storming off.

Poseidon sighed.

Ah. Mortals.


	23. Through the Void

A/N: I've started reading the KH Manga. Or, rather, started over since I forgot most of it. They kinda blew through KH I pretty quick. For example, they skipped most of the fights. Meh

Also, I've been asked if this is going to be Sora/Riku or Sora/Riku/Kairi. Honestly? I'm perfectly fine with both. Even if I do, though, romance isn't the main focus of the story so It'll be more background if I decide to go with either of those

I was debating as to who was going to Kairi's adoptive dad. We know she gets taken in by the Mayor, but not much else. I almost went for Laguna before deciding on a more amusing target. As for Riku, I've personally got this headcanon that he's a Lunarian from FFIV since it totally fits his character.

Published: 4/08/18

Warnings: None

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Through the Void**

Riku personally liked to spend his free time watching the clouds from his perch on his favorite little play island. It was relaxing. Sue him. Whenever he wasn't running around playing with Sora or some of the other kids, Riku liked to come here, sit, look up, and think. Not an activity that most kids liked to take part in, but Riku wasn't most kids.

Riku was slowly coming to grip with the fact that his best friend wasn't exactly from this world. That in itself wasn't too odd. Riku was certain he wasn't either, and literally everyone knew Kairi wasn't.

Well, unless there was some random island out there with a pair of red headed parents looking for their little girl. Riku was pretty sure that wasn't the case, though.

Everyone knew that there was nothing past the Edge.

This island was a prison, surrounded by water. Sure, it looked nice, but Riku wanted more. He wanted to see. Wanted to explore. Wanted to go out there, to the stars. He wanted to see the universe and all its glory. Was that so bad? Was he a bad person for wanting that? Was he-

"Riiiiiikkkkkkuuuuu!"

Riku looked up.

There could only be one voice that called out his name like that. One voice only. Riku turned just as Sora came at him in a full jog. Crap. Riku knew exactly what Sora wanted and he supposed he could dodge out of the way but then he'd be subjected the the pouting eyes of doom again and he really did not want to be subjected to the pouting eyes of doom.

So, with resignation, Riku opened his arms, Sora smashing right into him with all the force of a hurricane. Had he been any other, Riku would have toppled over. As it was, this was hardly the first time this had happened and Riku caught the other boy easily enough.

Riku twitched as Sora smiled at him, arms and legs reaching up to wrap around him. Sora was like a mini little koala bear half the time. He certainly clung onto people like one.

Stupid over cuddly idiot.

"Sora," Riku greeted.

Before his yes, Sora's grin became mischievous. Riku felt a chill run down his spine. Riku had a bad feeling about this. Mischievous Sora was a dangerous Sora. Riku knew that well. Anyone who knew Sora understood that.

It was moments like these where Riku was very glad that Kairi existed. Sure, he'd been annoyed at her the first few months that she'd been here since she'd basically wormed her way in between him and Sora and Riku never did like the concept of sharing, but having a comrade in arms against Sora and his nefarious plots was always useful.

Once upon a time, his ally had been Bartz. That had… Gone out the window almost as quick as it had come when it became apparent Bartz was not only perfectly willing to go along with whatever crazy schemes Sora had come up with, but would actively aid in making them.

Like that one time Sora had managed to get himself lost in the forest. Or the time Sora had decided he wanted to build a treehouse all by himself. Or the time when Sora decided he wanted to adopt a pelican because pelicans were cute and misunderstood.

Riku had no idea what Sora was plotting now, but he'd do his best to do damage control. It was all he could do. Riku was only human.

Riku stared at Sora, waiting patiently. He knew what Sora wanted. Sora wanted Riku to ask. Well, Sora could go shove it. If Sora was going to show up randomly and glomp him, the least Sora could do was explain it himself.

Sora's eyes narrowed as he pouted.

Riku pointedly looked away. He was strong, not stupid.

Sora sighed, losing himself from Riku. Dropping back, Sora grinned.

"Riiiikkkkkuuuuu, mom's taking me to the outside world! Wanna come?"

…

…

..

.

Riku stared. And stared. And stared. Sora's expression didn't change. Just that ridiculous smile of his with his arms crossed behind his head, looking like he was resisting the urge to jump around like a bunny rabbit on a couple dozen energy drinks and an extra shot overpriced Starbucks drink.

"What?!"

* * *

Kairi liked to think she was a good artist. Doodling had always been a fun little hobby of hers, one of the few she enjoyed. Other than collecting sea shells and making random jewelry from it. Selphie agreed that Kairi had the prettiest jewelry, and that had to count for something, right?

Kairi sighed, crayon pausing above the paper. She wasn't even sure what she was drawing, really. It looked kinda like a dragon, but also a bit like a machine. Hm. Maybe she should redo the whole thing?

It was in that moment that a boy burst through her window. Kairi didn't even blink. Instead, she absently grabbed a pillow behind her before flinging it out. Sora smashed into it with all the usual fanfare of his entrances.

"Hi Sora," Kairi said pleasantly, not at all perturbed that her privacy had been invaded by Sora and his rather short notice use of her window. There was a reason she kept that thing open. This wasn't the first time, and she doubted it would be the last.

Sora grinned up at her.

"Heya Kairi. Whatya doin'?" the boy asked, eyes darting towards Kairi's drawing.

A drawing that she quickly hid. Cheeks stained the same color as her hair, Kairi blushed. "Nothing!" she lied. No need for Sora to see her weird thoughts. Sora didn't look convinced, but he didn't press. Instead, Sora rolled onto his back, relaxing and making himself at home.

Kairi remembered the first time Sora had done this. Her dad had walked in, taken one look at Sora sprawled out as if he owned the place, and yelled. Repeatedly. That hadn't stopped Sora from coming back, though. Or occasionally dragging Riku in with him.

If there was anyone on these islands that Kairi could appreciate, it was Sora. Even if his first response to finding her passed out on the beach was to poke her repeatedly with a stick until she woke.

Drawing hidden discreetly behind her(read, face down and away from Sora's prying gaze), Kari turned to her friend. "Hi, Sora. How are you?" Kairi asked.

Sora grinned.

Uh oh.

Kairi knew that grin. It was the 'I've got this really awesome idea' grin that usually got her in trouble. Ah well. Might as well go along. That grin promised trouble, but it also promised fun, and Kairi was tired of being cooped up at home.

"Hey, Kairi, wanna go on a trip?" Sora wagged his eyebrows at her.

Kairi raised her own in response.

"Oh? Where too, my knight in shining armor?"

More like knight in a white sand stained t-shirt, but details.

Sora's grin grew even wider.

"To another world. Wanna come, wanna, wanna?"

…

..

Kairi could only gape at her friend. What on earth was he talking abou-

Just then, Kairi's door was flung open. As usual, her adopted father, a stern man and the Mayor of the town known as Albert Steiner, marched right in. Kairi shrieked. Did the man not know how to knock?

Kairi ignored the way she ignored Sora literally tossing himself through her window on multiple occasions. Especially since her bedroom was on the second floor.

"Kairi! Misses Branford would like to know if you would like to go on a trip with her and- YOU!" Steiner's dark eyes locked onto Sora.

…

An awkward silence followed as Kairi watched her father's face redden. Sora, for his part, didn't look threatened in the slightest like he normally did. If anything, he looked like he was barely resisting the urge to jump around in excitement.

"Hi." Sora waved.

Kairi sighed, resting her face in her hand with an utterly done expression as her father started to yell. Yep. One of those days.

* * *

Tina sighed. Sora stared at the ground, hands behind his back as he swayed a little, his whole aura screaming abashment. Tina didn't buy it. She knew her son. She'd raised him.

"Sora, for the last time. I know you like visiting your friend, but you can't just jump in through the window uninvited." Tina admonished.

Sora, as usual, mumbled a few words under his breath. Tina had to strain to hear them, but this was hardly the first time Sora had done so.

So, she distinctly heard her child complain that if Kairi didn't want him in her room, she wouldn't leave the window open for him or leave a pillow for him to land on after throwing himself in.

Tina groaned.

"Sora, sweetie, doors exist for a reason. So do parents."

"Doors are boring, though." Sora complained, finally lifting his head to pout at her.

Oh no, young man. If Sora thought that was going to work on her, he had another thing coming. Sora was an adorable fluffy little cloud of a boy. So was Gau, and Tina distinctly remembered how Gau could go from so cute you want to smother him in hugs to literally clawing the eyes off their enemies.

Tina's displeased frown intensified. Sora squirmed under her gaze.

"Because of your actions, I barely managed to convince Mr. Steiner to allow Kairi to come with us on our trip. And, he only agreed on the term that, whenever you visit, you use the door." Tina informed her child.

Sora winced, looking away. Then, he blinked, turning back to look at her with curious eyes.

"Waiiit, I can still visit Kairi?" Sora asked, surprised.

Tina's gaze hardened. "Mr. Steiner has no problem with you visiting his daughter, Sora." At least, not yet. In another few years, though… "What he has a problem with is your utter lack of respect for the rules of his household when you waltz in unannounced-"

Sora raised a hand into the air as if he was in a classroom rather than just outside Kairi's house while Tina scolded him for his behavior.

Tina's eyebrow arched.

"Yes, Sora?"

"What's waltz mean?"

* * *

Sora was bubbling over in excitement. Literally. He was going to finally meet his cousins/siblings/whatever it was they were! He was going to visit another world! Even better, Riku and Kairi were coming along so Sora wouldn't end up hounded by an angry Riku for the rest of the summer for not inviting him.

Kairi wouldn't go that far, but she'd likely give him the silent treatment if Sora hadn't at least tried to get her to come.

Neither of those two scenarios seemed pleasant to Sora, and he was glad his mom had agreed to bringing them along. He was even happier that she had managed to convince both of their parents, especially Mr. Steiner.

Mr. Steiner was a bit scary. Sora didn't know what the big deal was. So what if he liked using the window more than the door? Kairi didn't seem to mind. And, when she did, she'd keep the window shut. Whatever. Adults were weird.

Still, Sora had agreed to the condition Mr. Steiner had set. Kairi could come on their trip, but only if Sora started using the door. Hmph. Now that he thought about it, mom also got mad whenever Riku would enter their house without being invited.

Was that it? Did Sora have to get invited? Not by someone living there, but by a parent? Yeah, that had to be it. How controlling.

Not that Sora was going to mention it. Not when he was on thin ice already.

"Come along, children."

The three of them trailed off after his mom. She'd said they needed somewhere discreet to go on their trip, and had chosen the docks to do so. Mom had claimed she was taking Sora to one of the neighboring islands on a trip, so it fit their story.

Unless someone tried to back check it, but mom said it would be fine and that she had help in that area, whatever that meant.

Sora felt a finger poke his shoulder. Turning his head, Sora met the wide eyed aquamarine gaze of his best friend.

"Is she really takin' us to another world? How?" Riku didn't sound like he really believed it. At the same time, there was just enough awe, just enough wonder, for him to give it a shot. Give it a chance.

"I always knew your mom was cool and mysterious." Kairi claimed, looking towards Sora's mom with the gaze of someone who'd decided they've found their chosen role model in life.

Before Sora could respond, his mom turned towards them.

"Okay, kids. This is far enough."

Sora, absent minded as he was, hadn't realized they'd already arrived. More than arrived. They were literally already abroad a ship. Er. Maybe he should learn to pay a little more attention?

"So, I reckin' you ain't going on a seafaring journey, lass?" a voice spoke.

Sora turned.

There, standing in the middle of the deck and making their way towards them, was a tall man dressed in a sleeveless black coat, red scarf, and the tallest dragon boots Sora had ever seen. There were jewels all over the thing, giving the man an air of flamboyance all on its own. His hair was a mix of purple and blonde as he strode towards them, wisps of it falling on his face while the rest was tied into a neat little ponytail.

"Faris." Sora's mom greeted the man.

Faris nodded at her before looking at them.

"Wee little kiddies. Yeh sure it's safe?"

To this, Sora's mom nodded.

Faris shrugged.

"I'll take yer word for it. Come. This way."

With that, Faris turned, fully expecting them to follow. The second they were below deck, Faris turned towards mom, arms crossed and expression expectant.

Mom smiled at the man.

"Thank you, Faris."

"Not a problem. We lasses gotta stick together." Faris replied, before striding off again, not another word leaving the other's lips.

…

"Lasses? That was a woman!?" Riku responded first, eyes wide in surprise. Sora heard the distinct sound of laughter in the vague direction of Faris.

Mom shrugged.

"Sweetie, appearances can be deceiving." Mom told Riku. Then, she turned away from them, lifting a hand in the air. She paused for a second before looking back at them. "What I'm about to do, I never want to see any of you try to emulate. There are magics in this world that are dangerous, and you'd be well to remember."

Riku's face scrunched.

"Magic? You make it sound like you'll be teaching us some."

"She'd teaching me!" Sora carelessly babbled, chest puffed out in pride. Mom didn't even look surprised. If Sora was willing to bring Riku and Kairi along on this trip, Sora was willing to divulge his future magical training.

Magical training that was born from mom trying to keep Sora from burning himself, but details.

Riku and Kairi turned to stare at Sora in awe. And, unknown to Sora, just a bit of jealousy in Riku's.

"I'm planning on training the three of you, even if only in minor arts." Mom said. Riku and Kairi perked at this. "However, only if the two of you promise to follow my word and my rules. Magic is no game."

Two fierce nods answered mom's question.

Seemingly satisfied, mom turned away again as light danced on her fingertips. With a swirl rippling along the air, mom drew a circle with her hand, wide and long. A portal shimmered into existence, wind whistling from it, a portal made out of the stars themselves.

"Come on kids. Take each other's hands. It's not dangerous, as long as we stick together."

Then, they passed through, into the void and towards another world.


	24. Calamity

A/N: So, I got… Various responses about who Sora should be shipped with. So much that I'm probably gonna to write a one shot off of it. I think I'll title it 'The Shipping War', and have a variety of characters attempt to get Sora with either Riku or Kairi while the three of them are kind of just bewildered by the whole thing

Also, I must confess I have yet to finish God of War. I'm literally still on the first game. On the bright side, I just finished Dissidia NT. On the negative, I'm halfway through Doudecim, although technically that means I'm all the way through since the second half is basically the first game

The second part of this chapter became longer than expected. Next chapter, we're switching back to Percy and friends

Published: 4/15/2018

Warnings: FFVII Spoilers, I guess? I mean, do those count anymore?

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Calamity**

Prompto Argentum wondered where exactly Miss Branford was taking Sora. She'd said it was just a quick business trip to one of the nearby islands, but Prompto personally didn't buy it.

The reason he didn't buy it?

Sora had literally been bouncing off the walls in excitement. There was no way in hell this was a business trip. If it was, Sora would have pouted and asked if he could stay. There's no way he'd have gone willingly.

Except, he had. And, he'd also dragged Riku and Kairi along with him since, of course, where Sora went those two followed. Those three were inseparable. A real three man band.

For a second, Prompto remembered another world, almost like a dream. Him, Noctis, a walking talking muscle headed ad for noodles, and a knife wielding cook who, despite the filth and the rain and the dirt, always managed to pull off a prime proper attitude.

For whatever reason, the four of them were stuffed in a car, of all things, for weeks on end. Prompto shook his head. It was just a dream. Nothing important.

"Munny for your thoughts?"

Prompto jumped.

Noctis had this annoying habit of sneaking up on people. Or, rather, he was just too quiet for his own damn good. You'd think the guy would stick out like a sore thumb, what with wearing all that black all the time, but nope. He was pretty invisible when he wanted to be.

Prompto heard Noctis had learned it from Sora, but he didn't believe it. Anyone who got snuck up on by a walking, talking cannon ball of a human being like Sora deserved to be snuck up on.

Beside him, Noctis, oddly enough, looked like he was resisting the urge to sneeze.

"Er, just wondering where Miss Branford is taking Sora, really. Do you buy the whole 'business trip' thing?" Prompto asked.

Noctis raised a single dubious eyebrow.

"What else could it be? I think you're looking way too much into it, Prom." Noctis informed the other boy.

Was he? Was he really? Prompto wasn't sure. There were a lot of things he wasn't sure of, ranging from the weird birthmark he had on his wrist to the way Noct would sometimes gaze of towards Luna with this lost expression on his face like he couldn't actually believe she was there.

"I just-" Prompto began. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say. He had a feeling? Something there, just at the edge of his vision. Just out of his peripheral, dancing right out of his sight.

Noctis was looking at him with concern now. Damn it. That, he did not want. Prompto didn't like worrying others. He knew he was a burden, which is why he usually tried to keep to himself, but Noctis had this habit of just worming his way in.

Prompto opened his mouth to respond when a loud booming voice echoed through the orphanage.

"Okay, kiddos! Uncle Laguna is here, so we're gonna have a blast!"

It had often been asked if Sora was the secret love child of Miss Branford and Mr. Loire, despite the fact that Sora had literally been found on a doorstep and Mr. Loire would loudly proclaim to anyone that would listen that there had only been one woman for him, and no one else.

Prompto believed it. If anything, Sora probably just got babysat one too many times by the eccentric man.

Mr. Loire proceeded to produce a bag, smiling at them all as he pulled out… A water balloon?

"What are those?" Luna asked, eyeing said balloons wearily. With Mr. Loire, you never know. He was a literal walking, talking man child.

There was a reason Prompto liked the guy.

Mr. Loire's face split into a feral grin, teeth and all.

"Paint balloons. Let's have at it, kiddos."

* * *

Apollo sighed.

Today was not going like he had expected. From being threatened by a man wearing a literal man thong, to meeting a midget that could probably skewer him a dozen times over before he could even think of retaliating, to seeing… That monster.

Chaos, Cloud called it.

Yes. Yes it was.

Or rather, a shard of it. An aspect. The Abyss, walking and existing in human form, scattered across the cosmos. Even if it wasn't actually the Abyss, it was similar enough to set Apollo's teeth on edge.

Especially with those eyes.

That malevolent golden glow, staring at him knowingly.

And, of course, the brat Hercules just had to show up randomly in the middle of it. Apollo didn't want to even try and wrap his was around why he was called Hercules instead of Heracles when all the other faux gods around here had Greek names.

Cloud was currently… Interrogating the other, since Hercules apparently would only talk to Cloud and no one else. Stupid annoying little brat. He'd looked right at Apollo as he said it too instead of, you know, the soul bender.

And what in the hell even was that? Kuja's tracking spell was insane beyond belief. Apollo was personally surprised Cloud had walked out of it with his mind intact. You just… Don't toy with that kind of power. It just isn't done.

Even Apollo wouldn't dare, and he was a god.

Kuja shot him a look but said nothing, keeping the silence between them.

The silence stretched on. Uncomfortable, strung between them like a dinner back home while ignoring his dad's latest affair that everyone already knew about.

Apollo wanted to scream. He wasn't used to being quiet. Or ignored. Ah, screw it. Might as well ask about something he was curious about.

"So…" Apollo began. Kuja turned to him to him, eyeing him expectantly. No. That wasn't it. More like amused.

Apollo resisted the urge to smite the other. It was a very close call. Kuja should be honored that he was in the presence of one of the more level headed Olympians.

"That feather. What was it? Why did the pair of you freak out?"

Kuja's breath seemed to hitch.

That… Was not a good sign. In fact, it was a bad sign. A very, very bad sign.

Kuja gave out a small noise of resignation.

"I suppose we ought inform you of it. You do appear to be in this for the long haul, little god." Kuja spoke.

Little? Who did this tiny silver haired crossdresser think he was?

Kuja lifted the feather. He'd held onto the goddamn thing, twisting it in his fingers. Black, as dark as a Fury's plumage. So dark it looked like it was drenched in soothe, really. It practically ate the light away.

"Tell me, little god, what do you know of the Calamity?" Kuja asked.

Apollo eyes the feather with a little more weariness.

"Meaning?"

"Apocalypse. Ragnarok. Armageddon. It has many names. But, it is always brought about by a Calamity. Walking, wanton destruction which leaves only ashes in its wake. You've heard of them, yes?" Kuja finally looked up, feather still twisting in his hands. Looked up and stared right at him expectantly, challengingly.

Apollo's gaze hardened.

"I've no idea what you mean." Apollo said.

Kuja snorted.

"Don't you? The Darkness. Surt. What was that other one called? The Antichrist? Apophis. Nihilus. The Black Fairy. Utsuro. What was that Abomination destined to kill the Olympians? The brother of Athena? Krato, I think it was?" Kuja titled his head in thought.

No, that version of Kratos that had been yet another blunder caused by their counterparts since the real one was much nicer and did not, in fact, go around skewering everyone on a pair of spinning daggers, but Kuja didn't need to know that.

"The list goes on."

Apollo fidgeted uncomfortably.

"We don't speak of them." Apollo said simply. And they didn't. Kuja spoke of things that didn't concern them.

Kuja snorted.

"Of course you don't. Beings born to leave naught but carnage. That," Kuja lifted the feather, "is what this belongs to. Or, rather, her child." Kuja revealed.

Apollo was really starting to regret this. Aunt Hestia was getting him involved in messes way past what he'd originally believed.

Help me find my lost not lover but totally a lover because you're my favorite nephew, she'd said. Evil woman, playing on Apollo's sense of pride, all while praising him.

"Her son?"

The son of a destroyer was better than the actual destroyer, Apollo supposed.

Kuja nodded.

"Yes. The one that was worst."

Apollo came to a grinding haunt.

"... Come again?"

"Sephiroth. The fallen one. Son of the Calamity. Originally, he refused his role, you see. So, Jenova, the Calamity, conquered him. Possessed and used him, and was promptly defeated by a pissed off teenager through the power of emotional angst." Kuja continued.

What in the hell?

"Sephiroth, in turn, was made utterly furious by this. It was an utter embarrassment. His moment of triumph, overdone by a failed reject who couldn't even make it past basic Infantry." Kuja explained. Apollo winced. This Jenova was starting to remind him of Ares' stellar I'm-better-than-everyone-owe-how-did-the-ant-stab me moments.

"Sephiroth didn't like that. At all. So furious, in fact, that in the end, he proved he was the real monster of the story. He reversed the bond. _He_ subjected _her_ , forced her to his will, to his ideals. He surpassed the Calamity, and broke it through sheer force of mental will."

Apollo couldn't suppress the shiver that shook through him. That… Was utterly terrifying. To not only have the willpower to overcome something that ancient, but to force it to submit to you in turn? What kind of monster were they dealing with?

"Sephiroth then coalesced his power. Five years later, he returned, ready to lay siege to an entire planet and leave it burning as he ascended into godhood. He summoned a mighty meteor from the sky, intent on destroying the world and using it to ascend."

Holy hell. That's what they were dealing with? Planet busters were never on Apollo's list of favorites. In fact, they were on his list of turn away and run. Kuja happened to be on that list, but even Kuja hadn't won a mental tug a war with a cosmic entity born to devour worlds.

"So, he blew up the planet." Apollo realized the reality. Past the fear, a feeling of rage overtook him. This was the monster that brought such a broken look to Cloud's face. Despite everything, Apollo wanted to meet this so called 'Sephiroth' and break him.

Kuja then shook his head, much to Apollo's shock.

"Negative." Kuja said. Apollo stared in disbelief. "Destiny had other ideas. The same no name brat showed up and beat Sephiroth into submission. If that wasn't bad enough, Sephiroth tried again a few years later and promptly got his ass handed to him on a silver platter in the span of a scant few minutes."

Apollo's eyes, impossibly, widened even more.

"That… That's not possible. How in the world…"

Kuja smirked.

"Simple, really. I doubt there was a no named brat to begin with. The fact that said brat can hardly remember the years of his life leading to Sephiroth's first defeat are rather telling. I always did wonder what Cloud had within him that enabled him to cause a creature like Jenova to freeze." Kuja tilted his head in wonder.

That caused Apollo to snap up, shooting an incredulous look in the direction of Cloud and Hercules. Cloud had taken on a Jenova-possessed Sephiroth, and won. Won, because the Calamity could see, just like Apollo could, the boiling darkness just beneath the surface. Those cold, twisted, evil eyes that spoke only death.

"No, Chaos wasn't involved." Kuja rolled his eyes. Apollo shot the other a look of surprise, momentarily wondering if the genome could read his mind. If so, it was a wonder the other was still sane. A god's mind was a chaotic dance at the best of times. Entering it could be considered tantamount to suicide. "It was written all over your face. Don't think Cloud hasn't noticed, either." Kuja crossed his arms, shooting Apollo a look of distaste.

Apollo's gaze hardened.

"That thing. You know what it was?"

"A curse from times past. Cloud, you could say, is a… Very special person. Tell me, Lord of Prophecies, how many beings have you met that could hold the heart, the soul, of another, tethering it to themselves in one last moment of desperation."

Apollo reeled back.

That… Not many. Not the way Kuja was describing. Yes, there had been those that fed of souls, using their energy for their own gain, but what Kuja spoke of… It was far different.

Was that what Vincent was?

Was that what this Zack had been?

"Now you understand, little god?" Kuja smiled at him. Apollo felt a tick mark appear above his head. "Of all the things to take Fair, it was the one that has hounded Cloud all his life. Personally, I'm not surprised. If any two souls are intertwined to antagonize the other until the end of time, it's Cloud Strife and Sephiroth."


	25. To A New World

A/N: Zidane and Garnet now had their own little one shot, literally based off Kuja's throwaway line of how they're soulmates.

For the record, Dissidia Opera Omnia is wayyyy better than NT. There. I said it. Totally said it. Opera Omnia is also better than Unchained, although that's mostly because the plot actually moves along instead of countless pointless missions

Published: 4/23/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **To A New World**

"What is this place?" Riku couldn't help but ask, looking around in awe and just a bit of fear.

Miss Branford's star portal has basically taken them into the shadow realm. The ground glowed a light purple and the skies shown dark above their heads, star light showering down upon them.

All in all, it was the strangest place Riku had ever found himself in.

"This is what's called a torsion." Tina explained as she led them through… Somehow. How she knew her way in a place like this with literally no landmarks was beyond Riku, but somehow, the woman managed. She looked back, starting right at Riku. "You could say it's the Realm In Between. Everywhere and nowhere."

"Cool!" Sora cheered.

No, not cool! It just added more to the mystery! How could Sora's mom do this? Since when could she do this? Where there others on the island with the magical ability to literally tear about time and space at a whim?

Oh, poor, poor Riku. He had no idea.

"Since when can you open these… Torsions?" Riku asked, bewildered.

"Riku! You don't have to be so rude!" Kairi scolded him.

Riku turned to shoot the redhead a glare. "It's a genuine question!" Riku snapped, causing the entire group to stop as everyone turned to look at him. Riku fidgeted a bit under their stares but held his ground.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled to get to see another world, but aren't you curious as to the how?" Riku pointed out.

Sora titled his head in a manner that told Riku that the other literally hadn't considered it. Riku was not surprised. Sora was the kind of guy that could literally walk around with a device capable of unlocking any door and fail to realize he could use it to open a gate right in front of him.

Kairi, on the other hand, shot Miss Branford a contemplative look. Good! Someone was thinking with their head on straight other than Riku.

Riku turned back towards Miss Branford, expression smug. He was surprised to find her beaming right back at him before smacking Sora lightly on the back of the head.

"Owe! Mom, whyyyy." Sora whined, shooting the woman a betrayed look.

"Because, Sora, your friend is asking questions you should have asked me from the start." Miss Branford informed him.

Sora's face scrunched up in confusion.

"But why? You're my mom. It's not like your up to somethin' bad, and I assumed you'd tell me evetuallaly." Sora stuttered over the last word.

"Eventually." Riku supplied helpfully.

Sora shot him an annoyed look. Riku rolled his eyes. Okay, if Sora didn't want help in not butchering the English language, Riku could oblige.

Miss Branford's expression softened. Then, she ruffled Sora's hair, which didn't really do much. The whole thing was already one wild mess.

Riku had literally seen those spikes stay up while Sora was swimming. Underwater. Unnatural, really. Where the hell did he get them from anyways?

Elsewhere, trapped and enchained, eyes forcibly snapped shut. Zack Fair felt a feeling of pride rush him, even in his slumber.

Miss Branford then turned, looking right at Riku.

"I suppose I do owe the three of you a few answers. Very well. My name is Tina Branford. I'm a Demihuman from another world, the daughter of an Esper and a human, and I've lived for more centuries than I can possibly count."

…

"What?!" Sora broke the silence, staring at his mother in shock.

* * *

Poseidon was, Sabin confessed, one of the nicer deities he had come ever come across. Compared to others on that list, Poseidon was pretty chill.

Then again, anything is chill when compared to a Fal'Cie or an Occuria, so he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised by this. Stil, when the gods expression became serious, Sabin tensed. Anything that made a god serious was never good news.

"I come at behest of my sister." Poseidon spoke. "This… Game of hers. I understand that it has brought you all together, and for that I am grateful to her, but she knows not what she plays with."

"... Hera sent you." Jason pointed out the obvious.

Poseidon, however, shook his head.

"No," the Lord of the Seas denied. At the incredulous looks, he continued. "I was sent by another. I can confess that even I do not know what Hera plots, only that it no doubt, in her mind, will be for the benefit of Olympus."

Bianca scoffed at this.

"Of course it is."

Sabin could hear the resentment in the girl's voice. In her defense, she was basically the sixth wheel, which normally fits in just fine but in this case was left out because Hera, for whatever reason, hadn't deemed her worthy.

Learning that Hera had been behind Sora's dreams was disturbing to say the least. If the Queen of the Gods could cause such a bond to forge between Sora, who was literally worlds away, and his cousins, what else could the goddess do?

He and Tina would have much to discuss when they met up. Soon. He'd see her soon.

"Then what do you want?" Sabin asked, more curious than anything. Poseidon had already shown he wasn't hostile, which was good enough for Sabin. Well, for now at least.

Poseidon turned to Sabin.

"You intend to take them all from here. From this world. You intend to take them to the stars." Poseidon spoke.

Sabin heard Sally's breath hitch. Apparently, she hasn't believed it, but hearing it come from Poseidon's own mouth seemed to make all the difference.

Sabin frowned at the God. He didn't like the tone. The implication that Sabin would take these children by force. "I'm giving them a choice. They can come, or they can stay." Sabin crossed his arms. "Personally, unless they enjoy being attacked by psycho monsters that walk around literally sniffing them out, I can't see why they'd decide to stay, but it's up to them." Sabin replied challengingly.

Three voices all spoke up at once, their voices mingling

"What? I can't leave!" Jason cried out.

"Can you really guarantee there will be no monsters?" Sally sounded so hopeful that it was a little heartbreaking.

"How do you plan on taking us, anyways?" Leo asked, curious.

Sabin perked at the last question.

"I've got this super awesome rocket ship!" He stated cheerfully, resisting the urge to fist pump. Ha! And Setzer had said Sabin couldn't fly if his life depended on it, but that deranged gambler of a pirate had been wrong. He'd made it here just fine, hadn't he?

Jason stared at Sabin blankly.

"... you have a rocket ship that can cross worlds. And, instead of using it to get us here, you… Flew with us, even though you've never flown before."

The silence that fell was so profound that a cricket's chirp would have sounded loud and clear.

Sabin laughed, scratching the back of his head, eyes closed.

"Ahaha! I totally forgot I had it! Ahaha!"

Jason looked like he wanted to hit him. Leo, on the other hand, just shrugged.

"It was a fun flight." the boy said.

Jason turned to him, fuming.

"It was a goddamn death simulator, that's what it was!"

Then, the blonde started muttering about how idiotic Sabin was for forgetting he had a rocket ship and instead blasting through the air at gods knows what speeds.

Sabin sweatdropped before turning back towards Poseidon. The God had his arms crossed, a frown adorning his features, eyes staring unwaveringly at Sabin.

"I suppose you don't approve?" Sabin asked.

"I do not. Their place is here, Esperkin." Poseidon motioned to the children.

"Their place," Sally Jackson growled, raising a step forward, "is wherever they're safest! They are children, Poseidon!"

"I understand that."

"Do you? Then tell me, where is _their sister_."

Poseidon and Bianca both flinched at that, although Bianca's was better hidden. Sabin made a mental note to talk to the girl later about that, or at the very least tell Tina.

"Sally-" Poseidon began.

"I think this is a good idea! A great idea!"

"You don't even know them!"

"My son trusts them, and that is good enough for me!"

"Our son is a child!"

" **My** son is more of a man than you will _ever_ be!"

Sabin edged away as Poseidon and Sally started outright bellowing at one another. Holy hell, it was just like that one time he'd walked in on Locke and Celes in the middle of a couples spat.

One quickly learns to not get in the way of an arguing married couple. And, seperated for years or no, that's exactly the air Poseidon and Sally were both excluding.

"Er. Come on, kids. Let's go to the room." Sabin negotiated. They looked up at him hopefully. None of them wanted to be caught in the backlash of this argument, except maybe Percy. He in particular looked like he was divided between fascinated interest or running for the hills.

Had the boy never heard the expression 'curiosity killed the tonberry'?

As one, the sea god and his former mistress turned on Sabin, their eyes burning.

"You stay out of it! No one is leaving this room, is that understood?!"

…

They even yelled at him in unison like Locke and Celes too! Sabin couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped his lips if he tried as he was subjected to the horror of flashbacks.

* * *

Piper McLean hated liars, and the world was just plain full of them. They always got her in trouble, too. Over and over and over again.

They were literally everywhere. She just couldn't get away! Was she cursed? Had she done some great terrible deed in a past life that deserved this sort of practically fanatical punishment?

If Piper didn't know any better, she'd say it was a goddam conspiracy. Yes. That's exactly what it was! A conspiracy, a plot against her in an effort to drive her insane!

The who, though, was the question. Who was doing why? Why were they doing this? Hell, how were they doing this?

It's not like Piper stayed in the same place. She moved around. A lot. Her dad's job always took him different places and of course he'd bring his little princess along for the ride. Piper didn't mind. She'd gotten to see so many cool and diverse places that she wouldn't trade it for anything.

On the other hand, her curse seemed to follow her wherever she walked.

Was it a curse of a conspiracy?

Of, worse… Some strange mix of both?!

A curspiracy, Piper decided.

Whatever the hell it was, it was annoying. Of that, there was no denying. The most annoying aspect of the whole thing?

It had started yet again!

"Miss, Piper stole my pen!"

"I didn't steal it! You told me I could have it!" Piper wanted to cry. She really did.

Sure, it was something little right now, but it would get worse. It always got worse!

Like the time she'd gotten extra food at the cafeteria and was then accused of stealing. Or the time she got perfect marks and was accused of bribing the teacher. It was an endless cycle!

"Piper, young lady, stealing is not nice!" Her teacher, an elderly man named Mr. Haines, told her, the wrinkles on his face scrunched up in disgust.

Piper whimpered under her teacher's stern glare. Her whimper earned her no sympathy. Every new school she attended was 'informed' of Piper's rather atrocious habits.

With a grumble, Piper handed the pen over.

Now, she had nothing to write with! She'd lost hers earlier, so she had asked around if anyone had a spare. And, Melissa had handed it over easily enough, no force necessary!

Piper supposed her eyes had looked a bit glazed, but that usually ended up happening when she talked to people for whatever reason.

Now, Piper was in trouble yet again for something that she _did not do._

The door to the classroom rattled under the force of a knock. Mr. Haines turned away from them.

"Come in!" he called.

The door opened and a woman walked in. She was dressed in blue capris, a flannel shirt, and had her brown hair in a ponytail trailing down her back. She had that 'best mom' vibe Piper sometimes saw on tv. Her eyes sparked as they looked around before landing on Piper.

The woman smiled at her. Piper blinked. Huh?

Then, she turned to Mr. Haines.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes," the woman smiled. "I'm here for Piper McLean. Her father sent me to pick her up from school. They're going on a trip." with those words, the woman took a step forth and…

Waived her hand at Mr. Haines.

His eyes glazed.

"Yes. Of course. All is in order."

Piper stared. Her teacher sounded like a robot. Like an actual out of an old black and white movie robot. Looking around, Piper realized that no one else seemed to notice this.

If anything, she was getting jealous looks since she got to go home early.

Was no one else seeing what was wrong with this picture?!

Mr. Haines then turned and proved there was something wrong with him as he smiled. The man didn't know the definition of the word 'smile', much less how to perform one.

"Piper, make sure to finish your assignment and bring it in tomorrow morning. If you can't, email it."

"But- l- sir- she-" Piper gestured towards mom vibe. Then, she jumped when she realized mom vibe had crossed the room in the second she'd been turned away.

How had she done that?

"Come along, dear."

Then, Piper found herself dragged out, her feet moving of their own accord. Before she knew it, they were out the door and out the building, the woman's hand gently pushing against her shoulder to get her moving along.

And that was how Piper McLean met Hera.

* * *

Sora's head was reeling from the information dump his mom had subjected them to.

Because, really, what?

His mom was an alien. Literally. Not only was she from another planet, she wasn't fully human. Well, neither was Sora, but details.

Uncle Sabin was from the same world as mom, but he was… Mostly human. Mom said he'd been granted powers like hers, but was still human.

"Wait, so is he immortal like you?" Kairi tilted her head.

Mom shook her head.

"Neither of us are immortal. Rather, we're just better at remembering the past than others." Tina said.

"... Reincarnation." Riku spoke.

"Reinwhata?" Sora turned towards his friend, confused. Kairi, despite being the top in their class, looked equally as confused. Sora frowned. Crossing his arms, he shot Riku a look. "It's not nice to make up words!"

"I didn't make it up! It's a real thing!"

"Nuh uh! If it isn't made up, why doesn' Kairi know what it is either!"

"Maybe because I have a better vocabulary than the pair of you!"

"There! There it is! You did it again! You just made up another word!"

Sora was literally jumping up and down, wagging an accusing finger at Riku.

Riku himself was rapidly growing as red as Sora's shorts, which was pretty weird considering how pale the other usually was. Taking a step towards Sora, Riku growled.

"You know what, I am going to-"

"Boys!" Kairi cuffed the pair of them upside the head, causing both to yelp before shooting the girl wounded looks. "Get along," she commanded, followed by a sweet smile. "Or else."

Sora and Riku shuddered.

Kairi was usually the nice one. There is an old adage, as old as time itself which was been proven time and time again. Come on, say it with me, kiddos. You know exactly what it is. Got it? Good.

Mom started laughing then, looking at the three of them. Rolling her eyes, she motioned them forth.

"Now, if there are no more questions, we best be off. Sabin is waiting."

"Wouldn't wanna keep him waiting too long." Riku said, wagging his eyebrows at mom. Sora blinked at his best friend. Er. Okay? Mom seemed to take it differently though, since her cheeks went red for a second before it faded away.

Huh. Grown ups were weird.

"How are we going to find them here, anyways?" Kairi asked, looking around at, well… Nothing. There was literally nothing here in this pocket dimension. Nothing at all.

"Simple. May our hearts be our guiding key."

Sora's head snapped up.

Those… Those words. They were familiar. They resonated in him, like an echo long past. An echo he could hardly remember, but an echo there nonetheless. Mom turned, took another step, then her hand rose.

Rose, and once more tore right through the fabric of reality.

Into another world.


	26. The One Where Everyone Finally Meets

A/N: They added Seymour as a playable character on Dissidia Opera Omnia. Um. Huh. Random. I blame Mog. Apparently, some of the other villains are already playable in Japan, because of course they are

I'm more thrilled by the fact that Sabin is going to be playable soon, though. He's next up according to the little notices, which is awesome

On another note, I've been debating extracting the Cloud and Apollo chapters out, for the sole reason that now, looking at it, they kinda seem like they'd fit better as a side story than anything else.

Also, I now have a tumblr. Same username as on here. I've just started the thing, but I'll be posting random things there for all my stories

Published: 5/11/2018

Warnings: Omake has spoilers for the Burning Maze. For the record, no, that is not a spoiler for later on in this story. Consider it an Au of this story, if you will

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **The One Where Everyone Finally Meets**

As the small apartment was filled with the sounds of a screaming match between a mortal and the literal Lord of the Seas, Jason Grace actually somehow managed to phase them out. Phased them out for one simple reason, locked in his thoughts.

He could not leave.

Leaving was out of the question.

Don't get him wrong. The idea of leaving his family after finally having found them again was utterly horrifying. Under no circumstances did he want to leave them, not now, not ever. He finally felt like he was home. This felt like home, and he did not want to leave.

He wanted to stay with them, because home wasn't a place. Home was people that you care about, that you cherish, that you love. The world itself is material, but people? They're what gives it all value.

Ironically, that was also the same exact reason he couldn't go with them.

Jason couldn't just leave Camp Jupiter.

Yeah, they weren't family, but he had friends there. Allies, comrades. People that also mattered to him. People that relied on him, despite his age. Jason couldn't just go, couldn't just abandon them out of the blue. He just couldn't do that. He couldn't do that to them, at all.

He supposed, in a way, Sally Jackson was right.

Jason really was a child soldier, although it was difficult to think of himself as a child. Difficult, because life had tossed him to the wolves, literally, and he had come out, kicking and screaming and growling and very much alive.

Jason wasn't a child. He was a survivor.

Back to the matter at hand, though. Poseidon. He claimed Hera hadn't sent him, but hadn't he also said his 'sister was playing a dangerous game'? He was pretty sure that meant Hera, unless he was talking about two someones, and not one. He had said at the behest of his sister, though, so that really only left three options.

Oh. Wait. Nope.

For all Jason knew, he could be referring to a half sibling, and, let's face it, with gods and titans, there could literally be a million possibilities.

Of more pressing importance, though, was the fact that Sabin wanted to take them away. Away from here, because Sora apparently wasn't even on this planet. He was somewhere else, somewhere else entirely. In Poseidon's own words, Sora was among the stars and how in the name of Pluto had that happened?

Sabin was planning on taking them to him, far, far away.

Away on a rocket ship that would have been soooo much better than that flight Sabin had forced them into. Jason was still pretty pissed about that, although he supposed he could nag Sabin for flying lessons. Despite the man saying that had been the first he'd ever attempted anything like that, Jason didn't buy it.

They'd have crashed into a plane if that was the case, and they sure as hell hadn't.

Jason was pulled from his thoughts as the shouting match escalated to the point where he honestly would not be surprised if the police were called in on a noise complaint alone.

"YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE DECISIONS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD! YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE **ANY** DECISIONS! YOU WALKED AWAY, THAT WAS YOUR CHOICE!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I WOULD HAVE TAKEN YOU WITH ME IF YOU HAD ASKED!"

Sally Jackson let out a shrill laugh.

"Oh, that would have been just lovely! Tell me, what would your _wife_ have said that that!"

"YOU WERE PERFECTLY AWARE OF HER THE ENTIRE TIME! IT DIDN'T BOTHER YOU BEFORE, SO I DON'T SEE WHY IT'S BOTHERING YOU NOW!"

"HOW IN THE HADES WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE STILL MARRIED?"

"THE PART WHERE WE IMMORTALS TAKE THE 'TO DEATH DO US PART' BIT VERY SERIOUSLY!"

Beside Jason, Percy flinched. Oh, right. Percy was technically a normal kid who had not grown up in a war camp training kids to be warriors for the gods, so this must all be coming in as a shock for him. Er. Jason set a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. Percy leaned into it without a second thought.

Sabin then proved he either had no sense of self preservation. That, or he had balls made out of a metal even Hephaestus would struggle to melt down. The Esperkin, as Poseidon had dubbed him, took a step forward, lifting his arms up placatingly and the quibbling former couple.

"Woah, woah, hey! I think we should all take a deep breath and calm down, yeah?"

Twin glares locked onto him.

"WE TOLD YOU TO SHUT IT!"

Sabin would not be deterred, through. The man stood his ground.

"Yeah? Well, Tina is going to be here soon, with Sora. It shouldn't take her too long since I sent her my location."

That caused everyone to freeze, turning to stare at the man in surprise. He had done what?

"... When did you manage that?" Jason asked, genuinely curious. He couldn't think of when. Not when they'd been flying and certainly not after Sabin had been 'knocked out' by the wrath of Sally Jackson's frying pan.

Sabin turned to Jason and smiled.

"While we were flying!" he revealed.

…

Jason groaned, slamming his head against the table. Never mind. The man was an idiot, through and through.

Sabin blinked.

"What's wrong?"

Jason glared up.

"You sent them your location. While we were flying. Which is exactly where Sora and his mom are going to appear. Were we were."

Sabin looked confused.

"Ah, no. That's not exactly how it works. They aren't teleporting to a place, they're coming straight towards m- ow!"

Sabin was assaulted by Sally Jackson's rolling pin. Jason took note of the fact that a kitchen, while looking benign, was secretly a place stock full of conventional weapons, and that wasn't even counting the knives.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"You sent out an invitation for more people to invade my home without my consultation?!"

"What- no, I… Okay, yes, technically- Lady, you are worse than Quina and that ridiculous fork they carry, owe!"

It was in that moment that a literal hole in the world tore itself into the wall. Everyone but Jason turned to stare at it. Jason's own attention was drawn to the resident god in the room, who gave out a small gasp, which in and of itself was worth investigation.

Poseidon had taken a step back, staring at the thing in unmasked horror.

… That was not reassuring. At all.

"A torsion? Your companion can open torsions?" Poseidon exclaimed, horrified.

Sabin blinked, turning to look at the god.

"Um. Yes. Yes, she can." Sabin's tone clearly implied that he didn't know why Poseidon had such a problem with this. "For the record, so can I butttttt I tend to get lost in them!" Sabin did that thing where his eyes fell shut, a smile played on his lips, and he scratched the back of his head.

To Jason's horror, Leo looked mimed the motion for a second, looking contemplative.

Poseidon bristled.

"This is no joking matter, young man! Those portals allow one to traverse by tearing holes in reality! Not just in space, but in time itself!"

That sounded even worse. Messing with time? Jason had seen enough Doctor Who to know that was not a good idea.

"Oh, that? We tweaked that part out of the recipe, no worries!" Sabin waived off very genuine concerns like it was nothing.

Poseidon looked like he was very much worried. Said worries didn't matter though, when a familiar spiky haired boy came tumbling right out onto the floor, literally. The sound of chairs scraping against the floor was audible.

Sora, small and tiny, sat up. Blinking, he looked around in confusion at the small apartment before his eyes latched onto them.

Then, the confusion melted, breaking away into a familiar wide eyed grin.

"Hey!" Sora called, lifting up a hand to wave at them. Lazy bum that he was, he didn't even bother getting up off the floor. Instead, he just sat there, grinning at them all.

Percy practically tossed himself across the room. Jason himself was not too far behind. The pair of them smashed into Sora, knocking the younger boy onto his back. Sora wasn't disturbed by this. If anything, he started to laugh even more.

Nico was slightly more controlled, taking a step forward.

"Sora?"

Sora, among the tangled limbs, looked up and grinned. A grin that soon formed into a frown as he took in their faces.

"What are you all doing over there? That's not how group hugs work." Sora admonished.

Jason snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Of course you would want a giant group hug. What, are me and Kairi not enough for you anymore, Sora? You need more people to glomp now that you aren't allowed to invade Kairi's house through her window at random?"

Jason's head snapped up.

From the portal came three more figures. One, a small silver haired boy, and another a red haired girl. The one who had spoken, the boy with the silver hair, was looking at Sora with a look of amused exasperation, as if the sight of Sora randomly hugging others was so common that he'd just accepted it as a fact of life.

"Are you really surprised? At all? Really?" the girl, Kairi Jason guessed, asked.

The boy didn't even bat an eyelash, instead shaking his head.

Jason blinked. Who were these people?

The third, he assumed, was Sora's mother. Sabin had said she was going to be bringing Sora soon. He just had expected a little more warning, although he supposed that the woman had gotten the message hours ago. Mid flight, according to Sabin. How he managed that was a mystery all on it's own.

The woman had the strangest hair Jason had ever seen. Gold and green, mixed in one, tied up in a ponytail. Some of it fell across her shoulder, stringy strands and all. She was looking around the room in surprise, eyes taking in each and every detail before unmistakably locking with Sally Jackson's.

"... Sabin, please tell me you did not summon me to a random strangers house, unannounced."

"I gave them a warning!" Sabin cried.

"... All but ten seconds."

Bianca's voice was light, but it carried. Sora's mother groaned, pressing a palm against her forehead. Looking up, she shot Ms. Jackson an apologetic look.

"I-" she began, no doubt about to apologize.

"Group hug!"

Sora, apparently, did not like being ignored.

Nico poked his head. Sora twitching, glaring. Jason himself jumped. Nico, as usual, had the habit of practically appearing out of nowhere. Seriously. Jason needed to get his big bro a bell.

Still, Jason was happy. Happier than he had been, in a very long time. Now, if only they could settle that whole 'let's move everyone to another world' thing, then he'd be golden.

The fact that his only aversion to the whole thing were responsibilities that no child should be forced to bear didn't cross his mind in the slightest.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sora stared blankly ahead. Familiar arms encircled him, from either side, but really, he didn't feel them. No. That wasn't the right word. It wasn't the right word at all. He couldn't feel them. He couldn't feel anything, really. Nothing at all.

Not Kairi's familiar warmth, bright and soft and illuminating.

Not Riku's familiar strength, a pillar he could always, always lean on.

No.

Sora couldn't feel that.

He couldn't feel any of it. All he could feel… All he could feel was emptiness. That's it. Emptiness. Emptiness, because there was a hole in his heart, in the world, in everything.

Sora's face scrunched as he bit back tears.

"You can let it out, Sor."

Riku.

"Don't hold it in. Don't hold back. We're here."

Kairi.

And they were, weren't they? Always there, always at his side. Through thick and thin, no matter what. They were here, trying to help him, trying to comfort him, to console him.

Fuck that.

He didn't need to be consoled. No. No, what Sora needed was revenge. What he needed was Caligula's head on a platter.

With a growl, Sora ripped his way out of their arms. They both took a step back, not saying a word, not saying anything. They just stared, looking right at him. Stared at him, like he was some wild animal, about to let loose on them.

Oh, Sora was going to let loose, but not on them. Not on them. There was only one target for him, one that he would take out with the same relish that he used when ripping past hordes of Heartless.

Riku's fingers latched around Sora's wrist. Sora glared, attempting to pull away.

"He wouldn't want this, Sora." Riku twisted Sora's own hand, showing it to him.

Huh. Wisps of dark smoke were just curling off the damn thing. Interesting. Sora wondered if he could use the shadows as effectively as Riku or Nico if he put his mind to it. If he could bend them just as well, if he could turn his hands into claws, claws that would tear Caligula limb from limb-

Kairi's hand was familiar against his cheek. Warm and bright and loving, making the darkness fade away, if only for a moment. If only for now. Sora looked up.

"Sora… I know you're mad. I know you're angry. You have every right to be, but you need to listen to us, Sora."

Sora laughed. Laughed, because she didn't get it. She didn't get it at all.

"I'm not angry, Kairi."

And, he wasn't.

Oh no. Sora wasn't. He was calm. Calm as can be, level headed and understanding. He wasn't about to toss himself into this without thinking things through. Jason wouldn't have, yet he was still dead.

Dead and gone and Sora would avenge him. If he had to use the darkness to so, then so be it. The Light wasn't suited for this sort of work, anyways. Always so bright and blinding, something made for defense.

Sora didn't need defense. He needed to wrap his hands around the Emperor's throat, feel the other's life force eb away just right-

Riku smacked Sora upside the head.

"Ow!" Sora hissed, glaring.

Riku scowled at him.

"You are not, under any circumstances, going after Caligula!" Riku snapped. Sora glared. Like hell he wasn't! "Not alone." Riku amended. Sora blinked at that. Wait, what-

"He's not going at all, period. Nico, ready?" Percy's voice rung across the room, far too dismissive for Sora's tastes.

Sora spun, glare fully back in place.

Beside Percy, Nico nodded. Thalia stood beside them, spear in hand, bow strapped across her back, eyes practically cackling with power.

"Excuse me?" Sora demanded.

Percy looked up.

"We're going to take him out. Now. No more games, no more playing around. And you, Sora, are going to stay the hell out."

Sora took a step forward. Only Riku pulling on his arm kept him from launching himself at the other Demigod.

"Like hell I will! You can't just ask me to-"

Nico took a step forward, hand rising up. Too late did Sora realize what he was doing. Too late did Sora realize he should probably try to muster up some sort of mental defense against someone he trusted with his life, a thousand times over. Too late did he realize this, and, by the time his mind finally made the connection, it was too late.

Fingers pressed against his forehead, soothingly before the hand massaged at his temples.

"Sleep." Nico intoned.

Sora managed to shoot the boy one last look of betrayal before he slumped forward, falling into the deep realm of sleep.

Riku pulled Sora back as the other let out a snore, practically not a care in the world. Looking at him like this, you wouldn't know anything was wrong at all. Every line, every frown, erased from Sora's face.

Riku looked up.

"You're going after him."

Nico met his gaze, then nodded.

"We are. Take care of Sora for us, will you? Both of you."

Beside him, Riku felt as Kairi came up beside him, her arms coming up to help him support Sora's snoring frame. Not that he needed it, really, but Riku understood the sentiment.

"As long as he doesn't lose any of you too." Kairi spoke.

Riku choked a bit at that.

Nico didn't take offence to it, though. Instead, the Son of Hades just nodded.

"We've lost one little brother to that monster. We don't let him take another." Thalia's voice declared coldly across the room, the sparks in her eyes growing more pronounced. Then, looking away from them, she looked straight at Nico.

Nico seemed to understand the message. He lifted a hand, offering it to her. Thalia took one, while Percy took the other.

Then, they were gone, melting into the shadows. Gone, and far from her.

For a moment, Riku almost felt sorry for Caligula. Almost.

Then, he looked back at Sora. Sora, so bright and happy, so good and kind, reduced to a crying mess with a cold, burning destructive fire in his eyes, and Riku thought better of it.

Caligula deserved every bit of rage he was going to get. There was no doubt in Riku's mind that the Emperor would fall tonight, ripped from the world and scattered to ash.


	27. Destiny's Chain

A/N: So, I've been replaying FFVI. Mostly because Sabin got added on OO and Locke is going to be added to NT. That, and I've started work on my one shot for their world getting taken over by Heartless. Cheerful, I know :p

As for pairings, I'm going to clarify these do to a rather passionate rant by an angry reviewer. I did plan on keeping Percabeth and Solangel pairings since they totally fit. I'm not too sure about Jason and Piper, though.

The Sally/Paul one though likely won't survive. I can't see a way to logically pair these two in this story which I would normally be meh about it but Estelle exists

Also, I now have a tumblr. Same username as on here. I've just started the thing, but I'll be posting random things there for all my stories

Published: 5/22/2018

Warnings: I'd say FFVI spoilers but… Like. That game has been out so long that saying that is like saying 'Spoilers for Luke Skywalker's parentage, beware!'

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **Destiny's Chain**

Much to Sora's joy, he did actually get his group hug. Even Poseidon got dragged into it because, as far as Sora is concerned, group hugs are for everyone, especially grumpy old men who look like they really need one.

Tina smiled at her child, before turning away from him. The Sea God gazed right at her. Ah. This one… This one was far different from the Sea Gods she was familiar with.

Leviathan was far different from Poseidon. The last time Tina had come across Leviathan or, rather, an incarnation of him/her, it had been turned into a Heartless. Needless to say, she hoped such a thing did not happen here. Fighting all the powers of a god, twisted in darkness was not her idea of a good time.

"Lord Poseidon." Tina greeted with a nod.

"Maduinkin." Poseidon acknowledged.

Tina blinked. Er. Hm. That… Was new.

"I prefer my given name, Tina Branford." Tina corrected, extending a hand.

Poseidon eyed it wearily, as if expecting Tina to suddenly grown Ultros-like tentacles before attempting to swallow him whole. Well then.

Tina retraced her hand.

"Tina… Branford." Poseidon spoke, face scrunched as if he was chewing on a particularly sour lemon that someone had drowned in far too much salt.

Tina nodded.

Poseidon looked at her curiously.

"You are the child of an Esper. I can see it in your aura. Why, then, do you have a human surname?" Poseidon seemed puzzled.

Tina would be offended, but, really, as far as deities were concerned, Poseidon actually had more tact than most.

"I had a human mother. You could say that I am a halfblood as well." Tina informed him.

Poseidon paled at the words before backing away. Interesting. Odd, but interesting.

Tina turned away from him and was greeted with the sight of Sally Jackson. The woman looked like she'd aged weeks within the last few hours alone. Her hair was frazzled in places, her eye looked like it was developing a twitch, and…

Was that a bruise, poking out from under her hair?

Tina's mind went blank for a moment.

Tina's head snapped in Sabin's direction.

"Honey?" She called. Sabin jerked, turning away from his conversation with the little mini Edgar, Leo if Tina wasn't mistaken, to look at her.

A few feet away, Tina didn't miss how Sora blinked in confusion, eyes darting back and forth between the two adults while Riku shot a smug look at her. Ah. Children. So adorable.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Sabin, bless him, played along.

"I sincerely hope that you left whoever bruised this poor women in worse shape than she is." Tina smiled sweetly, hand waving in the general direction of Sally Jackson.

Sabin's face went as blank as the void. Ah. Oh dear.

Then, the air was pierced by the sound of knuckles cracking. All eyes turned towards Percy, who somehow had managed to master Celes' icy they mess with me, they die look.

Of course her son would cling to people like this. Why was Tina even surprised?

"He didn't. I did." Percy declared viciously.

Instantly, he was swarmed by his cousins, asking questions a mile a minute.

Tina laughed, rolling her eyes before turning back towards Sally. Lifting her hand slightly, she let a soft green glow cover her fingertips.

Sally flinched back, eyes darting wearily between Tina and her hand.

"May I? It'll make the pain go away. Consider it an apology due to someone," Tina shot a sharp glare at Sabin, who was currently regaling a star struck Leo of some of Edgar's crazier inventions, "Not taking the care to do so earlier."

And the door. Definitely the door.

Sally seemed to consider. Then, the woman took one look at Poseidon and his evident disease with Tina before nodding, taking a step forward.

Trouble in paradise?

Regardless, Tina raised her hand and letting the healing magic loose. All else stopped in the room as the kids turned to stare, watching in wonder.

Sally blinked as the cuts and bruises that had built over the last few weeks faded away, the green light washing them, and her pain, away.

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"... Sora, I think your mom is a daughter of Apollo. Wait, that would make you a Legacy!" Jason exclaimed, spinning around, eyeing Sora up and down suspiciously.

Tina blanched. She'd met Apollo. He was like an overbearing mix of Edgar and Setzer, without their charm. True, Apollo had his own charm, but, ironically, poetry was not one of them.

"A wha?" Sora asked, confunded.

Riku hned, arms crossed as he turned his head away from Sora.

"Of course you're part god. Is there a god that cuddles a lot? Or that looks innocent while secretly being a little troll?"

Sora shot the other boy a sharp glare.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

Riku turned to Kairi expectantly.

She looked back and forth between her two best friends, considering the statement. Then, at last, she gave a nod in Riku's direction, ignoring the betrayed whining sound that escaped Sora's lips at the act.

* * *

"Thank you." Sally said, and she meant it. Tina Branford was a far cry from Sabin. Sabin, it seemed, was one of those act first, think later sort of men.

Still. He had pretended to be knocked unconscious to make Sally feel better. Which had worked up until the point where she realized that she hadn't actually knocked him unconscious.

Sally had been weary of Tina at first. That, she could admit. The woman looked odd. That was the only way to describe it. Like a god, her form flickered. Unlike a god, it didn't flicker much.

It shifted from her regular form to… Well, to something she didn't want her child near. Naked purple glowing woman were not on the menu of things she wanted her child exposed to, thank you very much. He was too young for such things!

Maybe when he was in his fifties, Sally supposed.

Still, the woman seemed benevolent enough, Poseidon's own weariness of her aside. Sally knew it was beyond petty of her to let someone heal her solely based on her current ire against her ex, but she couldn't resist.

Impulses. Ah. Even at her age, she was still giving into them. She certainly hoped Percy didn't inherit that particular trait of hers.

…

Tina nodded.

"Not a problem."

Then, the woman's eyes trailed off in the direction of the children. They got along well enough, although Bianca and Leo seemed to be out of the loop for most of it. Sally couldn't blame them. So was she.

Sally turned back to Tina.

"You can really take us away from here?" Sally attempted not to sound too eager. She was pretty sure she failed, but Tina didn't call her on it. Sally ignored the sharp glance Poseidon shot her.

Sally would like nothing more than to run, far away from this place. The farther, the better, Poseidon's words and desires be damned.

"Sally… You can't run from destiny." Poseidon interjected. Sally ignored the god. She could do what she damn well pleased. She was fine listening to him and listening to others.

This was her son. She'd keep him safe as long as she could, no matter what it took. Poseidon didn't understand. He couldn't understand. He was too old, too ancient. What was a human life, in the face of a being that predates Jesus mean?

Tina's eyes darted between the pair of them. A flick of her fingers caused a slight draft to pick up in the room. Poseidon looked ready to summon his fishing rod and pounce.

"Silencing spell." Tina explained with all the patience of someone who dealt with children all day.

Sally had no idea how close she was in that regard.

"This… Destiny. Explain."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand. A demand spoken from the lips of a woman who literally had fire dancing in her eyes. Ah. Well then.

* * *

Tina stared blankly at Sally. Then, she turned her gaze to stare blankly at Poseidon.

Hestia had informed her of this, but actually hearing it from the horse's mouth was different. Hestia's tone had been forlorn. The tone of a woman who knew just how twisted things were and desperately wished for a way to change it.

Poseidon was not like that. He was not like that at all. All Tina got from him was a firm determination. Cold, brutal and honest. The kind of determination that stated, I know this is shitty and I understand it's wrong but it's the only way so it's the way it's going to be.

He was right, but details.

The Sea God met her gaze head on.

"What is it with you Gods deciding it has to be a child? Or hell, that it has to be a human? What happens when someone isn't up to the task, hm? That is far too much pressure to put on children!"

It had been too much pressure for her. Banon had asked her to be the light, to be the hope of the world. Well. Ask wasn't the right word. Tina had said no, three times in a row, and had been forced along anyways.

She'd been right. She wasn't someone that others should put their faith in, for one very simple reason: she'd failed, again and again. They hadn't won. They hadn't won at all.

There's been a light, alright, but it sure as hell wasn't friendly. They had failed so epically that Kefka leveled half the planet by literally pushing a statue out of alignment.

At the very least, that monster was gone and couldn't trouble anyone ever again.

…

Poseidon twitched.

"I did not decide the prophecy, Maduin's Daughter."

"No, but you've done nothing in opposition." Tina countered cooly.

Poseidon notably did not respond.

Stil, this made matters more complicated. As much as Tina hated to admit it, Poseidon was right. Destiny was a chain that pinned one down.

Run from it, dread it, try to escape from it… Useless. All of it, useless. Destiny can not be avoided. Destiny will chase you, to the end of time and space, it's chains wrapping around you and dragging you right back, no matter how hard you try and flee from it.

Tina groaned, cupping her face in her hand.

Poseidon smirked victoriously. Oh hell no. If there was one thing that ticked Tina off more than gods, it was smug gods when they'd forced mortals into impossible situations.

Noctis, his friends, and the broken remains of Eos came to mind.

Tina glared at him.

"Don't think this means I'll just stand aside. You might be willing to do so, but I will not." Tina growled.

Poseidon frowned.

"The Fates-" he began.

"The Fates can leave my child out of their mess." Sally cut in.

"- have foretold it." Poseidon continued, ignoring Sally altogether. "It cannot be avoided."

Tina crossed her arms.

"I accept that. However, that does not mean the children need to remain here. The choice is there's, and, in Percy's case, his mother's." Tina told him.

Poseidon's eyes narrowed. Ah. He was going to be stubborn about this.

"Now, listen here," Poseidon began.

"Mom, mom, mom!"

Sadly, Tina's barrier was not a physical one. It was child play, literally, for someone to get past it. All it took was a literal step, which is exactly what Percy did.

Sally turned towards her child, her face splitting into a smile.

"Yes, Percy?"

Percy was currently tugging at her sleeve, practically bubbling with excitement. Tina recognized it as the 'too much sugar' look, dangerous in both children and, surprisingly, Shadow.

"Jay says there's a camp for people like me! Except, his is for Romans and I'm not a Roman so I can't go but Nico said there was another one for Greeks and it sounds so awesome and I wanna wanna go, can I go?" Percy jumped up and down, saying all this without taking a single breath. Hermione Granger would have been proud.

Dear lord. Poor woman. Tina watched as Sally struggled to keep her composure.

Poseidon opened his mouth. Tina responded to this dreadful offense by jabbing her fingers in his general direction, casting a silence spell on him.

Poseidon blinked. Blinked, then glared. The spell shattered easily enough. Tina was not surprised. She hadn't put much force, and gods were usually immune to that anyways. How it got him in the first place was beyond her but hey, if it works it works.

"Can I? Can I, please?" Percy pled, before shooting a look at his mother that Tina had no doubt he'd learned from Sora. Percy's puppy eyed stare wasn't as powerful, but from the way Sally practically crumbled under it, Tina could only guess it was the first time he'd attempted it.

That, or Sally Jackson was useless in the face of such techniques and Tina was never leaving her in charge of the orphanage. Hm. How were the orphans doing, actually?

Back on Destiny Islands, Laguna felt sweat drip down his brow. How he'd end up hogtied while giggling children ran around causing a cacophony of messes was beyond him, but he had to find some way to get free if he wanted to clean this before Tina got back. He so did not want to suffer her wrath.

"I-" Sally shot Tina a distressed look before looking away.

There was nothing Tina could really do in a situation like this, though. Poseidon was right, to a point. Prophecies had a tendency to entangle others. There would be no escape from that, no matter how far Tina took these children.

They'd be drawn back. That was inevitable.

It's something she'd anticipated, really.

"I don't see the harm." Tina spoke. Sally shot her a betrayed look. "After all, we are going in the general direction of the camp. Straight to it, really." Tina revealed.

"What?" Poseidon's jaw practically dropped. Tina instantly regretted not bringing Prompto along. Framing such a shot, really, would bring laughter to her eyes for decades to come.

"Of course." Tina smiled at him. "I brought my son to this world so he could meet his siblings. I'm not sure if you've failed to noticed, my lord," Locke would be proud of the sarcasm in Tina's voice, "but his sister is not present among us."

Silence met this statement.

You could hear a cricket chirp.

Then, Poseidon groaned, loudly. The Sea God tossed himself into a chair, eyes gazing up at her.

"You… Are truly mad, Tina Branford."

Tina smiled. No use denying something that was so evidently true. Poseidon was right. Going straight for the enemy camp, right under Zeus' overly large sized nose?

Insane indeed.


	28. He'd Kill his Own Mother for a Gil

A/N: I have successfully leveled up my Scions of the Seventh Dawn up to fifty. Crystal Quests are very useful.

So, I now have a tumblr. Same username as on here. I've just started the thing, but I'll be posting random things there for all my stories

Published: 6/4/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **He'd Kill his Own Mother for a Gil…**

Poseidon's face twisted.

"I'm sorry. I just must have misheard you. I could have sworn that you stated you wanted to go right to Camp Half-Blood. Right to my brother's doorstep, directly, but I must have heard wrong, Esperkin. I must have, for my brother could see such a thing as a deceleration of war, as he is very dramatic, and drop a Lightning Bolt on your head."

Tina continued to smile benevolently at him. Poseidon twitched. This girl was not taking him seriously. Worse, still, if she kept this up she was liable to her Percy killed right alongside her!

"You heard correctly, My Lord. And, do not fear. I can assure you, I will not be detected. I will be discreet, and I shall be quick. Your brother shall be none the wiser." Tina assured him.

Poseidon was not assured. No matter what distraction had been mustered, Camp Half Blood was always under watch. Pretend as they might, the Olympians did care for their children, no matter what pretense they put up in defense.

Elsewhere, Hera strode purposefully towards her husband's throne room, a wide assortment of toys and knick knacks held in her arms. Hestia owed her for this one. She really, really did.

"You cannot be serious." Poseidon shook his head.

Tina continued smiling.

"I assure you, My Lord, I am not. And, I can prove to you here and now that I can slip in as close as need be while not being detected." Tina spoke confidently.

Poseidon arched a single eyebrow.

"Oh? Very well then, Tina Branford. If you are so confident, then-"

"Boo."

Poseidon jumped, twisting around, his trident appearing in hand. The oceans roared with their master's fright as Poseidon lashed out wildly.

Twin daggers blocked his attack before a foot smashed into the side of the Sea God's head, sending him sprawling. Poseidon was not one to be so easily outdone, however, twisting and keeping his footing. Feet planted firmly on the ground, Poseidon lifted his trident, glaring up.

Sabin once more looked posed to attack. Poseidon was reminded of a bear, or perhaps a tiger. Or maybe both.

The children had fallen silent, jaws dropped in awe.

Sally… Looked like she wanted to murder him. Again. Yikes.

Tina Branford looked smug.

And, finally, the newcomer twirled his two knives, whistling to himself.

"I can assure you, Lord Poseidon, we are perfectly capable of going about unseen. After all, you didn't detect me this entire time, and I've been trailing behind Tina this entire time." The mysterious stranger spoke.

Clad in dark blues and purples, his face masked, red eyes glaring at Poseidon from underneath a ninja's cowl, the man looked cool and collected.

Poseidon was instantly reminded of Hermes. He wouldn't be surprised if this was some rouge demigod of the messenger god either. Hermes always did like his adventures.

"Who are you?" Poseidon demanded.

The man took a bow, eyes never breaking the lock they had on Poseidon.

"Who am I, you ask? From the deepest shadows of hell, from the abyss itself, from the very corner of all creation, I-"

"Hi, Uncle Clyde!" Sora greeted, waving cheerfully. The boy didn't seem to have any setting other than cheerful, now that Poseidon thought about it.

The ninja twitched, rising from his bow and shooting Sora a betrayed look.

Sabin snorted.

"As you can see, Lord Poseidon, we have things very much under control." Tina declared victoriously. Poseidon couldn't help but grumble.

* * *

Thalia Grace flexed her fingers.

She had very few moments like this. Very few moments where she was herself. Where her mind wandered. Where she wasn't a part of that tree. Where she wasn't locked in its roots, in its embrace, frozen eternally.

It came, the same way the dreams had come. She hadn't had them every night. Not even every other night. No. They were few and far between, scattered across the weeks. They were even rarer now, for whatever reason.

Rarer, but there. Not that she ever saw anyone. No. Instead, she'd wake on this beach, alone. No company. No one at all. Just her and the shores and her tree, planted among the sands, looking so out of place.

Or rather, that was the usual case.

Many a time had Thalia hoped one of her siblings would appear here as well. Many a time, she had hoped, but had gotten nothing from it. Now, though, there was a significant difference.

A significant difference in the form of two eyes, gazing out at her from a face she had always seen sleeping.

Ventus had very unusual eyes. He had an even more unusual form, something Thalia was not familiar with when the boy was asleep. One eye glowed a malevolent gold. The other glimmered like a sapphire in the sunlight.

"You… You're Thalia. The lost one."

Thalia arched an eyebrow. Lost one, huh?

"If I'm lost," she spoke, eyes trailing down the other's form, from the light shining on his right half to the dark tendrils bleeding from his left, "what in the Hades are you?"

Thalia always took pleasure in using her uncles name as a swear word. It had probably gotten her killed, really, now that she thought about it, but meh. Any small little thing to annoy Hades was good in her book.

To this, Ventus laughed.

For a moment, his eyes gained back focus. They looked at her with such recognition that Thalia wondered if she knew him. If she'd met him before, once, in a past life. Or even in this one, really.

"Us? We are the remnant." Ventus answered. Ah. Yeah. That. Ventus didn't refer to himself in third person. Always with the 'we's'. Then again, he did look like someone had taken and angel and a demon and mashed them together. For a moment, Thalia was reminded of one of those stupid cartoons her brother used to like before he'd been taken.

Something with cards and monsters and duels?

Yuhiga or something?

Whatever. The name didn't matter. Ventus, though, reminded her of one of the monsters. Or rather, a trap card, as Jason had once explained to her with all the patience of a three year old who had somehow mastered the 'you're so stupid, I know so much more than you do' tone.

Idly, Thalia wondered if Ventus had the same ability s the card, able to flip the morality of others, even if only for a moment. That thought alone had her weary of the other.

"We are not what matters. What matters is… She has awoken, again, in this era."

That caused Thalia pause.

"She?"

Those mismatched eyes glazed over for a second. Ventus staggered backwards, hands gripping at his head.

"She… Her… The Mark… Beware the Girl with the Golden Eyes, for she will bare The Mark. Beware the Crimson Huntress, for she will bathe this world in blood. Beware the Fated Day, for its advent is upon us. Beware the Child of Hearts, for he will sacrifice the world if it means those he loves get to live a moment longer."

Ventus, it seemed, enjoyed spouting random influxes of information. Random influxes of information that, quite frankly, were more confusing than an Oracle's riddles.

Ventus' head snapped open, off into the distance, seemingly sensing something. Something, or someone. Thalia took a cautious step back.

Then, the boy's face broke into a smile.

"She's here. I failed her, you know. I failed, I failed, I failed. That's okay. She gets it. She failed too. My old friend." Ventus muttered, seemingly to himself before turning back to Thalia. "Old friend wants to see you. I'll help you. Let me help you see her."

With those words, Ventus took a step forward, arm lifting up towards Thalia. Alarmed, the daughter of Zeus took a step back.

"Wait, what? Hey, back away buddy if you know what's good for y-"

Ventus moved faster than his sickly complexion would warrant, hand latching onto Thalia's shoulder before the entire world spun, violently.

* * *

"Now, remember children, I can't stay long. And, if this works, neither can she."

Jason personally did not give a flying fuck about the time frame. All he cared about was the possibility of Sora's mom being able to deliver.

Because, if she could actually do it, Jason would literally worship the ground that woman walked on, period. Jason was perfectly willing to forsake his pantheon if she could.

Up on Olympus, Juno resisted the urge to hiss out in annoyance as Jupiter's face scrunched, twisting his head to gaze off elsewhere. Cupping his chin in her hand, Juno forced her husbands attention back to her.

Distracting the King of Gods was no easy feat, and Jason Grace better learn to keep his thoughts in check if he knew what was good for him.

Okay. Maybe that was going a bit too far, but still.

Poseidon had refused to come along. He'd claimed the mission was suicide, trailing off without another word. Tina Branford was not a woman to be derailed by such silly words, however, and had stated she had a perfectly functioning back up plan.

A back up plan which turned out to be a dark clad ninja that had, apparently, trailed behind her and Sora the entire way here. Trailed, and had not for a moment been detected by Poseidon.

The man, who insisted his name was Shadow no matter what Sora said otherwise, had elected to stay behind. Or so he had said. Jason wouldn't be surprised if the ninja was literally walking among them.

That was one assassin Jason never wanted to get on the bad side of. You can't beat what you can't detect and, if even a god had trouble doing that, well…

Finally they reached their destination. There, standing upon the hill that marked the border to Camp Half Blood, was Thalia's tree.

Jason's heart clenched.

Thalia…

Tina stepped forward, hand raised towards the bark. Her fingers trailed along the wood, eyes falling shut. Then, her hand glowed, ethereal and purple. For a second, Jason could have sworn he saw fur on the limb before it vanished.

Tina reached out… And pulled.

Thalia Grace came stumbling right out, falling to her knees in a gasp. Tina herself backed away, eyes wide. Thalia looked up in surprise, shocked by the turn of events.

"Who… Are yo-"

"Thals!"

"Sis!"

"Sparky!"

"Raichu!"

Thalia's face scrunched at the last one. Before she could do or say anything, however, the girl was tackled by a horde of Demigods.

Smiling, Tina backed away before turning towards Sabin and Sally.

"I must depart. I'll be waiting for you all back at the apartment. I can't stay much longer without drawing attention." Tina spoke. Sabin nodded to her, a wordless declaration that he would watch the kids.

Tina smiled at him, nodding to Sally before moving to depart. A hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking back, she was met with Sally's gaze.

"I… Thank you. You've given me hope. That's not something I've felt in a very long time."

Tina resisted the urge to curse every Olympian from here to the Colosseum. Instead, Tina just gave another nod, this time accompanied by a smile.

Sally accepted it, letting go. Tina turned to depart.

Which is of course when someone caught them. On the bright side, said catcher was not, in fact, a deity but, all things considered, it might turn out just as bad.

"Tha- Thalia?" a voice hiccuped.

All eyes turned.

Annabeth Chase was staring right at them, her face pale and shocked.

* * *

Annabeth often visited Thalia's tree whenever she was feeling down. Or, whenever she felt the need to let out a story, really. Whenever she wanted someone to talk to, but talking to everyone at camp would be awkward. Whenever she wanted to feel safe and protected.

Talking to the grave of a dead best friend isn't an entirely foreign concept. It's done all the time. Kakashi Hatake, for example, practically lived next to the Memorial Stone, if only so he could pay his respects.

In much the same way, Annabeth liked to come to Thalia's Tree to talk to her. Thalia couldn't really respond, but that was okay.

Annabeth would tell her all sorts of things. About her day, about what she had done, about what was going on it Camp. All those tiny details Thalia was forced to miss out after her forced Florafication, Annabeth would treat the other to.

Sometimes, Annabeth liked to imagine that Thalia could hear her, but that was silly. Thalia was a Demigod, not a tree nymph, and there was nothing the other could hear. Not within that barkened prison.

Still, this was something Annabeth did regularly. So regularly that no one really blinked anymore when she went here, not even Luke. So much so that usually, Annabeth had the area to herself because no one really wanted to get in the way of a grieving daughter of Athena that could make your life utterly hell if you posed her off.

Which was why Annabeth was surprised when she saw strangers at her tree. If she was surprised at that, it was nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , when one of the strangers practically reached into the tree and pulled Thalia straight out, literally dragging her right out of the damn thing.

The stranger then had the gall to turn to leave. No explanation, no reason given. Only Thalia, being besieged by an army of children that tackled her in a wild group hug of giggles and tears.

Annabeth took a step forward

"Tha- Thalia?" she hiccuped. With that, Annabeth raised a single hand to her cheek. Crying. She was crying. It…

Annabeth couldn't remember the last time she had cried.

Thalia looked up. For a single, terrible moment there was nothing. No recognition, no acknowledgement, nothing at all.

Then, Thalia's face broke into a stunned expression.

"Annie? Oh my gods, you- you got so big! When did you get so big?!" Thalia practically screeched.

"Hey! I got bigger too." A boy said, moving slightly away from Thalia, arms crossed as a pout adorned his face. Tanned skin, dark haired, with sea green eyes, Annabeth couldn't help but think that he looked pretty. Well. For a boy.

Pretty, and a brat if she ever saw one.

Thalia rolled her eyes, smacking the boy in the shoulder.

"You're both wrong. The one who grew the most was Nico." A blond boy said, motioned absently to a dark haired boy with olive skin. Said boy shot the blond a glare that would have had most people running for the hills.

The blond grinned.

Wha- What on earth was-

Annabeth did the only logical thing she could do in said situation. Perhaps if she had been older, her response would have been different. As it was, Annabeth was only nine, and this? This was a bit too much, all at once.

Annabeth swayed, falling face first as she passed out, right then and there.

* * *

A/N: Alternatively known as the chapter in which Poseidon is trolled, Ventus spouts archaic plot points left and right, and Annabeth is finally introduced annnd, for once, that was not a spontaneous intro and I actually did plan that one beforehand


	29. Promise

A/N: Fun fact: My computer crashed completely when I was writing this chapter. I did manage to get it fixed, buuuut I did have to factory reset the whole thing. On the bright side, this is not the first time this happens, soooo I have back ups. On the negative, this is the second time this happens, soooo I think I might eventually need a new one? Probably so. Meh.

Also, From the Heart is nearing its end. I estimate maybe three or four more chapters before I list it as finished(mind you, this is what I thought about ten chapters ago, so don't hold me to that) thennn begin the long process of editing the whole thing. After that's done, I'll post the sequel, which will likely have a very imaginative name such as From The Heart: Second Act.

Also, I've got a sort of prequel for this story now? Well, another one if you want to get technical. It's called Godfall, which summarizes just exactly how Ventus knows Tina.

It seems I've exited my mental KH/Final Fantasy phase. That… Lasted longer than usual. Annnnd I've gone into a Star Wars phase. Complete with marathoning Star Wars: Clone Wars and reading random Legend books in no particular order. (I'm currently switching back and forth between Jedi Apprentice, Young Jedi Knights, The Castilla Ming Trilogy, and the Crystal Star). Ohhh and playing old Star Wars games I have lying around. And I've got plenty. For anyone who hasn't played it, I recommend KOTOR. It literally got me into liking RPGs.

So, I now have a tumblr. Same username as on here. I've just started the thing, but I'll be posting random things there for all my stories

Published: 07/05/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

 **Promise**

Percy took a step forward towards the fallen girl, concern etched on his face. Why had she just passed out like that? What was wrong with her? Was she okay?

Wait, no. Dumb question. Okay people do not pass out randomly. Duh.

Just as he was about to break into a run, a hand latched onto his shoulder, pulling him back. Percy looked up. Sabin wasn't looking at him. No. Instead, the man was also looking straight at the unconscious girl.

"We can't pass. The second we cross the barrier, Zeus will know."

The barrier literally marked by Thalia's tree. Percy bristled. Who cared if Zeus saw them? Except for the part where Zeus would more than likely literally beside them with a slew of little hunting bolts because he was a paranoid bastard and Tina and Sabin were literally unknown forces on this planet.

Gods didn't take kindly to other gods on the same planet, let alone something foreign from another world, so it was a valid concern. Well, more like precaution. They weren't exactly sure how Zeus would react, but it was best not to test a being that had devoured his lover because it had been prophesied that her son would be his end.

Thalia looked confused at the words. Confusion that was quickly replaced by a stubborn look when she realized her siblings were actually listening to the blond stranger.

"You can't. I can!"

With that rather bold declaration, Thalia ripped her way forward towards the girl, kneeling down and cradling Annabeth's head in her lap. Percy blinked at the image.

Thalia, tender and kind? Well, okay, if one of them had scraped their knees she was nice, occasionally, but she mostly just snorted, told them to tough it up, then followed through with a zap because Thalia was just that kind of-

Thalia lifted her hand high in the air, bringing it down with a resounding smack that echoed. Loudly.

Ah. Okay. Universal order restored.

The unconscious girl, Anna Percy thought Thalia had said, spluttered, eyes snapping open.

"Chase! Wake up! No napping!"

Startled gray eyes locked onto Thalia.

"You- but- you were in the - but how- how are you-"

Thalia interrupted this mini freak out by pulling the younger girl into a hug.

Okay, Percy decided. Never mind. The universe was once more at risk. The question was how to save it, because Percy honestly had no idea. Hm.

Just then, Tina took a step forth. Percy turned. The woman's eyes were fixed on the tree, eyebrows furrowed. Percy wasn't the only one who noticed.

Sabin bumped her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I… I sense… You aren't going to believe this, but I think Ven is somehow in there too."

Thalia's head snapped up at that.

"You mean the freakshow with the multicolored eyes?" Thalia scowled. Tina looked startled at the words, turning towards Thalia in surprise. "He pushed me out of the tree. Literally. Said he was giving an 'old friend' a helping hand. I'm guessing that's you?"

Tina's eyes darted back and forth rapidly, between Thalia, the tree and, strangely, Sora. Then, the same resolute look that had taken Thalia only moments earlier overtook Tina as she moved forth, determination in her walk. Hand reaching out, it trailed along the bark of Thalia's tree before her head fell against it, eyes closing.

Percy blinked.

Er…

"She's gone inside. Or, well, her spirit has." Sabin said in way of explanation.

She could do that? Wait, of course she could do that. She'd pulled Thalia out, so there was no reason she couldn't go in herself.

"Just what," Annie's voice cut across, "in the name of the all that is holy, is going on?"

* * *

Tina opened her eyes, looking around.

This… This was the play island her son was so fond of. Ah. So this is what his mindscape looked like. Tina had wondered, but she'd never entered. It was never wise to enter the mind of a child, into something still developing.

But, this tree… This tree was different. This tree was special. For a moment, Tina wondered if this tree was where Hera had anchored her dream spell before dismissing it.

The children had shared dreams long before it's inception.

Besides, reminiscing on that wasn't why she was here.

"Tina… Terra… Tina… Terra… You… You're here. Here. You're here. You're here."

Tina spun.

There he was.

Ventus… Had not aged a day. Centuries had not marked him in the slightest. Even after all these years, he still looked exactly the same.

Well, that was a lie. Not the same. Not the same at all.

Tina choked back a gasp.

Freakshow.

That's what Thalia Grace had described Ventus as. Tina wanted to say it was wrong. She wanted to say it was an exaggeration. She wanted to believe that, with all her heart. She wanted to, but she could not.

Not with the truth, glaring her in the face.

Ventus took a single staggering step, his knee bending from the strain of that alone. Tina darted froth, hands reaching out, keeping the boy from falling over.

Ventus…

Two mismatched eyes gazed up at Tina. Blue and gold, one side pulsing with darkness, veins running along cracked flesh, the blood in them dirty and twisted. The other side shimmered, like the boy was glowing. Glowing, like a star.

Tina had never seen these herself, but she recognized it.

Someone had ripped Ventus in two. They had torn his soul into two separate pieces, light and dark. Torn them apart, then messily and without any hint of finesse, mashed them back together.

They hadn't done it right. At all.

Hands, desperate hands, clutched to her.

"Tina. Terra. Tina. Terra. Can't… Remember. Can't remember your real name." Ventus admitted. Tina winced at that. Whoever had done this, they'd had no mercy.

Tina wouldn't have any mercy with them either. None at all. None whatsoever.

"Celes. Celes. Is she here? Is she with you? Celes will make it better. Celes always makes it better. Where is Celes? Do you have Celes?" Ventus started to ramble before he pulled Tina closer, eyes gazing behind her suspiciously, as if suspected Tina of hiding Celes Chere in her back pocket.

Tina wasn't entirely sure how even Celes could help with something like this, but Ventus seemed completely and utterly convinced of it.

Which Tina supposed wouldn't have been a problem, except for one tiny major factor.

Celes was very, very dead.

Ventus looked at her in desperation. For a moment, Tina was reminded of the children she'd taken into her care over the years, ever since that fateful day when Kefka rained fire and destruction open the world. Children that she had cared for, holding close and protecting.

Lost, searching desperately for something to make it right, to make it better.

There was no cure for such things. Scars may heal, but they never fade. They etch themselves into the flesh, into the heart, into the soul. They mark you, become a part of you, forever.

"Celes will make it better. She always does. Where is she? Do you know where she is?" Ventus pleaded.

Tina smiled sadly at him. Hand lifting up, she parted Ventus hair. His flesh stung. The darkness that clung to him ached, stinging at her in endless stabs of icy energy that left her feeling drained. She couldn't imagine what it must be doing to Ventus himself.

"I don't. But, we'll find her. I promise." Tina lied.

Ventus frowned.

"She was gone. She was gone, but she'd back. Back with the world, because she fell with the world, but the heart came back." Ventus giggled. Tina froze. "The heart of the world was restored, so the world back. She should have come back. Did she come back?"

Heart… Of the world.

At times, Tina struggled to remember. Endless centuries will do that to you. Things that seemed second nature fade from the mind, fade as you start to age more and more. The mind can only hold so much, hold so much information before some of it is lost, faded away into nothing.

The heart… What was the heart? Tina knew it was important. Important beyond belief, but for the life of her, she just couldn't remember.

Regardless, that was not why she was here.

Tina cupped Ventus chin in hand, turning his face up towards her. The boy blinked at her, titling his head in curiosity.

"Ventus… I will find a way to fix you. I promise."

Ventus took a moment to consider the words before a frown overtook his features. Then, batting her hand aside, he stepped back. A look of utter blind rage overtook him, rage so strong that Tina had to resist the urge to back away from him herself.

"Promises, promises, promises! They always promise! Celes promised! Terra promised! Aqua promised! Ava promised! Promises mean nothing! They've always meant nothing! Now, you're promising too! You'll break it! They always break it!"

Ventus turned away, hands reaching up, clutching at his head as he swayed back and forth, angry tears streaming down his face.

Tina did the only thing she knew how to do. She stepped forth, wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close, and held him as he sobbed. He struggled at first, trying to break away, but Tina's grip was firm. Finally, the boy relented, a choked sound escaping his lips as he clutched to her desperately.

She'd fix this. She would. Tina wasn't sure of the how, or the when, but she would. She'd fix it, and that was a promise.

* * *

Annabeth looked back and forth.

This… This was a little much to take in. Scratch that. This was a lot much to take in.

"So… Let me get this straight." Annabeth began. Lifting her hand, she pointed at Thalia, Percy, Sora, Jason, and Nico in succession. "You five have been sharing dreams for years, except every time you woke up, you'd forget what you knew in the dream world."

Nods.

"From what you've gathered, Hera was behind it, but none of you know why."

More nods.

With this, Annabeth turned to Jason.

"And you. You… You're Thalia's brother. Not figuratively, not mentally, literally. Her little brother."

Jason and Thalia shared a look, a soft smile forming on each of their lips. They didn't look much alike, Annabeth realized. Jason's blond hair contrasting against the dark bangs covering Thalia's face. While they both had blue eyes, Thalia's were electric, bright and deep. Jason's were like the sky, light in color.

Annabeth turned, looking towards Sora.

"And you… You aren't from this world. Or, if you are, you left years ago. You're literally an alien."

To this, Sora nodded, grinning wildly, arms crossed behind his back. His two friends, Riku and Kairi, stood behind him. Annabeth turned towards Sabin. "You are also an alien, complete with a flying spaceship that you used to get here."

Sabin smirked.

"I don't want to brag, but… My flying skills are on point." Sabin said with all the humility of Apollo.

Jason's head snapped up, glaring.

"You nearly killed us, you psychotic braindead moron!"

"You nearly did what?" Thalia joined her brother in glaring.

"It was awesome!" Leo interrupted, throwing his arms up in cheer.

Annabeth watched as Sally Jackson not so discreetly pulled some of the children closer to her. And, more importantly, away from Sabin.

Deciding that it was in the best interest of everyone if she just continued on, Annabeth did just that.

Annabeth turned towards Leo and Bianca.

"The two of you just basically got dragged into this by no action of your own and you," Annabeth pointed at Bianca, "despite also being a kid of the big three, were not, in fact, dragged into the dream world."

A tick mark seemed to hover above Bianca's head at the words.

Okkkkay. Best not mention that. Ever again, Annabeth decided.

Annabeth saved the best for last. Turning to Thalia, she smiled. Well. Tried to smile. It was kind of hard when she wanted to break down in tears from the whiplash o emotions, but she wasn't about to do that in front of a bunch of random strangers.

"And you… You're back."

Annabeth couldn't help the break in her voice. Luckily, no one called her on it. Well, lucky for them. If anyone did, they'd feel the wrath of the daughter of Athena. Thalia grinned back at her, because it was true. Thalia was here. She was here, she was alive, she was breathing, she wasn't in that tree anymore, she was-

"For a bit."

A sound much like a record screeching ripped into Annabeth's brain, eyes darting towards Jason. The boy looked sad, forlorn, staring at his sister in longing.

"What?"

Jason looked at her.

"Tina can't pull Thalia out of the tree. At least, not permanently. She explained that, on the way here. She said one day, she might be able to, but…"

Jason shrugged.

Just shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

Annabeth wanted to beat the boy senseless. How… How dare he! How dare he say that so casually, how dare he say it so tonelessly! How. Dare. HE!

"But she'll be able to come out now, from time to time and we can share dreams again!" Sora shouted, fist pumping into the air.

Ah.

Riku smacked Sora upside the head, causing the brunette to glare.

The brunette was not alone.

Riku was subjected to the death glares of four very overprotective siblings. The silver haired boy took no notice of this, his eyes never leaving Sora. Either he was very brave, very stupid, or he had absolutely no sense of fear whatsoever. For all Annabeth knew, it was a mixture of all three.

"We don't know if the dreams will come back. Remember who was triggering them. She isn't exactly friendly." Riku pointed out.

Sora pouted. Then, crossing his arms, he sneered, which looked so bizzare on his face that Annabeth wasn't alone in doing a doubletake to make sure she wasn't seeing some form of illusion.

"Well, then we'll just have to come visit then!" Sora declared.

"That we will."

Annabeth turned.

Tina Branford had finally lifted her head from Thalia's tree. Turning to them, the woman smiled.

Annabeth knew, instantly, that it was forced. She wasn't sure if anyone else noticed it, however. There were no obvious tells, nothing at all to indicate that there was any strain behind it. Just an easy going smile, a soft look in her eyes, a gentle air.

Too perfect.

Tina stepped towards them, turning away from the tree. Then, she spoke.

"It's almost time. We'll depart soon." Tina nodded towards the group before turning to Thalia. "Young Thalia, you will be able to exit the tree from time to time, but you are still bound to it. I've managed to circumvent some of the magic that binds you to it, but breaking it… You were on your deathbed when your father bound you here. If I shatter it entirely, you will die."

Thalia winced at that. Regardless, she shot the woman a grateful look.

"That's fine. It's better than I expected. Better than I could have hoped for. Thank you."

"... Did… Did you turn my sister into a tree nymph?" Jason spoke.

Tina, notably, did not answer.

"Wait, we can come back later, right?" Sora turned to his mom, an almost desperate plea in his voice.

Tina froze entirely. Less than a second later, she shook out of it, so quick that, in a blink, you'd have missed it.

"Of course. We'll probably have to see if we can build some sort of doorway to tie this world to ours, but yes." Tina turned, looking off towards Camp Halfblood. "I don't like this place, Sora. I won't lie to you. This… Camp. It builds soldiers. That is its purpose. But, this is also your blood. Your legacy." Tina twisted again, green eyes locking onto blue. "It's a promise."


	30. From the Heart I: Epilogue

A/N: This gave me a surprising amount of writer's block. Well, that, and I was admittedly distracted by comics.

Well, that and my new/old roommate keeps gives me weird stares whenever I'm typing away. That little shit.

Sooooo, this story is done! Whoo! I finished. Huh. Wow. Anyways, this will be followed by an interlude that's going to be… Maybe five chapters long, another one covering Lightning Thief and Sea of Monsters, and then the sequel, which will cover KH I. Thanks for sticking with me for so long! Without further ado, the epilogue.

Follow me on Tumblr. Same user Id as on here. That, and I am 90 percent more likely to respond there :p

Published: 9/28/2018

Warnings: None

* * *

 **From the Heart I:**

 **Epilogue**

Destiny Islands was a paradise in all the definitions of the word. Sunny skies, shimmering oceans, tropical temperatures, the place was marvelous in all the right ways.

Sally Jackson loved it.

She had always liked the sea, always loved the beach. Its what had drawn her to the oceanside, what head drawn her to Poseidon. He was the physical incarnation of the oceans and the seas, the oceans and the seas that Sally herself loved. How, then, could she not have loved him?

This beach was different, however. This beach was calmer, kinder. Softer.

No gods reigned over these waters.

It had been a year since she had been brought here, and Sally had to say, she didn't mind it one bit. This new world was different, but she loved it all the same.

She didn't miss Earth. Not really. There was nothing holding her there, nothing binding her to that place. She'd strayed away from others, devoting every moment and every second to making sure her child was safe.

And, here, in this place, he was.

Here, her son was safe. Here, her son could grow without worry. Here, she didn't have to marry a deranged degenerate excuse for a human just to keep monsters away from devouring her child.

Here, there were no monsters.

And, even better, even if any showed up, her child would not be the first line of defense. If anything, Percy would be the last. They'd have to go through Tina and her companions first before they even got anywhere near any of the children.

That would soon included Sally.

"Hm." her trainer said with a tilt of his head. A hand rose, curled into a fist against his mouth as he eyed her up and down, taking in every inch of her. This wasn't like Poseidon's gaze, all encompassing and seductive. No. This was different. This was the gaze of a Master Martial Artist, determining his student's physical abilities.

Sabin's gaze finally met Sally's own.

"You don't have an affinity for magic. Not really. But… Your ability to see through the Mist does give you some ability to nullify it. True, it's degraded over time, but… Master Sabin's gonna teach you how to use those fists, and maybe how to get that gift of yours back if we work on it." Sabin grinned at her, teeth glinting in the sunlight like fangs as the man cracked a few knuckles.

Sally grinned back just as fiercely. No one was coming near her child. Not on her life.

They'd have to go through her first.

* * *

Percy had been surprised to learn that the play island from their shared dreams was, in fact, very very real. Like, completely and utterly real, and not make believe at all. This had, admittedly, surprised him. What had also surprised him was what was currently happening.

Percy back hit the sand, and oomph escaping his lips. Beside him, also sprawled onto his back, was Jason. Jason twisted his head to look straight at Percy, then groaned.

"You too?" Jason choked.

"He's tougher than he looks." Percy admitted.

Then, a dreadful voice interrupted. A voice that had earned the ire of both Percy and Jason, a voice that belonged to the person who had bested them in single combat, one after another.

"When Sora said the pair of you had powers like him, I seriously expected a better fight. Ah well. Next time, you guys can come at me together! Fair's fair, right?"

Percy and Jason both looked up, glaring. Under other circumstances, their glares would be terrifying. Under the current circumstances, while the pair of them laid in a head in the sand covered in bruises, the effect was rather less that impressive.

Riku smirked, head cocked up in arrogance. Arrogance, Percy decided, that was well deserved. He wasn't sure what he'd expected after seeing Jason loose. Jason, unlike Percy, had been training since a young age to be a warrior for Rome.

Percy, on the other hand, had been training how to best annoy the hell out of the teachers that kept giving him failing marks for his Dyslexia. On that note, Percy was annoyed at the word Dyslexia too, now that he thought about. Who'd bright idea was it to name a disorder that caused people to mix up letters such a complicated looking bizzare made up sounding name?

Then, everything changed.

The air around them suddenly became frigid and cold, which, on a tropical island, was downright alien. Percy felt a chill go down his spine and, from the look on Riku's face, so had he.

Percy, however, found comfort in the cold, in the icy embrace.

Riku's head twisted to the side.

Nico stood before them, eyes glistening darkly. Somehow. Percy wasn't sure how his cousin managed to pull of the look, but he did.

"Are you up for round three? Or should I wait a bit? Fair is fair, right?"

Percy had the distinct satisfaction of seeing the great and fierce Riku gulp.

* * *

When Leo had confessed that he liked building things, particularly mechanical devices, Sabin had gone downright teary eyed on him. Why, Leo didn't personally know, but he had.

Then, he'd left him alone for a few minutes only to come back with a box full of knick knacks and half complete inventions and Leo reassed that yes, Sabin Figaro was a totally awesome adult and anyone who said otherwise was full of shit.

Except Jason. Jason was awesome too. As far as Leo was concerned, their awesomeness was equal, which was why they didn't get along. Hm. How to fix that?

As usual, when tinkering away among gears and metal, Leo found himself lost in his head, in his thoughts. Thoughts that were soon interrupted by three unfamiliar voices.

"So, you're Sora's cousin? Why does he got cousins?! Why don't I get a super awesome cousin with Chocobo hair just like my own?" the first voice rang out.

"Prompto, don't be rude!" the second voice.

"What? Come on, admit it. Your totally jealous too." the first, again.

"I'm not! The more the merrier!" Aha. A third.

"No one asked you, Bartz!" First.

"Prom, be nice!" The second chided.

Leo glanced up, confused. He was treated to the site of three kids around his age: a blonde, a dark haired kid, and the poster child for mischievous youth. Considering this was coming from Leo, of all people, that was really saying something.

The blond was sticking his tongue out at the dark haired one, who was rolling his eyes in exasperation. Mischievous poster child was the one who noticed Leo's gaze first.

He grinned. Leo blinked. He could have sworn only Sora could grin so brightly, but, apparently, he'd been wrong.

"Hey! I'm Bartz!" the kid introduced himself.

The other two seemed startled by the revelation that Leo had noticed their rather loud and rumbustious conversation.

"Prompto," the blond introduced himself.

"Noctis," the dark haired one continued.

Leo shook their hands.

"Valdez. Leo Valdez." Leo said, because if you're going to introduce yourself to a bunch of random strangers, you should do so in style. Then, their words fully registered. "And I'm not Sora's cousin. But, I know one of his cousins." Leo revealed.

Then, completely and utterly ignoring the words coming out of Leo's mouth (rude, much?), Prompto took one look at what Leo had been working on and squealed.

"Is that an RCX-9000 power converter?" he asked, practically bouncing.

Leo blinked.

"Is that what its called?"

Prompto eyes him incredulously before he began to babble a mile a minute, technical terms here and there. Not to be outdone, Leo responded in kind.

Noctis groaned.

Ah great. Another technophile inventor like Prompto. Well, at least they would get along. Well, that, or compete endlessly over who could make the best inventions.

* * *

Bianca di Angelo gazed off into the horizon.

This new world was so… Different from what she was used to. Then again, what she was used to was the inside of a hotel full of games and fun and illusions. What she was used to was taking care of her little brother, not standing aside and watching him take care of others. What she was used to were fuzzy memories, broken pieces in the back of her head that she just couldn't get back into the proper place.

This world was not what she was used to, and Bianca di Angelo could not help but feel a small amount of trepidation on it.

Summer was approaching, fast.

When the time came, Percy would be off to Camp Half-Blood, just like the last summer. Nico would more than likely go with him, and Bianca would then have a choice. She could either follow, or… Or she could stay here.

It's not like they would go alone.

For the first time in their lives, there were actual adults watching over them. The ninja, Shadow, would trail Percy and Nico, just like he did last summer to make sure nothing bad happened to them. He couldn't go into the camp, of course, but from what Bianca understood, Camp Half-Blood was actually pretty damn safe so any dangers they might face would be outside, if they were given a quest.

Technically speaking, Nico didn't need to go. Percy would have been fine on his own and, out of all of them, Percy was the one who actually liked going to Camp Half-Blood.

Still, Nico would follow anyways. He was overprotective like that, a fact that Bianca was growing to accept.

Her little brother was now a big brother. It was bizarre.

Almost as bizarre as learning that she and Nico weren't aging properly, even now that they were out of the hotel.

Tina wasn't even sure why they weren't aging properly. The woman was stunned, though she did try to hide it well. Bianca and Nico were aging, but not at the regular rate. Tina had estimate that their aging rate had been cut in half.

In other words, ten years from now, biologically speaking, Bianca would only have aged five of those years.

"Munny for your thoughts?"

Bianca turned.

Kairi smiled at her. Bianca sighed, turning to glance back out the window. Kairi sat beside her, not saying a word. For several minutes, the pair of them just sat there, staring at the horizon.

Then, at last, Bianca broke the silence.

"Do you… Do you ever feel like the boys are leaving us behind?" Bianca asked.

Then, to her surprise, Kairi laughed. Startled, Bianca turned to stare. Kairi giggled.

"Oh, Bianca, you have no idea." Kairi told her plainly. Bianca scrunched her nose. That was not the news she'd been hoping for. Kairi smiled at her. "Boys always try to leave us behind. Silly, if you ask me. But, I don't know about you, but I refuse."

Bianca took the words in and nodded. Yes. That… That she could accept.

She wouldn't be left behind. Not again. Not ever again.

* * *

Luke had no idea what Annabeth wanted to show him. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Ever since that new kid, Percy had shown up last year, Annabeth had been a bit weird.

Well.

His little sister had always been a bit weird. Luke had always adamantly pretended he was not aware of the crush she had on him. As far as he was concerned, Annabeth was his little sis, period. Besides, she was wayyyyy too young for him.

Luke seriously hoped this wasn't another one of Annabeth's 'play' dates. Those were growing way too awkward for comfort.

"Are your eyes closed?" Annabeth demanded.

Luke sighed.

"Annie, sweetie, you've literally got me blindfolded." Luke reminded her.

"Are your eyes closed?" Annabeth repeated.

Luke sighed. "Yep, closed as can be." he finally conceded.

"Good." then, Luke felt a hand rip said blindfold from his head and had to fight the instinctual Demigod urge to grab the arm attached to said hand and body slam the other. You aren't supposed to body slam little siblings.

Outside of sparring matches or when they annoy you too much, that is.

"You can open your eyes." Annabeth told him.

Luke did as instructed.

Then, promptly shut them again. Then opened them. Then shut them again. A good three more times for good measure.

Luke stared, mouth opening and closing of its own accord, because what?

Thalia, her skin blue and transient, smiled at him.

"Hi, Luke."

Luke did the only logical thing.

He fainted.

* * *

Piper McLean did another set of push ups.

Ever since Hera had found her, she had been training none stop. Piper wasn't sure how much she truly trusted her supposed grandmother in law(Hera's words, not Piper's), but she did know that the goddess meant business.

Being abducted in the middle of class without anyone being the wiser spoke for itself.

Not that Hera would describe it as such, no.

"You are my champion, child. One of my champions, one of seven. And you, my girl, are the most important piece. Do not forget that."

Right.

Most important piece.

Of course.

Still, if there was one thing Piper was sure of, it was that Hera wanted to live. Right now, that meant Piper living was in the goddess' best interests. So, Piper would play along… For now. It was all she could do.

Still… Being personally chosen by a goddess to be her champion, despite the rather abruptness of it all, made a small part of Piper feel proud.

* * *

Rachel, as usual, knew he was there before he'd even announced himself.

So, she'd excused herself from the meal and made her way to her room. It wasn't like her parents would even notice. Well, Ignis would notice, and she had no doubt her blind bodyguard had, in fact, noticed, but he had yet to say anything.

Rachel shut the door behind her before spinning around.

Nico di Angelo was examining her paintings, as usual. Why the boy was so fascinated by her art was beyond Rachel, but he was. Nico didn't even bother glancing up. Ever the extrovert, the boy just waived in Rachel's general direction.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I don't see what you find so interesting about those. I just draw whatever comes to mind." Rachel told the boy, making her way to her bed before sprawling herself on in.

Nico looked up.

"You're selling yourself short, Rach'." Nico said, causing a twitch to appear on Rachel's face. She had so not given him permission to call her that, but he insisted on doing so anyways. "These are really great. You've got talent."

"If you say so." Rachel new it was useless to argue with the boy. There was no convincing Nico once he got an idea stuck into his head. That brat.

Nico tsked, no doubt realizing Rachel's thought process before tossing himself into the comfy chair Rachel kept in her room just for him. Nico grinned at her.

"Hi," the boy said.

Rachel leaned forward, eyebrow raised.

"I don't think my parents would approve of strange mascara wearing boys popping into my room while they aren't looking." Rachel told him blandly.

Nico looked offended.

"I do not wear mascara. I just have a naturally dark charming look." Nico claimed.

"Right." Rachel nodded, her face a serene mask of acceptance.

Nico snorted.

"You know, that's why I like you, Rach'. You're the only person I know who's more sarcastic than I am." Nico told her.

Rachel blinked innocently.

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

Nico barked another laugh.

He'd been coming her often. His visits were seemingly random. Sometimes, Rachel didn't see him for days. Other times, she didn't see him for weeks or months at a time. She wasn't even sure how he kept sneaking in, but she suspected it had something to do with how he'd shadow teleported out.

Rachel wasn't even entirely sure what was drawing him back. Nico still seemed pretty weary of Ignis. If there was even a hint that Ignis was coming, Nico would vanish faster than Rachel could blink.

Still, Rachel liked having him around.

Silently, she wondered if Nico came coming back for the same reason Rachel kept letting him: because he just wanted a friend.

* * *

Traverse Town felt odd, Hestia decided. Odd, but she enjoyed it.

This world was a patchwork of other worlds, a safe haven that would appear in times of crisis and strife. The fact that it existed now at all was, of course, cause for concern. Hestia could feel it, the echo across the skies, the stars slowly being snuffed out, drowned in the darkness. A darkness even she would not be able to stand against.

Hestia knew what it meant.

The Keyblade Master had at long last fallen.

The when, she wasn't sure, but the fact remained that Eraqus was no more. There was no trace of him or his students, which did not bode well. Unless they found the new heir of the Keyblade, and fast, everyone everywhere would die. The darkness would continue to fester, like a cancer, ever growing and ever encompassing until all life would finally die and-

"Hesita."

Hestia spun.

Cloud Strife stood before her.

Hestia smiled.

Recruiting Cloud had been one of her better choices. If anyone loved Zack as much as she had, it was Cloud. Well, him and Aerith but Hestia very adamantly wanted to avoid Aerith. Far too awkward.

"Did you find anything?" Hestia asked hopefully.

Her son was still safe and sound in Destiny Island. True, Hera's involvement in that whole debacle had been rather startling, but Sora was safe… If now bonded to her world with ties stronger than the blood of a mother that left him behind and instead tied with friendship, but still.

Sora was safe. All that remained was Zack.

Hestia hoped Cloud would bring her good news.

Cloud and… Apollo, Hestia noted with surprise. Hm. She'd assumed her nephew would have left Cloud by now, but apparently he was sticking to the other blond like rather adhesive glue.

"I found him," Cloud revealed.

Hestia resisted the urge to leap for joy.

Zack was alive! Cloud had found him! Finally, this nightmare would soon come to an-

Wait.

Cloud's expression should have matched her own. If anything, Apollo's should have as well. Her nephew not being a little ball of sunshine was down right mind numbing, on top of Cloud's grim expression.

Hestia felt a familiar feeling pool in her stomach. It was the same one she was struck with whenever Zeus did anything particularly Zeusish.

Cloud met her gaze.

"I found him… And I'm going to have to kill him. I- I won't-" Cloud gasped.

For a moment, Cloud's expression broke. It broke apart and the agony on his face was almost palpable. Then, it hardened as he continued, firm and determined.

"I refuse," Cloud said. "I won't let him suffer like that, not him. He doesn't deserve what's been done to him. I'm going to find him, and _I am going to end him_ , if it's the last thing I do."

Yes, Hestia decided. Things were definitely taking a turn for the worst.

* * *

Sora hummed to himself happily.

His cousins were here on the island with him, mom was teaching him how to use his magic, and everything was right in the world.

Things were definitely taking a turning for the best!

* * *

Locke Cole blinked.

Then, he blinked again, light blinding him.

Bright… So bright!

Who turned on the lights?

Wait…

Wait a goddamn second…

Light?

Locke gasped, shooting up and forcing his eyes open.

Beside him, a body stirred. Locke glanced down and was surprised to see Celes, of all people, sleeping peacefully beside him. What was she doing here? What was he doing here?

Locke looked around.

They… They were back.

Back in the same cave they had locked themselves in when the world had gone to hell. Back to the place where they had died, in each others arms as Heartless burst through their barricade. Dying, before they could be twisted and converted.

They were back…

They were back?

They were back!

"Celes! Celes, wake up!" Locke turned, shaking the woman.

Celes groaned, beating his hands aside.

"Locke, honey, I love you but if you don't let me get my twelve hours in I-"

Celes suddenly paused. Locke didn't notice. He was still too stunned at the 'I love you' part. She'd never said it before. Not once. Not ever. Celes didn't do 'I love yous'. It just wasn't her thing. To hear her say it so casually, so easily, left him stunned.

Celes looked up at him, sleep leaving her eyes as she shot up, looking around.

"We're back… We're actually back." she pushed herself off the ground, completely and utterly ignoring Locke which totally was so not fair after dropping a bombshell like that on him. Sure, he'd said the same words to her plenty of times, but still!

Celes took a step outside the cave, glancing outwards. Locke stood, following her. Ah, screw it. Might as well. He'd already died once.

Celes didn't even blink as Locke wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her close as they watched the sunrise. Instead, the pair of them just stood there in awe, watching their world, a world that had been destroyed.

They didn't know how they'd come back. They didn't know how their world had returned either. It didn't matter. This was a blessing. There was no way it wasn't. They were back, and so was their world. What was the worse it could possibly mean?

Meanwhile, the cause of their 'blessing' found himself body slammed against a wall

Kefka's back slammed against a wall. Glaring, the god clown looked up. Not that he could do much else, really. Golden chains erupted out of nowhere, keeping him pinned in place.

"Lemme out, lemme out, lemme out! I wanna destroy! I need to destroy! Need to destroy more!"

The other growled. Shooting forth, her hand gripped his chin and Kefka felt his head slam against the stone, hard. Hissing, the jester glared into the golden orange gaze of his captor.

"You will obey me, clown. I was the one to restore your heart. I can rip it away again, just as easily if you do not do as I command." the woman threatened.

Kefka hissed.

"And just who, pray tell, do you think you are to tell _me_ what to do?" Kefka demanded, never mind the fact that she'd trapped him to a wall and was somehow keeping him from accessing his phonemically cosmic magical powers to smite her into ash.

The woman stepped away. Lifting her hand, a light flashed, a key appearing in her hands. A very familiar key.

A Keyblade, of all things. Kefka eyed the woman wearily.

"I am a survivor of the Keyblade War. I am the future the universe needs if it's to survive, by any means necessary." the woman declared, her eyes seemingly glowing as she let the serrated blades of the key rest upon Kefka's neck. "My name is Skuld, and you, Kefka Palazzo, will obey me. There is much work to be done, and you're going to help me do it, whether you want to or not."


	31. Update 1

Update: the two side stories have been posted

(The Great Shipping War and Return of Thalia Grace)

Once those are done, squeal time, which I'll also update on here


	32. Chapter 32

First chapter of Sequel is posted!

(yes, I'm well aware Return of Thalia Grace and Great Shipping War are not listed as complete. Shh.)


End file.
